Mirror of Contrast
by Oni Isis
Summary: There is another part of our world a secret society where fairy's and werewolves exist. Serena is a rare pixie on a Mission to bring the most natorious werewolf pack down. But infamous wolf leader, Darien, has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_**By:** Lady Isis_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own don't sue._

_**Rating:** M_

A new fic I just _had_ to write…please your opinion about it would be greatly appreciated._ **

* * *

** _

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**_

* * *

_**  
Serena Linton silently cursed as she crawled through an abandoned shaft of Lunarius Mansion. The Nocturnal Defence Society had sent her on a very risky mission, right into the Werewolf heart. Serena warily moved, trying her best to keep noise at an absolute minimum, werewolves were know for their punishment of invaders. She just hoped the rest of the team were safe, despite hating them at the present moment for sending _her_ down the dirty shaft. Tearing through the curtain like cobwebs, she winced as she felt the clingy substance stick to her delicate skin. It was so unfair! How come she always got stuck with the shit jobs? Sometimes it really sucked to be short. 

Wiping her brow Serena paused, panting slightly. Her knees were beginning to hurt from the crawling, and the thick dust coated her black pants and top, making them a yellowish grey.

"When I get back to headquarters I'm gonna demand a bonus," she muttered, swiping at the irritating hair coming loose from its braid.

Almost crawling into a dead end, Serena smiled with genuine happiness. Never had she been so happy to almost hit a wall – even if it was in a werewolf mansion. Quickly referring to the map of the ancient mansion, Serena made sure it was in correspondence with the correct room. Apparently the house was full of secret shafts, like this one, which were used in the past by captured fairy creatures forced into enslavement.

Flicking open her tool bag, Serena sifted through the equipment and removed a long knife. Using her muscles, she pushed the knife against the wall until the super sharp blade penetrated the thick board. Serena silently praised the blacksmith goblins – despite their standoffish nature – for creating the efficient (and incredible) blade. Sawing the knife through the wood, Serena created a crude circle big enough for her to slide through. Levering the wood square towards her, Serena gracefully climbed from the hole.

As soon as her feet touched the wooden floors, the office lights flicked on. Serena jumped in shock, her heart thundering within her chest – she'd been caught.

"Turn around," A criminally sensuous voice instructed.

"And don't do anything stupid," he added.

Spinning slowly, Serena saw four of the most dangerous men she had been warned about: Zen Beaumont, Maxemus Logan, Jed Theodoric and Nathan Lucius. Serena quivered, a sickening feeling forming within her throat. She was a dead woman.

Serena gulped as Jed Theodoric disarmed her, taking her SIG Sauer P220 and tools.

"So the NDS thought they could try to infiltrate my home and steal information," The owner of the deep voice said, stepping from the shadows.

Serena's eyes widened at the man before her, he had to be the most exquisite man she had _ever _seen. Spectacular! Was the only word to describe him. He was tall, as most werewolves were, towering over her diminutive 5'4 frame (her head barely tickled his shoulders). His face held a dark dangerous beauty, haunting, alluring and utterly desirable.

She'd never seen him before, but she knew from reputation that he was Darien Shields, Alpha male of the most infamous, deceptive werewolf pack ever. He was a genius at what he did, executing everything with perfection – a criminal mastermind. That's why the NDS sent her – to try scrape some dirt and finally lock him away.

She was so screwed.

"Did you think we would not find you?" He asked in his teasing tone, the light rippling on his inky black hair.

Despite how terrified she was Serena stood her ground, bravely peering into the Werewolf kings startling, icy eyes.

He chucked, "So the little fairy has a back bone."

"Pixie!" She spat, silently groaning her blurt out.

Being called a fairy was a sensitive issue for her. She hated it, and automatically contradicted anyone who didn't get the distinction.

"Pixie, fairy all the same," He purred.

"Well then, get on the floor you _dog _and bark like a good boy," Serena retorted angrily.

Adrenaline pumped through her body; if she was going to die she might as well go down with an impression.

Darien cocked an arrogant grin, "Well see who's on the floor."

Serena felt her body go cold, what did he mean by that? She didn't have long to contemplate it before he interrupted.

"Was there anyone with you?" He asked.

"No!" Serena said a little too forcefully.

"Liar," He stated touching her face with his fingertips, "Bring them in," he commanded.

Two of the men left the room and re-entered with the other three, bound and gagged members of her team. They stumbled in, falling to their knees; Serena scowled at the dark expressions of defeat upon their faces.

"Don't lie to me," He said calmly, "So you're a pixie, explains your shortness."

Serena bristled at that comment, "Screw you," she muttered.

"No wonder you're practically extinct, their wicked mouths got them in trouble."

Serena lurched at him – his comment had hurt more than she anticipated. She didn't get far as Jed Theodoric moved behind her and held her back.

"Did I hit a chord, little pixie?" Darien taunted, moving forward and once again touching her face.

She cringed and wriggled in a ditch effort to avoid them.

"What's your name?" He asked softly, his eyes roaming over her face.

"Go to hell you bastard," she hissed.

The blond man released her and Darien grabbed Serena by the front of her shirt, pulling her against him. Dipping his head he whispered so softly only she could hear, "I'm already there."

Letting go Serena fell to the ground, landing hard on her backside. Wincing she stood up, glaring at the werewolves.

"Take them to the forest," Darien commanded, his burning eyes focused solely on her.

The blond wolf once against gripped her, this time by the arm, but Serena jerked from his grasp, "I can walk by my self!" She hissed.

Picking up her battered pride she stalked past, nose high in the air. The other werewolves scoffed at her, grabbing the disabled members of her team. Following Darien, he led the group outside, Serena shivered as the cold wind sliced through her thin clothes. Wrapping her arms round her waist Serena rushed to her group members as the werewolves dropped them carelessly on the ground. Kneeling Serena pulled the gag from Allan's mouth.

"Are you okay?" She asked the sandy-haired elf.

"Yeah I'm fine, but how about you?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm okay, are you two fine?" She asked the other men. They grunted in response, rubbing their sore limbs.

"Get off her elf," Darien said, pulling Allan away by his collar.

Allan gagged and sprawled onto the ground, Serena glared heatedly at Darien, hate coursing through her. Gazing around, Serena went cold as she saw more wolves appear from the shadows, and she unconsciously shrunk away.

"Oh god," she heard Allan mutter.

"Here's the deal," Darien said in a loud, taunting voice, "You have two minutes to get away."

Serena wasn't sure what this meant, but she had some idea, and the blood drained from her face.

"Your time starts," Darien antagonized, looking down at his watch, "NOW!"

Serena sprung to her feet and ran like the devil was on her heels. She refused to be…ripped to shreds by a werewolf. Tears prickled in her eyes – she was scared, terrified, she didn't want to die. Sprinting, Serena put all her remaining energy into escaping.

Getting through the woods was a struggle; it was like the world was determined to stop her. The gnarled tree roots threatened to trip her and the branches reached and ripped at her clothes. Serena's lungs burned with exertion and her legs ached. Tripping she rolled down a steep hill, her body severely hitting trees and she cried out in pain – but she had to get away.

* * *

Darien rejoiced as he transformed into his wolf side, now he was going to chase the pixie. He had already warned his pack they could have anyone, except her – she was his. Gliding easily through the wood he followed her delicious scent. He was surprised at how far she had run; he didn't expect that of her little body, she was defiantly a challenge. 

Increasing his speed Darien's body soured over the ground, he felt exhilarated; finally he was getting what he so badly wanted. Gliding like a speeding bullet he stopped momentarily, breathing in the icy air. He was catching up to her – Darien could feel it. Passing through trees he saw her silvery blonde hair shining under the moonlight, that woman certainly had some legs on her. As he gained she heard his advance and squeaked, ducking between the shrubs, her breath laboured.

Tripping over a root Serena hit the ground hard. Sobbing, desperation clawing at her, she forced herself to her feet and continued to sprint.

"Oh please Selene, protect me," she muttered hoarsely.

Suddenly she couldn't hear Darien chasing her, reducing her speed Serena warily peered through the darkness. If she couldn't see or hear him she was in huge trouble, he had the advantage and could attack at any moment. Serena knew he was there, she could feel it in her bones, it was worse him waiting to pounce then him chasing her. Just as she broke into a clearing, she saw a blur of black and something slammed into her, knocking the wind from her lungs. Serena landed on the ground so forcefully spots danced in her vision and the wind was knocked from her lungs. Breathless, she gasped frantically for air, sucking in the precious oxygen.

When her blurry surroundings focused, her body froze with fear. She was lying between the legs of the Werewolf King, who stood victoriously above her.

Darien glanced down at the pixie, despite being in pain and covered in dirt her ethereal beauty still shone through. He could now defiantly see she was no fairy, too small and fragile, who'd have thought the lovely creature beneath him had such a sharp tongue. He could feel her fear but her sapphire eyes were glaring with hate, her chest heaving as she drew in her breath.

Throwing his head up Darien howled to the moon, he was alive!

Serena shuddered as the lone howl sliced through her and resounded into the night. She refused to show defeat even though she was in agony, every muscle in her body screamed with pain and the air burned down her throat. Her heart rate increased as the wolf made eye contact, there was no mistaking those chilling eyes and Serena silently cringed. Dipping his shaggy head, he softly sniffed her neck and down her breasts, slowly travelling back up to her face. Serena blushed, her eyes shooting sparks at the wolf.

Returning to her neck he intimately nuzzled her, Serena whimpered. Was he going to kill her now? Rip her throat out?

Suddenly his sharp teeth nipped the side of her neck, Serena gasped, tears involuntarily prickling within her eyes. Seconds later the pain subsided as he comfortingly licked the bleeding wound.

Before she knew it he was gone melting within the shadows of the night. Serena lay panting on the ground trying to comprehend what had just happened, was he going to come back and kill her? Not wanting to contemplate it, she wobbly got to her feet and stumbled shakily through into the forest, thoroughly distressed.

Darien watched her leave from the shadows, as he lost sight of her he turned and trotted back to the mansion feeling new sensations he had never experienced.

_**

* * *

**__Like I said before, a response would be greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

Softly like rain he touched her, his fingers dancing over her skin leaving trails of hot fire in their wake. The moon bathed her in milky light, rippling in her silvery hair and making her porcelain skin glow iridescently in the darkness. The leaves rustled softly under the pull of the wind, and an owl hooted, but she wasn't scared, she only felt total peace and tranquillity. As she breathed she could feel the hands of her_ lover_ touch her, tenderly, adoringly, yet every time her crystal orbs searched for him, he was never there. From the corner of her eye she saw a streak of black, its paws silent in its advance, not threatening but dominant, its glowing eyes, the sharpest sapphire blue watching her, silently wanting her affections. As it moved towards them, her lovers hot mouth descended upon her throat, sucking harshly at her flesh, making her squirm beneath his invisible form. The pain and pleasure he invoked was indescribable and her back arched, her breath coming in short pants.

"_Come to me,"_ he raggedly whispered in her pointed ear, _"Come to me, I'm waiting."_

At once Serena jerked from bed, her breathing laboured, a fine sweat blooming on her skin. Glancing round her dark bedroom she made sure she was in no forest and felt the tension seep from her body. Drawing her knees up, Serena ran her fingers through her snarled hair and allowed that hand to roam down her neck horrible dread settling upon her as she touched the aching scar. Quickly, almost desperately, she struggled from her constricting sheets and as soon as her feet touched the floor, she was off to the bathroom. Turning the lights on, Serena flinched and allowed her eyes to adjust before glancing into the mirror.

Looking at her refection she winced. Her skin was pale, even to her standards, and deep smudges of purple burdened her usually bright blue eyes. Licking her chapped lips she dragged a hand through her hair again, however as she did that she caught sight of something that sent her spiralling into dizziness. Her body suddenly became weak unable to support her weight, her throat constricting painfully denying her oxygen.

At the junction of her neck a large dark mark stained her creamy skin.

Waiting for the queasy feeling to pass, she leaned against the bathroom counter for support, her eyes fixed on the purple-red blemish – a love bite.

Chewing her lip, she tentatively skimmed her cold fingers over it, her disbelief escalating. A terrible feeling of uneasiness settled on her shoulders and she shook her thick hair back in position, unable to look at the bite. Shuffling frantically towards the kitchen, Serena clumsily picked up the phone and started to ring Andrew, wanting his support – was she going crazy? Just as she was about to push the last digit, her finger paused, what would she say? She had a massive love bite on her neck after a rather sexual dream. It sounded ludicrous even in her own ears, so she replaced the phone taking deep breaths to settle her frazzled nerves.

"Its okay Serena," she muttered, her eyes still nervously roaming round the dark kitchen.

She almost died as she felt something warm and furry lace between her ankles. Bringing her gaze to the floor, Serena released the breath was holding, and crouched down, scooping her cat, Luna, into her arms.

"Luna child, you gave me a fright, you should be sorry," She chided, the heavy cloak of bleakness rising temporarily from her shoulders.

Luna mewed self-centredly and licked her paw, her brown eyes following the slinking movement of her partner, Artemis. Returning Luna to the floor, she rubbed her face against his snow white coat, purring in happiness. Serena smiled then turned to start the kettle, preparing a cup of steaming camomile tea to sooth her parched throat. Placing the hot cup between her hands, she leaned against the small kitchenette counter, watching the two cats play intimately together.

Slowly Serena sipped the scalding liquid, her mind far away thinking about the dream – well actually, dreams. She had been experiencing them for weeks now, ever since the disastrous infiltration into werewolf territory last month.

She had been to the NDS counsellor and, very awkwardly, explained her dreams. She had been so uncomfortable about explaining the hands and how they touched her – not because she had been embarrassed, but because that was something personal. The counsellor had reassured her that it was quite normal to experience repercussions of her horrible ordeal, but in all honesty, she wasn't sure they had anything to do with that night. The horror of that night was a complete 180 degree spin of her sensual, beautiful dream – and Serena felt guilty about it. She shouldn't be experiencing erotic dreams, especially after her dance with death and the murders of her companions.

It was the first time though that anything outside of the dream had developed – like the bite. It was understandable that she was a little nervous; other things had changed since that night. Disturbingly, she had developed a strange affinity for red meat, devouring three rare stakes one night, and that was not normal, pixies liked their vegetables! When Serena had first found this out, she went straight to the NDS doctor and asked him if she was going to turn into some Hollywood werewolf freak. He reassured her there _defiantly_ was no chance of that, and gave her iron pills because her body was "obviously" craving protein.

But still, despite the reassurances, Serena felt alone – vulnerable. When she woke up in hospital, after being sedated because of hysterics, she had been fearful that the deadly Werewolf leader would come back to finish her.

Sitting on the couch, she grabbed her gun holster and removed the new gun, methodically beginning to polish its immaculate surface with vigour – a habit when she was nervous. Checking how many rounds she had, she grudgingly replaced it when there was nothing left to do, keeping it near her body as she slumped into the couch. Serena went nowhere, unless she had to, without her gun – it was like another body part. While other women checked they always had their makeup and perfumes, Serena made sure she always had a full clip.

Unlike most faerie folk, Serena was military trained – that's how she gained her position at the NDS. Pixies were always the fighters in faerie folk law, comprising most of the faerie folk army in the 1887 wars against night creatures. However, the mass slaughter in that war started a snow ball effect, and soon pixies became an extinct species – like the friggin' dinosaurs. In desperation to save their race, pixies had tried to marry out to other faerie species; unfortunately pixie genes were recessive to everything else. Serena's father was a General in that war and he was ruthless – one of the best military leaders. When she was born, her father rigorously trained her in military skills like close combat fighting, tracking, artillery and, most importantly, survival.

After the assassination of the pixie royal family, there had been extreme rage and resentment towards the fairies, because they did nothing to protect their leaders while they fought the main battles. Queen Irene had sent her deepest sympathies, but the damage had been done and a hate grew between fairies and pixies. Even now, over 100 years later, the rivalry still stood, both races only tolerating each other under the rule of the Faerie Queen.

Serena sighed and glanced at the clock – 4:52 am. Moving to her room Serena started to get ready for the day ahead, as she never would get back to sleep, and entered the bathroom. Stripping her sweaty pyjamas off, Serena slipped under the hot shower; giving her self the luxury of a long period under the hot jets to sooth her jarred nerves. Rinsing the lathered soap from her body, she stepped out and wrapped a plush towel around her body, suppressing a shiver. As she re-entered her room, she saw Luna and Artemis curled up, side by side, watching her every movement. Dissecting her draws she slid into a simple pair of cotton panties, matching it with its white bra and pulled on some panty hose. Selecting a knee length business skirt she tucked the loose ends of the white blouse into it and put on some low black heels.

Since she had time to burn, Serena prepared herself some pancakes and began to sate her impressive appetite. Putting cat food in the blue and pink bowls on the floor, Serena finished preparing – applying light makeup and brushing her unruly locks. Once her hair was tamed into a professional bun, she pulled the leather shoulder holster on and slipped her gun within, concealing everything under the double breasted blazer. Bidding her goodbyes to her only family, she left the apartment and arrived very early to work.

The Nocturnal Defence Society was an advanced organisation, using the image of a large software company to hide its actual purpose of existence. Entering the large building the automatic glass doors slid to let her through into the light, mocha coloured lobby, where she briskly walked over the shiny marble floors .Stepping into the steel elevator she pushed the buttons in a code so that the elevator jolted and began to travel underneath the building. When the elevator doors opened, it revealed the underground establishment responsible for controlling and fighting back the Night Creatures.

Continuing her rigorous walk, she swooped past the receptionist desk and ducked into a corridor, glancing quickly at her watch – 5:48. Turning into the library she quickly seated herself at a computer and searched the library database for werewolves. A few links popped up and she quickly retrieved the books, impatiently flicking through until she found a relevant page.

'_Werewolves are creatures who prefer solitude sticking together in packs. Packs are lead by an Alpha male (the most dominant male) while the rest of the pack is referred to as Beta wolves. They are creatures of the night and should be viewed with great precaution as they are prone to be unpredictable and violent. Most people believe that werewolves transform into their animalistic selves on the day of the full moon; though partially true, werewolves can transform at any time they wish, though on the full moon they have a compulsion, which also enhances the predator within and their libido. Werewolves highly value their females and children – if under threat they will not hesitate to kill. Though werewolves value their children, boys are often shunned from their fathers as they are viewed as competition for their counterpart's attention.'_

"Fat lot of good that was," Serena mumbled, flicking through hoping to find more.

Licking her lips, Serena's fingers slowly descended upon the keyboard where she quickly typed 'Darien Shields,' the slight tremble in her hands betraying how nervous she actually was. At once Shields file appeared on screen, and Serena's hand unconsciously crossed her chest. There was a picture of him, in all his devilish glory smirking, his dark eyes glowing with animosity.

**Name:** Darien Endymoin Shields

**Age:** Unknown

**Species:** Werewolf

**Occupation:** Legal representative in Shield Enterprise.

No wonder they got out of sticky situations Serena thought dryly. How could they ever expect to catch him when he had strong influences in the law on top of: millions of dollars, a dangerous temperament and amazing looks.

**Bio:** Is the leader of his pack, which is alleged to have committed many illegal acts, though there has never been any evidence to prove these allegations. He is said to have been a leader in the 1887 war, though most information about Shields is speculation.

"Well damn," Serena cursed, "there isn't much at all."

Determined to learn more she researched the members of his pack, but to no avail. They certainly were sketchy people. Sighing she leant back in her chair and rubbed her sore eyes, her mind going into overdrive as tried to recall anything she'd forgotten, even after the rigorous interrogation after the failed mission.

"Jeeze Serena, we can barely get you outta this place before you're back again – you know it's not healthy."

Serena jumped in shock and quickly cancelled the windows on the screen, spinning to yell at Andrew Griffiths.

"It's not healthy to sneak up on people," Serena snapped.

"Fair enough," he laughed, "But you know there is a world beyond these four walls."

"Bah! Well some of us have to make a living," Serena muttered, rising from her chair and leaving the room.

Andrew Griffiths was probably the only fairy Serena would be caught dead with. He had friendly disposition, with light blue eyes, golden hair and million dollar smile – he was a regular heart breaker. Fortunately Serena had, somehow, been immune to his charms, and he had settled with being one of her closest friends.

"You do know I was being serious. When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Andrew said, "You'll probably explode with sexual frustration one day."

"I'll deal with it when that day comes," Serena said, "Now snap out of my sex life."

Serena paused, "And why are you always on _my_ back about this, why are you here, huh?"

"Hell, I would gladly give up these early mornings and late nights, its just, sweetheart, I don't have a choice. Especially now, new evidence about illegal were…" Andrew cut off, looking like he wanted to hit himself.

"Tell me," Serena snapped, her eyes becoming cold as they demanded an answer, "You don't have to _protect _me – what happened, happened. Now spill."

Andrew swore; he knew he would never win against Serena's intense stubbornness and horrible temper, so he just let it out and hoped for the best.

"An anonymous tip off, about werewolf activities, told us illegal imported weapons have been stashed at a warehouse. We have stretched all resources and found a location. "

"Why didn't you – anyone, tell me about this!" Serena demanded her eyes full of anger.

"We…uh…didn't think you were ready for that – especially after you're…uh team's death," Andrew said tentatively, sensing Serena's boiling temper.

"You can't with hold information from me!" Serena bellowed indignantly, her arms thrashing as she made her point.

"We only did it because we didn't want to upset you," Andrew defended.

"Well you made a poor decision – and you upset me anyway!" She seethed, "I want a position in the infiltration team."

"What!" Andrew exclaimed.

"You heard me," Serena said, "I want – a place – in the – infiltration team."

"But Serena –" Andrew protested.

"No buts, Andrew, you will do it," And with that Serena stalked away, seething angrily.

Andrew leaned against the wall, he was so stupid! Why did he have to open his fat mouth? He was a genuine dumb blond.

* * *

Serena carefully crouched outside the industrial warehouse, gun drawn, and glanced at Andrew across the other side, giving him a curt nod that she was ready. Many NDS teams had been positioned around the warehouse – the perimeter cut off, allowing no access in or out. With a quick jerk of Andrews head, his team – dressed in bullet proof clothing and heavy artillery – rammed the door and swarmed within. It would have been a nasty surprise if there were any people within, because after the all clear sign was given, they entered only to find the warehouse completely empty – no sign of anything _remotely_ illegal. 

Andrew swore and Serena felt that she had been doused in cold water. Yet again, the conniving Shields had out played them and gotten away. Serena wanted to scream, she had been so sure this would be the end of Shields game, and they would finally be able to put him behind bars – god she wanted to knock that perfect smirk from his perfect face. It bought flash backs of their encounter, how he had dominated over her, superiority in every arrogant move he made. It killed her that he was always one step ahead.

"Yo Andrew," Chad, a human recruit said in his gruff voice, "We found something – but we don't know what the hell it means."

Andrew nodded curtly and indicated to show the way. Leading them to the back wall, he quickly pointed out a symbol crudely drawn on the surface. Serena felt her heart stop, her mind stop functioning, panic forming within her body – it was a dark crescent moon and within the crescent curved an elegant white rose.

Serena's breath became harsher and she quickly spun around her heart thumping. Doing her best to act nonchalant Serena marched briskly from the warehouse; she couldn't bear to look at the symbol. The bastard how dare he! Serena seethed, her anger hiding the intense fear coursing through her veins, making her suddenly very cold.

"Sere!" Andrew called, jogging after her, "Why did you just go?"

"Oh no reason," Serena muttered, "Just disappointed, I guess."

"We'll get him some day," Andrew sighed sensing her frustration, and enveloping her within a warm hug – Shields had really got beneath her skin.

Using the support of Andrew she sighed, but no sooner had she relaxed and put her defences down, there was a tremendous explosion, a mushroom of fire blooming from the warehouse to the symphony of shattering glass.

"Jesus Christ," Andrew yelled, snapping into action and commanding orders.

Suddenly everything was plunged into total chaos, and Serena felt the pain of loosing more of her colleagues as she helplessly watched on.

"Get them out!" Andrew screamed, running towards the inferno.

"No Andrew!" Serena yelled, but it was too late and he was thrown back as multiple small explosions followed.

Sprinting to her friend, Serena ripped her shirt off and engulfed the flames on Andrews arm with it. Crouching beside him, she quickly checked his pulse and relieved to find it strong.

"Get up Andrew!" She screamed, anticipating more explosions, her eyes stinging from the fumes.

He moaned his eyes rolling as he tried to focus.

"**Get up you stupid prick!**" Serena screamed slapping him sharply across the face, "**I can't carry you what do you think I am? Superwoman!" **

Getting his attention, she threw his uninjured arm over her shoulder, and hoisted him up leading him to safety. As soon as they were out of the danger zone, she collapsed under Andrews's weight and was aided by the paramedics who had just arrived.

Jerking away from the nurse, Serena turned her eyes upon the burning building and sent a prayer to Selene to deliver the casualties. She loathed Darien Shields more then ever, if she didn't know better he had prepared the whole ordeal – the bastard.

* * *

The hours had just blurred past Serena as paramedics babbled on, checking for injuries. She looked a picture of calmness, sitting – blanket swathing her small shoulders – as the paramedics instructed her to lift limbs. But inside she was unravelling, terror stalking her soul – a bitter feeling of helplessness engulfing her – and ashamedly all she wanted to do was cry. By the time casualties were hospitalized and reports filed it was 1.22 in the morning.

Serena felt like a zombie, emotionally and physically drained. Swinging the door of her apartment open, she methodically dropped the things in her hands, ignoring Luna and Artemis, and moved to her bedroom. Outside it had been raining. Not a gentle shower, but sharp spikes which slammed into the windows, the odd lightening illuminating the room. Pulling off her drenched coat, she dropped it to the floor, soon to be joined by the rest of her clothing. Standing, only in her underwear translucent because of the rain, she shivered and looked into the mirror.

She was small and fine boned, adding to how incredibly fragile she was, her pale skin shining with water, the odd scar marring its smoothness. Her hair, the colour of moon beams – as her father had said – was slicked flat, clinging to her small waist and skimming her generous hips. Stepping, yet again, closer to the mirror her breath fanned a mist over its shiny surface and she bit her lip. Running her hand to her panties, she pulled it from her hip. There, permanently in her skin, was a pitch black tattoo of a small black crescent moon, a white silhouette of a rose arching within its dark depths.

"How did he know," Serena whispered, cupping her throbbing neck, "What's happening to me?"

Backing from the mirror her knees gave way as she hit the bed and she sprawled over it, lying placid as she gazed up at the ceiling. If you had seen her a month ago you would have found a confident, happy and independent woman. Now, listening to the rhythmic splatter of the rain, she felt like she was dieing.

* * *

I have decided to make this slightly angsty dark fic. Don't flame, I know it's a dull chap, and its very late, but it will get better – trust me .winx. Darien will pop up soon. 

**There probably will be lots of confusion – so I will explain things.**

_**Faerie Folk** –_ is the society of day creatures, pixies, fairies, elves and all the pretty things. Faerie Folk are under the reign of a fairy, Queen Irene.

_**Fairies** – _are a species of Faerie Folk.

_**1887 War** – _in 1887 (according to me – I'd hate if you're history teacher asked what happened in 1887 and you said the Great Faerie War O.O) there was a huge power struggle – where Faerie Folk and Night Creatures fought for supremacy. Faeries won, but at the huge sacrifice of the Pixie Royal family and the decimation of pixie population – the start of the ever declining numbers. Fairies and pixies always had a trivial dislike of each other – personality clashes – but after the war, where most fairies refused to fight and the pixie royals were killed, this evolved into discrimination and loathing.

_**NDS** – _Nocturnal Defence Society, an organisation responsible for keeping an eye on Night Creature activities and making sure all Faerie Folk abide by their rules. It's like another government system that is secret from the human world – though this does not mean that they don't have humans working at the NDS.

**_Last of all:_** THANKS FOR ALL THE **AWESOME **REVIEWS! YOU GUYS BLEW ME AWAY! I TRULY APPRECIATED EVERY SINGLE ONE!

_- Lady Isis_

* * *

**...NEXT CHAPTER...**

* * *

"Very nice baby," He said touching his cheek, "It might have knocked me out – if I were human." 

"Don't call me baby," Serena snarled, glaring into his eyes.

He laughed throatily, sending Serena haywire, tendrils of desire uncurling from dormancy.

"What do you want," she said through clenched teeth.

"That's easy, what I want, is you," he said huskily, "And I know that you want me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Once again she laid in the woods, the stars shining down on her like diamonds, glittering away trapped within the branches of the trees surrounding her. Sitting up she flicked the stray strands of hair from her face, however as she did this she froze catching sight of something large and dark from her peripheral vision. Serena felt panic and she scanned the foliage, catching sight of it a dozen times – a hulking dark shadow stalking her. 

"Wh-who's there?" She asked, fear clogging her throat.

It didn't reply, but instead a pair of glowing eyes appeared from the darkness. Serena bit her lip to keep the scream within her throat; it was a black wolf, his fluent confident movements demanding submission and respect. It was the biggest wolf Serena had every seen, onyx in colour except for beneath its jaw and chest, a soft snowy white. Despite its sharp canines, his eyes were the most disturbing thing about him; deep glowing blue that shone with unnatural intelligence. Drawing her legs beneath her Serena tried to retain her modesty crossing her arms, trying to hide away from his dark probing eyes.

Abruptly Serena stiffened as she felt a pair of warm hands run along the bare expanse of her back. Slowly, under the hands comforting touches, her panic dissipated the soft motions sending pleasure down her body. Hot lips soon descended to the nape of her neck, skimming the narrow width of her shoulders, a hand snaking over her flat stomach pulling her against a hard warm body. Yet, no matter what, still she could not see her _lover_. However the serene atmosphere was shattered as a guttural growl escaped the wolf's throat, re-igniting her fear.

"_See his frustration, I am waiting, waiting for you,"_ He whispered, his strong arms crushing her to his form, all tenderness gone revealing the true impatience.

"_You are mine…"_

Serena's eyes flicked open and she sat up glancing at her side clock, 7.48 in the morning. Sighing she fell back into bed her rigid body relaxing. God she couldn't live like this! Over the past few weeks Serena had barely gotten any sleep, and she felt that she could cry at the drop of a hat, and that was not normal, crying was a weakness and Serena refused to be weak. Feeling agitated Serena flicked her sheets off and proceeded with the day, grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black sweater. Sliding on some boots, she ignored her stomachs cries for food, grabbing a quick cup of coffee and making it towards Alvern Hospital.

Entering the huge building, Serena wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of disinfectant and medicine that washed over her. Turning the corridors Serena came to the department where Andrew was detained.

"Hey! Visiting periods don't start until ten." A sharp voice interrupted.

Serena turned to the nurse, who incidentally was a tall fairy, and she sighed with disgust facing the woman who was a full head taller then her.

"I am here to see Andrew Larson," Serena said, more a demand then comment.

"Uh-uh sweetie," The nurse said, Serena cringing at the endearment, "Come back when it's visiting hours."

"Fine!" Serena said digging within her pocket and extracting and ID card, "I work for the NDS and I will see him _now_ if you don't mind."

The nurse looked like she ate a lemon then gave her brown hair a quick flick, "Through the doors," she managed through tight lips.

"Thank you," Serena said sharply, not meaning a single word as she poked her tongue when the fairy's back was turned.

Opening the blue door Serena could see the room beyond was sterile and clean, cast in a soft light. Tip toeing, as to not disturb the other residents in the ward, Serena made it to Andrews's side and sat down in the chair beside his bed. He was still sleeping, his face untroubled and cherub like. Serena sighed and held onto his good hand with her own, feeling more guilt and sadness that he was like this. If only she hadn't somehow screwed her mission, if she had just got those forms from Lunarius Mansion then maybe Andrew would still be fine. Gently she moved and tucked a stray strand of gold back into the mass of his blond hair, her actions remorseful and slow; she had failed him and now he was stuck in the suffocating hospital.

"Serena?" Andrew mumbled, opening an eye.

"Good morning," She said softly.

A smile broke out on his face, "Good morning to you too."

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked lamely.

"Not too bad," He replied with a watery smile.

Andrew had suffered a nasty burn to his right arm, from shoulder to elbow, and mild concussion. It never should have happened; Serena thought her face darkening instantly.

"Do you have any idea when I can get out of this place," Andrew said, a bit of desperation evident in his eyes, "The food is horrendous here," he added lightly.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but you'll be out of commission anyway," Serena answered thoughtfully.

Andrew sighed, Serena thought he said something like 'great' under his breath.

"I'm sorry Andrew," Serena said, burying her head in his sheets.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Andrew comforted, stroking her blonde hair.

"Yes," she mumbled through the sheets, "I should have realized that Shields was too intelligent to let an opportunity like this slide."

"Now what happened to my positive pixie," Andrew asked lightly.

Serena frowned into the sheets, y_es what has happened to me?_ She thought; everything about her life had gone haywire. She felt like she was empty, half the person she was – it wasn't right! She was strong, dependable and loyal – at least she was before.

"I don't know," Serena said lightly a small smile forming on her lips, "I guess it's just stress."

"Hey!" Andrew said, his trademark grin curving on his lips, "Is this a hickie I see."

Before Serena could react, Andrew had pulled her sweater away to reveal the purple love bite.

"Well look who's getting some," Andrew said cheekily, watching Serena's cheeks flame as she batted his hands away.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Andrew interrogated a sneaky look in his eyes. "Anyone I know?"

"No!" Serena choked, "Uh it's not like that," What was she supposed to say?

"Oh right," Andrews voice dropping to a whisper, his eyes revolving around the room, "You want to keep your little rendezvous to yourself. I gotcha! Adds an air of mystery to a relationship – whatever floats you boat."

Serena laughed; this guy was more then fine, back to his usual teasing self.

"So since you lured a man, do you think you can take that cute butt to the doctor and _persuade _him to let me out," Andrew asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no can do," Serena answered rising and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "But I'm glad your feeling better, I've got to go."

"Remember this Sere," Andrew said seriously, a hand grabbing her top to stop her, "Nothing was your fault, and it wasn't your fault that the infiltration failed."

"Thanks Andrew," She said feeling marginally better, then turned and left the ward.

As she left Andrew watched her, feeling something was very wrong. _Something_ wasn't right with his little pixie, he could tell there was more to the situation then she was telling, and it concerned him.

"Hello Mr. Larson," The brunette nurse purred, "Wasn't that just the most annoying pixie that ever walked the planet," she added, straightening his sheets.

Andrew cursed, _damn me and my gorgeous looks._

* * *

Serena rubbed her aching neck as she sat behind her desk, a result of analysing Shield Enterprise's financial records for over the past two hours. She was trying to sort out the financial workings of the company, trying to see if there were any areas of money that didn't make sense – for instance, money being used to buy weapons. However the only thing that didn't make sense to Serena, was herself. She felt extremely strange, her head was throbbing and her body felt like it had run a thousand miles, but that wasn't the real strange bit. 

She felt aware – sexually.

Serena felt like a violin string wound too tight, and she was ready to snap. She was suddenly aware of her femininity, and aware of the men around her, where she found herself checking them to see if they were 'right'. Her hands were clammy, and as she sat in the air conditioned office, she felt a bead of sweat run down between her breasts. It was like she was running a fever, but the only symptoms were an inexplicable desire. All the words in front of her seemed to blur no matter how hard, and long, she looked at them – and that's what didn't make sense.

Giving up, Serena dropped her head into her hands, silently cursing.

"Hey Serena," a deep voice interrupted, "I got those files on Shields clients, as you requested."

Serena winced as the man callously jarred her aching head with his rough voice. Raising her eyes, she looked Seiya Saunders, where she instantly found herself analysing him. He was tall for a human with broad shoulders and defined chest. His face was angular, appealing, with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair tied away from his face – he was by far the best thing she had seen all day.

"Hello Seiya," She replied, shocked at how husky her voice had become.

Seiya looked as taken back, but Serena couldn't help herself, so rising from her seat she walked towards him, riveting him to the gentle sway of her hips – seducing him with a silent challenge.

"Thanks," she said with an alluring smile, taking the folder, deliberately brushing his hand in the process.

"No problem," he said tensely, his gaze dropping from her face, running down her shapely body.

"How about I pay for coffee as a token of my gratitude, I seriously wouldn't have managed to get those files today if it weren't for you," Serena offered, "And besides I missed lunch."

"Sure," Seiya said, flashing a smooth grin, taking the bait.

Serena was overjoyed, catching him well within her snare of seduction. Finding the nearest coffee shop, Serena bought Seiya a flat white, and herself, a cappuccino – and she didn't even like coffee. Serena was appalled by her actions, but she couldn't stop herself, all she knew is she needed a man and he was strong and healthy. As she drunk her cappuccino (trying to ignore the hideous taste under a mountain of sugar) she small talked with Seiya, trying to hide her impatience.

"So I've been meaning to ask you, if you don't mind, why one of the last pixies on this planet decided to get a shit all job at the NDS? I've heard plenty of things about pixies that indicate they're not ones to be chained to a desk."

Serena smiled seductively, "Well," She started leaning down, making sure he got a good view down her blouse, "I like the challenge it presents."

"Is that so," Seiya said, his cute dimple forming as he grinned down at her.

"Mmm," she replied flirtatiously, draining the last mouthful of the vile concoction, suppressing a shudder.

"I also heard that pixies are rash and wild animals at times," He added.

A slow smile curved Serena's full lips, "You've been talking to a fairy," She stated, rising from her seat and leading him out the café onto the dark street.

"And is that so bad?" Seiya said, slightly confused.

"Yeah, our races, or at least what's left of mine, don't mesh – in old times they used to call us the _twiss gar_," She said.

Seiya cocked a brow and Serena smiled softly, "Means the twist maker – we cause trouble."

"I guess in theory what they said was true, we are a bit hot tempered and we are a little wild – especially when it comes to parties, we always used to throw the best parties," She said, stopping in front of him.

"Really," Seiya said, falling deeper in Serena's web of enchantment.

Serena stepped closer, hearing his intake of breath as her breasts skimmed his chest. Smiling to herself, she leaned close, "Oh yes, but that's not the only thing we are good at," she whispered.

Tilting her head up, their lips met in a kiss, however as soon as her lips touched his, there was an exploding force within Serena's mind. It screamed like a banshee knocking her from her reverie of seduction, forcing the kiss to break as she bent over with pain.

"Serena, Serena, are you okay," Seiya asked with concern, placing a hand comfortingly on her bent back.

Serena suddenly felt nauseated and eluded Seiya's fingers, not wanting to be touched at all, the mere thought of a man touching her was sickening – a huge change from the desire she felt before.

"Yes, I'm fine," Serena said, "I think I'll go home. I think I overworked myself today."

Seiya seemed to buy her lie, and she made a hasty retreat before he offered to take her home – what the _hell_ was wrong with her! She had felt intense desire, then just as intense, repulsion. It took her a while to get home as she couldn't face a male taxi driver, which was unfortunate as they made most of the taxi driver population. After that, she practically ran through her apartment building lobby, wanting to get to the sanctuary of her home to sort out her priorities.

Fumbling with her keys, Serena managed to open the door to slide within, not before Artemis, a streak of white, zoomed out the apartment. A strangled cry of frustration and desperation left Serena's throat and she quickly closed the door as she saw Luna start her getaway. Luna scratched desperately, but futilely, at the door as if trying to make an escape hole.

"What's wrong Luna child?" Serena asked, stooping down and scooping up the hysterical cat. She obviously wasn't the only one experiencing strange happenings.

Walking into her lounge, a warm inviting room with cream walls, natural wooden furniture and plush mocha couches, she tried to contain the cat. Luna struggles were wild, the cat doing everything to be released from Serena's firm grip.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked very concerned, "Do you need to visit the vet?"

As Serena walked closer to the bedroom Luna writhed, her actions becoming violent as she pushed her fully extended claws into Serena's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Serena yelped, automatically releasing the wild animal, which skidded into the furthest dark corner of the apartment.

Serena automatically went to assess her wound, removing her leather holster to find three deep puncture wounds rapidly beginning to bloom with blood. Undoing the first few buttons, she marched agitatedly to her room cursing, trying to prevent the crimson liquid from staining the pristine whiteness of her blouse.

Flicking on the light to her bedroom, Serena stepped into the room only to find her nightmare – Darien Shields – sitting upon her bed. She was instantly rendered speechless, paralyzed with fear, clinging to the door frame to support her body, numb with shock. It had to be some horrible delusion, a terrible prank, anything!

"Hello Serena," he purred with his sensual voice, his beautiful lips turning up in a dark smile.

Serena tried to contain the panic telling her to get away, to survive, but she felt frozen to the spot by his spectacular eyes raking appreciatively up her body, lingering in the crevice of her gaping blouse. Trying to coordinate her mind she pulled her shirt together, forcing herself to keep strong, remembering her spare gun conveniently stored in her side cabinet, she just needed to somehow get it…

"Thinking about how to get away," Darien said, grinning infuriatingly at her, "It won't work baby," He added raising her gun, carelessly held within his hands along with a pair of her, particularly scandalous, red panties.

"How dare you," Serena managed between clenched teeth, "You went through my home!"

"Mmm," He affirmed no care in his cold eyes, "What was I supposed to do while you were trying to screw your co-worker?" He said innocently, but underneath she could sense something much darker.

Serena's body snapped back into action as Darien rose from the bed, and she turned around running away from the danger that seemed to emanate from every piece of his body. She suddenly understood why Luna and Artemis were so frantic because now she was just like them – desperate to get out. Running towards the door she felt relief, only to be crushed as she saw Darien jump supernaturally, like the wolf he was, over the couches and coffee table, effectively blocking her way.

"You're not going _anywhere_," He said, his body taunt and foreboding – thrumming with power.

It was at that moment that Serena's body began to react strangely again, everything tightening with lust. He was the optimum man, well over six foot with wide chest and long limbs roped with muscle – ready to defend and protect his territory; his possessions. His devastatingly handsome face held a dark guarded expression, his lips full, sensual, and eyes an ocean of turbulence. That beautiful mouth curved upwards in a smirk as he saw her studying him with avid interest.

She was infuriated by his arrogance, and with this anger a new burst of energy seized her body and she dived for her gun, resting upon the couch. Her fingers curled around the gun hilt before it was ripped away, his arm wrapping around her body a hand clamping over her mouth as she attempted to scream – silencing her. Serena struggled, thrashing to get free, trying to use self defence but to now avail; he was just that too big and strong!

"Stop," He commanded in her ear, and she did, trying to suppress the shiver his voice roused, "I'm going to release you but you won't scream." Serena nodded, confirming she had heard what he had said.

"Good," He replied, his grip on her body disappearing. Serena took advantage of this and slammed her fist into his face; never trust a pixie, they were sore losers.

Sprinting she got to the door and opened it a crack, managing to see safety before it was ironically slammed closed and she was spun violently around, Darien's muscle ridged body crushing her against the door.

"Very nice, baby," He said touching his cheek, an angry quiver accompanying his remark, "It might have knocked me out – if I were human."

"Don't call me baby," Serena snarled, glaring into his eyes.

He laughed throatily, sending Serena haywire, tendrils of desire uncurling from dormancy.

"What do you want, Shields," she said through clenched teeth, maybe they could come to some compromise – yeah fricken' right.

"That's easy, what I want, is you," he said huskily, "And I know that you want me."

"You are insane!" Serena stuttered with shock, "I could never want a monster like you!"

Darien's mouth tightened, his eyes darkening narrowing to slits. The man was terrifying and extremely intimidating as he overshadowed her diminutive form. Serena winced at her impulsive mouth, if she wanted to get out alive she needed to play along and she was totally screwing it up. However, despite her rational mind telling her to back down pronto, Serena felt indignant; didn't anyone tell him to pick on people his own size!

"Is that so," he said in a low tone all amusement gone, "Then why does every man disgust you."

Serena's eyes widened, how did he know? She was scared but, at the same time, she felt intense desire for him to kiss her.

"Isn't that true, I feel your repulsion when they touch you," he prompted, his body pushing intimately against her as he ran a hand down her side, lingering lightly on her breast.

Serena bit her lip to contain a moan at the divine sensations his hand caused, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Not the answer I'm looking for," he said before grinding his hips into hers. Serena 'eeped' clinging desperately to his shoulders as her legs gave in – much to her horror.

"All men disgust you…" he repeated venomously in her ear then whispered, "…except _me_."

It hurt Serena to know that _perfect_ Darien Shields knew how she felt. It burned her pride and destroyed her even more to feel such intense craving for Darien Shields, the man who had slaughtered her team, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to lie on the floor and let him take her over and over again, but she was stronger then that and she needed to resist for her sanity. She may be no match physically, despite her military skills, but she still had her dignity and she was _not_ going to show she was weak – even if it was her last hour.

"Why are you here? Surely not to patronize me," Serena managed through gritted teeth, resisting the intimacy and tenderness, which threatened her self-control.

It was no play, it never was, but now everything was dead serious. The only sounds were her rapid heart beat drumming in her ears and cloth rubbing against cloth.

"You and I have some pressing matters to talk about," Darien informed.

"Well then – let's talk, preferably where I'm not being crushed," Serena spat, using her anger to mask the fear.

Darien assessed her through narrow eyes, "Will you run?"

"No," Serena sighed, if he wanted to kill her he would have done so, she was too tired, too sore to do anything, the weeks hardships taking its toll. Something told her she would need the energy for whatever reason he was violating her home for.

Slowly, as if regretfully, his body pin released and Serena took tentative steps, her body shaking with adrenaline and shock, as much as she hated to admit, a result of her fear. Darien stayed close in case she bolted, but Serena made sure never to touch him, she couldn't manage the sweet temptation he so willingly offered. Seating herself on the couch – as far as possible from Darien – she curled her arms around her knees, making her body small and childlike.

"So why haven't you killed me?" She blurted, getting to the point, "Or is that still to come?"

"I'm not – never – going to kill you," He answered soothingly, his eyes so intense, displaying the predator he was.

"Why not? You killed my fellow Faerie Folk," Serena pushed dangerously, anger starting to simmer, "Why can't you just leave me alone! You've tormented me during the day and the night, doesn't that make you and your hairy buddies happy!"

"No it doesn't!" Darien roared back, standing up and terrifying Serena with his sudden outburst, "You haven't been the only one suffering the effects of our incomplete bond!"

Eyes wide Serena tried to bury into the couch watching as Darien agitatedly began to pace the room. Serena made the mental note to not aggravate the wicked temper he had just displayed.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked accusingly, all previous thoughts forgotten as she comprehended what he said, "What is this 'incomplete bond'? How's it 'ours' when I haven't done anything!"

Darien turned and looked at her with cold impassive eyes, making her heart beat rapidly then, resumed his pace grating on Serena's nerves. She was really trying to keep calm, but his incessant back and forward pace made her nervous and irritated her immensely. Biting her tongue to stop the scathing comments, she watched the taunt expression on his face as he thought, then sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into the couch trying to block out the hard sting of her pounding head.

"You know about the soul mate concept," Darien finally said, "Yes well, werewolves have that, a pre-ordained person made for them – a mate."

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you?" Serena said, "Are you saying that I am your 'pre-ordained person'?" She asked a note of hysteria in her voice.

"Yes," Darien answered factually, his face devoid of emotion, as if he didn't even care about the panic and horror his casual comment evoked.

"No no **no**!" Serena cried, "This is all **wrong!** I'm waiting for Mr. Right not Mr. Bite!"

"Whine all you want its not going to change the fact. You. Are. My. Female."

_My female. My female. My female_, it sounded primitive as it ran hauntingly in Serena's ears and an anguished gasp left her throat. This was an absolute nightmare.

"But…but," Serena stuttered, "I'm not a werewolf! I'm 100 pixie if you haven't noticed!"

"Though it's unusual for mates to be of a different species, it's not unheard of," He answered, Serena cringing at the use of mate. Why did he have to be so cold and indifferent about the whole affair?

"So this 'incomplete bond' you spoke about, is why I feel like – shit?" Serena asked her voice small, head dipped in her hands with utter despair.

"Yes," he replied.

"So if you complete it things will go back to normal?"

"Relatively, yes,"

Serena licked her dry lips looking up at him, "How do you complete this 'bond'?"

His dark eyes yet again pinned her, this time containing an indescribable flare that had her pulse racing, but she bravely peered back, "There must be a consummation."

Serena felt very light headed at that, "Excuse me, a consummation?"

He nodded stoically and continued to pace.

_Oh goddess _Serena thought frantically, "What type of consummation?"

"Sex," he answered automatically.

"With you?" She squeaked as if it were the most horrid thing in the world, "Can we do it with someone else?"

Serena instantly knew she had made a stupid mistake. At those simple mindless words, his eyes blazed with rage his lips pressing into a severe line and he marched towards her, grabbing her shoulders as she tried to roll away.

"Get this straight," He hissed, sharply jerking her towards him, "You might hate me, I don't care, but you are **_my_** woman. Sleep with any one who isn't me and I'll make them suffer hell before I rip their throat out!"

She shivered knowing that was no empty threat; he would do it and make sure they suffer till death took mercy.

"Only I can take away the pain," He said with a hard shake, "Only me!" With that he kissed her, hard and passionate, hand plunging into her hair to draw her close, like a starving man finding food.

There was desperation and intense hunger between them, and Serena felt her lips parting under his persuasive coaxing, allowing him entrance within her mouth. Serena moaned as her body swirled in the alien sensations, fireworks blowing in her head erasing all existence out – except for him. It was like she had no control, her arms encircling around his neck, drawing him closer, running along the rugged line of his jaw and into his thick hair. His hands touched her body so delightfully, branding her to him and Serena felt exhilarated, unable to contain her mews of satisfaction. Breaking off he laid short possessive kisses on her lips before pulling away. They were just mere kisses, but they terrifyingly aroused her, promising long hours of love and passion in his arms.

In those delicious moments Serena felt like the veil of fog, which had depressed her for days, had been removed, only to return once they were finished. Her head had no longer pounded with the touch of his lips, but the buzzing started as soon as his mouth left hers. Serena sat upon the couch panting, Darien on his knees in front of her. Seconds later his arms curved around her tiny waist, pulling her close where he laid his head on her breasts, nuzzling her skin softly as he guided her down onto the couch.

Gathering her last shred of dignity Serena protested, "I can't do this!"

With a frustrated sigh, Darien untangled himself and rose to his feet, his face switching from hot passion, to cold marble again.

Removing a silver cell phone he dropped it on the couch beside her, "Phone if you need me." Not a question, a statement, which had Serena instantly worrying.

With that he stalked from the apartment without a glance, agitation in his brisk manner.

"Oh and don't try to run," he said facing the door, "I will find you if you do."

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews, they really inspired meand helped to get this thing out. Soz for the long time this took --- exams were upon us in thesouthern hemisphere….stupid NCEA! I also got a job, and boy, it crushes your imagination! Any how, with the xmas holiday here I will have more time available for writing --- can't wait!

**Note:** I'm showing the very modernized community of pixies and fairies, later I hope to bring in some characters of the old world who are very strong to their culture, dialectand roots.

_**- Lady Isis**_

* * *

**...NEXT CHAPTER...

* * *

**

"You're late," Darien interrupted her thoughts, entering through a side door, wearing a dark shirt and black slacks.

"Sue me," Serena muttered to herself.

"Maybe I will," Darien said, his acute hearing picking up everything.

He looked so casual, as if this whole affair was something people did everyday, his eyes seeming to strip her naked. Serena felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny and backed away, heading towards the door, her instincts telling her to run from the wolf wanting to devour her – maybe it wasn't a good idea to come.

"Do you agree to consummate our bond?" He asked, his husky deep voice wrapping around her like silk…

**Oooh hooo! What will happen?Find out S's answer in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

**_Note! _**This chapter contains content which will burn – innocent slash un-used to lemons – ppl's eyes.

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 4

* * *

**_

"Okay, Andrew," Serena said walking into her apartment, "Home sweet home for the next few weeks huh?"

Andrew nodded, "So where do I sleep? With you? You'd better not kick," He joked lightly.

Serena laughed trying to keep the nauseating feeling down at the thought of a man, other then Darien, in her bed. Serena was in two minds, one said that Andrew was her greatest friend and he needed to stay somewhere while he recovered. The other said that Andrew wasn't her male, and so therefore she felt repulsed to have him there.

"No, I have the guest bedroom ready for you," Serena said, "And you'd better be nice. I spent the whole of yesterday cleaning my junk out of it."

"You wouldn't have had junk in it if you didn't hoard things," Andrew retorted.

"Do you want dinner tonight," She threatened, her hands settling stiffly on her hips.

"Uh are you cooking?" Andrew asked knowing Serena was a terrible cook after many disastrous meals she force fed him.

"Are you hinting something," Serena said eyes narrowed.

"No no!" Andrew said, raising his hands to surrender, "Uh how about we get pizza, on me – to celebrate!"

"Okay, fine then" she agreed slightly miffed but glad at the prospect of being released from kitchen duty, "I'll be in my room."

Retreating to the sanctuary of her bedroom – where she didn't have to look at Andrew – Serena went through her draw with shaky hands, removing a bottle of pain killers. Her head had pounded for the past three days, but with a male so close to her in her home, it had become harsh making her eyes water. Popping a pill in her hand, she looked down at it and frowned before tipping another five in her hand and swallowing them with a glass of water. However she knew the pills wouldn't work, no matter how many she took, but it made her feel better just for the hell of it anyway.

It had been the worst three days of her life since Darien's confrontation, everything went wrong and her body was in so much pain. A little sob escaped her throat and she quickly staunched further ones, she hated crying but there was only so much she could take. Sleep had eluded her the past three nights and when she managed a snooze Darien was always there, tormenting her with his sex appeal. She spent a good time at work avoiding men or she risked throwing up, and every goddamned fairy seemed to be giving her hell. In short she was deeply depressed and was at the end – end of what though?

Turning on her side she groaned, it was times like this that Serena wished she had someone to talk to. She had plenty of friends but none who would understand, if she told them they would be horrified and think she were some traitor to Faerie Folk, against the Queen. It also seemed that this incomplete bond had giving her bad luck, at work she had been detained to the desk and forced to work through Shield Enterprise's documents – talk about an ironic torment!

Removing her shoulder holster she snuggled into the bed feeling sleep come her way. Just as she was about to drift way Andrew burst through the door saying the pizza had arrived. Growling, another unusual thing she had developed, she dragged herself from the bed to enter the lounge, the disgusting stench of the pizza invading her senses. Usually she loved pizza, but because of this incomplete bond everything she loved she now hated and couldn't bear to eat anything. Taking a plate and dropping a triangle upon it she attempted a bite and gagged, this wasn't going to work.

"Want a drink Andrew?" She asked.

"Sure," He answered chomping through the pepperoni pizza.

Taking her plate she used the protection of the kitchen counters to drop her pizza in the bin, then slowly began to prepare a drink for Andrew, grabbing water for herself.

Placing it in front of him, Serena took her seat trying to ignore the smell and drink her water.

"Are you finished," Andrew asked looking at her nod in response, "Are you okay Serena?"

Serena made the motions to start answering but Andrew cut her off, "I know there is something wrong and I want to know. You've been totally out of it, you've been a zombie and rejecting cases at work to stay cooped up in your office – I might be stuck 'recovering' but I'm not out of it."

Serena winced; she had naively hoped that her habit change wasn't too noticeable, obviously not. She wrung her hands and listened as he continued.

"You've missed lunch everyday, and looking at you now I'd say you've been not just rejected lunch but dinner and breakfast I presume," Andrew was worried he had never seen Serena like this.

If it had been someone else Andrew wouldn't have noticed but for Serena the changes were so against her character it was hard not to notice. He hadn't said anything before because he thought she just needed some time, but he was sure if he gave her time she would kill herself. She looked thinner, her eyes dead and toneless accompanied by purple rings. Along with that, her feisty gusto had evaporated and no longer did that beautiful smile grace her face.

Serena debated quickly as to what to say then went for the general excuse women gave, "I've been having some….uh….womanly problems --- you know..." Her voice trailing away, hands up in the air as she did an 'I-can't-explain' shrug.

His eyes widened with understanding. Men presumed 'woman problems' had something to do with their periods; that's why it was foolproof, they had no real idea what 'women problems' were and it kept them quiet because it was an awkward topic to discuss.

"Oh," He said blankly blushing slightly, "You should go to the doctor."

Serena shook her head, "Its not serious, its just I'm a little messed up at the moment and _things_ have gone haywire. In a couple of weeks it will sort itself out," --- or not.

Andrew didn't look convinced, "I think you should still see a doctor."

Serena smiled reassuringly at Andrew, "Everything will be fine, don't worry," Before he could protest she said she was going to bed, 'a thing which would help the healing process of her problems'. If only it were that easy.

Locking her bedroom door, Serena flew across her bedroom and seized the phone Darien left from a draw. Her hands were shaking so much she had difficulty going through the directory to find his number. Locating it she bit her lip uncertainly, steeling herself she reminded herself she needed her life back. With the burst of those thoughts she pushed the ring button, before she got cold feet, and placed the phone to her ear.

Every ring of the phone made her more uncertain about what she was doing. She was about to cancel the call, because of nerves, when he answered.

"Hello Serena," He said, his tone making Serena crazy with its husky quality – he had the best voice she had ever heard.

"I want to complete the bond," She blurted. She knew Darien was smirking with victory and she gritted her teeth, clenching her fist. Thankfully though, he didn't rub this victory in her face.

"However," She added, "I will do this only on the conditions that it will be a secret, and no one will know – _no one_."

"Is that all?" He asked slightly amused.

"Yes," She said adamantly.

"I will make arrangements then," he said, "Expect something tomorrow, sleep well baby."

Serena said nothing, snapping the phone closed and falling onto the bed – wow that was exhausting. Her body seemed to relax now that she had agreed to…to do the consummation and a deep bone wary tiredness wrapped its cloak around her. Sluggishly she wriggled on the bed, removing the unnecessary clothing she was wearing; as soon as this was done and she had climbed beneath the covers she succumbed to the luxury of sleep.

* * *

Out of all days the one Serena was experiencing was the worst, true she had a good nights sleep but her mind was going round and round in circles as she constantly thought about the consummation. Everything went agonisingly slowly with plenty of trouble, especially when she got into an argument with an obnoxious fairy and ended up, with her temper at the end of its tether, punching her – resulting in two hours overtime.

"Andrew, where are you?" Serena asked, stepping through the apartment door.

"I'm here," He answered, Luna and Artemis curled on his lap as he did a crossword and watched TV, "Hi have a nice day?"

Serena looked dryly at him, "So I take it was a bad day."

"Don't ask," She cut him off, dumping her bag unceremoniously on the floor.

"Well Luna, Artemis and I had a great day!" Andrew said.

"Really," Serena said disinterested as she flicked through the mail.

"Well, as nice a day as one can have stuck at home with two cats…" He blubbered on.

"Um-hum," She mumbled, acting like a gracious listener.

Flicking through the sterile boring envelopes she scanned their titles, _electricity bill, flyer, rent…_the last letter was plain, but she could instantly feel quality in the cream envelope encasing its contents. Her heart raced at the unlabelled letter.

"…and so then you arrived. Hey! Are you listening to a word I just said?" Andrew asked through narrow eyes.

"Of course Drew," she said softly, a far away expression coating her face, "Um I'll just be in my room."

Serena took the letter with shaking hands, and then retreated to the privacy of her room where she opened the letter. The first thing that slipped from the envelope was a key card for a pent house accompanied by a note.

_1900_

_D._

Seven o'clock tonight Serena thought glancing at the clock, 6:22. Rubbing her eyes Serena wondered if she was doing the right thing, she was going to walk right into one of the most notorious criminal's territory; it was a huge risk on her behalf. What if the NDS found out? She could be imprisoned for treason and her family name destroyed.

"Goddess, why do things have to be so hard," She muttered lying down, "In fact, why is it always me who gets all the crap in life?" She whispered harshly, pounding her fist into the mattress, "_Always me_!"

_But I need to do this, one night with him, not even that, and I'll be back to normal and I'll never need to see him again! _She thought positively sitting up. In order to look less conspicuous, she changed her formal business suit for a pair of blue jeans and silk blouse. Grabbing her wallet she took a tan knee length coat from the wardrobe and slipped it on.

"Hey Andrew," she said re-entering the lounge, "I'm going out for a while, don't worry if it gets late and I'm not back."

Andrew looked suspiciously at her, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, no where special," Serena said, "Just a work meeting," She added as he looked unhappy with the short answer.

"Okay," He said, watching her through suspicious eyes. Was she really that see-through? She wasn't the best liar but she considered herself convincing enough.

Before he could protest, she bid her good bye, giving him a quick reassuring peck – suppressing a shudder as she did so – and flying out the door. Using the address on the key card she caught a taxi and arrived out side an absolutely massive building, the structure made almost completely out of shiny tinted glass. If she thought the outside was impressive the inside was even better. The interior was a stunning piece of art with expansive carpeted floors, cream walls gilded with gold and a huge, artfully wrought chandelier decked out with crystal. Serena's mouth opened in a small 'o' as she took in the marvellous sight. Wow Shields certainly knew how to live in style, but money wasn't everything she reminded herself.

Walking through the lobby, feeling alienated amongst the fancily dressed people, she slipped into the elevator before it closed. There were a couple people in the mirror line elevator: a detached old lady severely pouting in fur trimmed coat, a middle aged lady, obviously a workaholic as she remained trained to her organiser, and a young man, grinning flirtatiously at her. She gave him the cold shoulder; she didn't want to look at him when all he did, was make her want to hurl.

As they got to their floors they quickly left, leaving Serena alone to travel up to the 72nd floor of the building. When the doors eventually slid open, Serena instantly saw a difference from the past previous floors. The apartment, 842, was the only door at the end of a shallow corridor, whereas everyone else had multiple apartments per floor. Not only did it show he was stinking rich, but it made her feel isolated away from everyone else.

Stepping onto the plush cream carpet, she stopped in front of the double panelled doors and licked her lips, butterflies beating in her stomach – she had never been so nervous. Taking the key card from her pocket, she swiped it through the electronic lock and opened the door when the light flashed green. The inside was massive, with onyx marble floors leading into thick carpet. One wall comprised totally of ceiling to floor glass, displaying the night sky, and what was left was painted in masculine dark colours – it was a very sexy room.

"You're late," Darien interrupted her thoughts, entering through a side door, wearing a dark shirt and black slacks.

"Sue me," Serena muttered to herself.

"Maybe I will," Darien said, his acute hearing picking up everything.

He looked so casual, as if this whole affair was something people did everyday, his eyes seeming to strip her naked. Serena felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny and backed away heading towards the door, her instincts telling her to run from the wolf wanting to devour her – maybe it wasn't a good idea to come.

"Do you agree to consummate our bond?" He asked, his husky deep voice wrapping around her like silk.

Serena took in a shuddering breath before answering nervously, "Yes."

Before her eyes he ran like the speed of light, crushing his mouth upon hers before she could utter even a word, his arms curving around her leaning her back so she was forced to cling to him. He traced her lips wanting entrance and all Serena could do was helplessly oblige, all her pent up lust releasing. Boldly he stroked her tongue, a hand cupping her neck tilting her head up to give better access. It was so _good _and Serena couldn't resist at all, her hands feeling the ripple of power as his arms tightly closed around her lifting her off the floor, right against him. Serena's fingers sunk into the thick mass of his silky hair, her body on an overdose of pleasure as she felt every muscle and…bulge of Darien's Adonis physique. Breaking off, his lips began to wander, nipping and kissing roughly down her throat, her head tilting back as she basked in pleasure. Serena cried out as his teeth skimmed the scar on her neck, all rational thought gone as she melted away to another world of pure bliss.

Things were hot and volatile as their desires soared, and before she knew it Darien had swung her into his arms, darting to his bedroom. Placing her on the bed he resumed, plundering her mouth as he climbed on top of her, his nimble hands making light work of her jacket and blouse. Serena's fingers were equally as quick; gliding his buttons apart revealing the defined contours of his chest, Serena almost swooned at the sight of such splendour. Much to Darien's surprise, Serena rolled them over so that she was on the top her mouth descending on his chest wanting to feel its bronze smoothness against her lips.

A slow grind started as Serena moved her hips, feeling his arousal beneath her, motivating her further. As much as Darien enjoyed her domination, he was the leader and intended to stay like that flipping it back to being as it should be. He felt brutal in his need to have her, his agonizing wait had been too long and the wolf within snarled and snapped in rebuke of her resistance; despite all he tried to be as gentle as possible in his current state, wanting to give the most he could in their first time. Dispensing of her bra his hand cupped her perfect breast, his mouth encasing one hard nipple and swirling it with his tongue.

Serena moaned arching into him, "Darien, Darien," she whispered raggedly, her fingers weaving in his hair.

He shivered at the sound of his name on her lips and darted to her jeans, whipping them off followed by his own pants. The animal inside of him howled for him to make her his, now and forever, and he willingly did this sliding between her legs and thrusting himself into her slick entrance. She cried out with pleasure her body arching and thighs tensing around him; the world seemed to stop for them at that moment – being the enemy forgotten, along with everything else in life, as a new rose blossomed – them. Slowly he started a rhythm, letting her silken muscles adjust to his size.

"More, more," she begged, wrapping her legs around his narrow hips. He willingly did so, going faster and plunging deeper – nothing, no experience in his life, could compare to what Darien felt and a predatory instinct within him awoke.

Her moans rung in the room further arousing Darien, his wolfish nature shining through as he growled deep in his throat with satisfaction. The tempo kept increasing, winding the lovers up to their breaking points; Serena was close so to climaxing, he could feel it, and maintaining his pace he sucked the scar upon her neck, which did it. He felt her inner muscles contract around him, and he too followed in ecstasy, spilling inside her, his soul fusing with hers in a fantastic explosion of colour. He was aware of her every thought as connections were forged, draining them of energy, but it was worth it for all the fulfilment they felt. The euphoria that coursed through Darien was indescribable and he threw his head back, his animal howl slicing through the dark room, showing his victory.

Exhaustion washed over the lovers and Darien lowered himself upon Serena, his head nestling predatorily between her breasts, a hand snaking possessively around her waist almost erotically stroking her hip.

The pain Serena felt was totally gone, replaced by an indescribable pleasure, it was truly amazing and she lay passive, too tired to move after their intense session. It was then after the fog of desire dissipated enough, did Serena realize that she had done what was needed and she didn't have to stay anymore. Stirring beneath Darien's heavy body the physical connection broke as his member slid from her.

_.Don't._

Serena jolted; did she just hear that in her head? She shivered and tried again, but his hand pulled her back his body sliding fully over hers to prevent her escape.

_Stay…_ he purred languidly in her mind, leaning down to kiss her.

"Let me go," she said, jerking her mouth way from his lips, "We did the consummation thingie and I want to go now."

_Yes, we did the consummation, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you go,_ his essence like liquid silk in her mind.

"Don't do that!" She said, not liking his talking in her head one bit.

"Why not?" He antagonized, biting at her hypersensitive pointed ear, making her squirm.

"Because I don't like it!" She snapped, which was true. The concept he could just enter her mind disturbed and scared her, when she felt like that an instant façade of tough angriness formed to hide weakness.

Hitting his chest with her fists Serena struggled for freedom, but instantly became silent when a deep growl rumbled in Darien's throat, his eyes flashing a vivid blue, a warning not to mess with him at all. Serena released a strangled cry of frustration, looking away from Darien, hot anger flushing her cheeks; she refused to be submissive to him. She didn't love him, the only reason she agreed to consummate the bond was for relief from the agony she was living --- it was merely a mutual benefit to complete it. But it seemed from his stubborn ass attitude he wanted more, was this to be her life? Living in the shadows chained to the man who forced her with the burden of being his 'female' --- well screw him, he'd have to learn he couldn't have everything in life and that was her. Serena couldn't do it, couldn't betray faerie folk after years of her services and family's hard work. With her mind in turmoil an even more horrific thought occurred to her as she felt him becoming aroused, pushing between her legs.

"Oh my God!" She said, "Please say you used protection."

He looked sceptically at her, "I refuse to wear human contraptions with my --."

"No!" Serena interrupted panicky, tears pricking in her eyes, "I can't afford to get pregnant!"

Her fear fuelled her body and she managed to escape him, sliding from the bed and grabbing her blouse and jeans, wrenching them on as she ran towards the door.

"What's wrong with getting pregnant?" Darien said his voice stinging with anger as he encircled her from behind.

"What's wrong with it! What's wrong with it!" Serena shrieked hysterically, "You are a self centred bastard. I can't believe you! Fucking you is one thing, but having children is something I can't accept."

"Why not?" He antagonized, "I accepted the fact you weren't a virgin."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything! I wasn't going to save myself until you came along! Arrogant pig," She yelled feeling smothered by his large body.

"You should have," He said angrily, "It was my right."

"Chauvinistic, bigoted, arse hole!" She yelled, "I loathe you!"

"And I want you," he said, lust swirling within his eyes.

Next thing they were feverishly kissing, her jeans being discarded and blouse pulled off her shoulders to meet the floor. Darien began roughly biting and kissing down her neck, creating a burning path down her throat. It became difficult to control her legs as she steadily lost control, and Darien took the advantage, navigating to a wall and pushing her against it. Under her hands she could feel the wide span of his pectorals twitch, and she wound her arms tightly around his neck, lifting her body so they were equal. Finally corresponding, Darien impaled her and Serena's gasp of pleasure broke the kiss as her head went back against the wall, eyes closed in rapture to savour the moment. Wrapping her legs tightly around his hips she let him move in the fast rhythm satisfying their hungry passion. Just as Darien released, he slammed his mouth upon Serena's, swallowed her shattered scream as their souls once again becoming one with their bodies. Over and over they climaxed as they tried to get to the bedroom, their exhaustion forgotten as they did it on the cold coffee table before falling back into bed. Every time they finished and climaxed Darien got hard again and the cycle started again – which wasn't biologically possible.

Darien laughed throatily as he caught her train of thought, "It's a special werewolf feature, to pleasure their mate."

"I can't do any more," Serena panted, her body screaming at the exertion.

She was so tired, her eyes felt like they had lead weights upon them, and it didn't help that Darien had enveloped her within his strong arms, resting her upon his hard warm chest.

_I should go, but I don't want too…_

Catching the thought that went through Serena's head, he grinned stroking her smooth feminine curves, a deep satisfaction coursing through him. He had been surprised at her stamina; she kept up and kept going even totally drained from the bonding --- who said pixies were just sprinters. He licked his lips at the thought of her at full power; next time was guaranteed to be even better; and there was going to be a next time, he would make sure of it – despite what Serena thought.

She looked like a beautiful angel in his arms, her hair spread over his shoulder, contrasting strongly against the dark sheets. She was so different to women of his species, who were tall and athletic, on the masculine side. Serena was tiny filled with abundant curves, her face unmistakably feminine with extraordinary pale skin, delicate features and lush pink lips – even as she slept they were pulled in a cute pout. She may look fragile, but Darien knew she was no wilting lily, which made a part of her passionate nature. Never in a thousand years had he expected to have a little pixie as his alpha female, but on the night of her infiltration she was like a shining light, radiating sexuality, seducing him with her delicious scent.

She was _far_ better then he ever wanted, but damn she was frustrating! He couldn't believe the amount of time she had resisted him, most females who weren't bonded didn't last a couple days, she had lasted almost a month since the marked her! But their intense love making made up for his agony of waiting, she was his, body and soul so his wolf backed down, now if only he could get her mind to see. Brushing a kiss upon her brow, he let himself drift with her into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

When Serena awoke the first thing she noticed was how amazing she felt, cuddled in a warm embrace. The second thing she noticed was how sore her muscles were, and the third thing she realized was she had sex with Darien Shields – her worst enemy. Her eyes revolved around the room, trying to find a clock for the time, unfortunately there was none, and she had no idea if it was night or day as the drapes were drawn, making the room incredibly dark.

Glancing up at Darien she could see his eyes were closed, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, her hair a tangled mess curling all over his body. Grimacing she slid as carefully as possible from his arms, wincing at the slight pain of her movements – what a workout! Finding her pink panties, giving up on the bra when she couldn't find it she entered the lounge to retrieve her blouse (on the floor) and jeans (thrown on a couch). Stepping back into the bedroom to grab her jacket, she found Darien very much awake, his torso propped on the headboard, the sheet riding dangerously low on his hips. In his hand he held her bra his intense eyes fixed on her every movement as she picked up her jacket – why didn't she just grab the coat before?

Stepping from the bed, she contained her eyes from travelling over his nude body, fixing them straight into his. Poising her body, she couldn't help slipping into a defensive stance; she was going to leave this time, unlike the last attempt which failed so drastically.

"Till next time," He purred.

"Yeah right, don't count on it," Serena said hostility in her voice as she turned to leave.

His arm caught her wrist stopping her, a mirthless smile forming on his face, "One parting kiss, _lover,_" he said in a low seductive tone.

Serena laughed sardonically, "No freaking way!"

She didn't have much choice in the issue as he swooped down and took her lips anyway. Serena broke off before her body began to succumb to lust and she glared at him, then without a word stalked off out the door.

Serena had been dismayed to find the sun shining outside, and the world in full swing. From a clock she saw that it was well past 11 o'clock! On her crazy rampage to get home, Serena felt the full impact of what her carnal desires entailed, sure she had fixed up her little problem, but now she had to live with the guilt. Tears involuntarily prickled in her eyes, she was a traitor; she had slept with a man that she loathed, that had murdered her kind. Yes it was to consummate her bond, but that didn't mean that she was to repeatedly have sex with him over and over. Rushing home she threw the door open and ran right into Andrew, landing hard on her backside.

"Serena! Where have you been," Andrew yelled, "I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," she muttered, a tear involuntarily streaking down her cheek.

"Whoa Rena, what's wrong," He asked his anger evolving to concern as he crouched down, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, no," she managed with a watery smile, "Got to get to work."

"Serena, I've phoned the NDS and said you were ill today," Andrew answered, "But where were you and don't say a business meeting. I might be out of action for the next month, but that doesn't mean I don't know what is going on at the NDS. There was no meeting last night." He said, wiping her tear away an adamant expression on his face.

"I…I…" a pained look on her face, what could she say, "Please don't ask Drew."

Andrew sighed, dragging a hand through his golden hair, "Fine Serena, but does this have to do with your relationship with that secret man?"

"God, please no Andrew," She begged, "I have to sleep."

Standing up she moved towards her bedroom, hearing Andrew release a frustrated sigh. Once alone she climbed into bed and let sleep send her into oblivion – unable to cope with her betrayal.

* * *

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year**

I am sorry this took so long to get out, but work had meincredibly busy the last week and a half, with no day off because we're short staffed you see. But by the end of the 10 / 11 / 12 hour dayI was just WAY too tired to update, and my boss has been giving me absolute **hell **making me very miserable and uninspired (if ur interested I'm gonna write something on my livejournal). However, finally with the statutory (sp?) holidays and xmas cheer I managed to do some editing. The chapter is far from perfect but I'm happy enough with it.

Yes it seems all of a sudden, and I realize some ppl wanted to make more resistance between the wonderfully explosive pair, but I NEEDED to portray the inability to cope without the bond being formed; however Serena should become more resistant and stronger to Darien now that the bond is there.

_**- Lady Isis**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

_W_**a**_R_**n**_I_**n**_G_**Contains a lemon.

* * *

**

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 5

* * *

**_

A escaped her Serena's lips, she felt dissatisfied, restless; she yearned and craved something like a drug addict, the narcotic being Darien Shields. Nothing would remove his kiss from her lips, the way he touched her. Nothing. And nothing could replace it, the thought of another man sickening her beyond imagination. It was an itch beneath her skin, robbing her of her sanity, a desire so strong she wanted to cry and scream to be sated.

Again she released a deep longing sighed and leaning back into her chair, gave her cramped muscles a well deserved stretch. Glancing at the dull grey clock, on her dull grey wall, she found the time to be well after nine in the night. Her gaze dropped down onto the stacks of paperwork she was yet to complete then cursed the night creatures for their influx of bad behaviour. She wanted to at least get half of the work done tonight, but it was looking impossible and Serena groaned. _Well it's not like I'm expected home,_ she thought sadly, thinking about Andrews return to work and back to his apartment after a month's recuperation.

Running a trembling hand through her sweaty hair, Serena undid the first few buttons of her blouse. The heat was unbearable, her clothes constricting, actually _hurting _her body. What she needed was a break, so standing up she grabbed her coat and left the vicinity. Exiting the building Serena relished the sharp crisp air that lashed her body, making her shiver as it touched her flushed skin. Wrapping her coat securely, Serena leant against a light post and, ruffling through her pockets, extracted a pack of cigarettes and lighter.

Serena was not a smoker, only reserving it for when she was stressed or perplexed – the present being a prime example. Placing an ivory cylinder delicately between her lips, she cupped the lighter and lit the end. Serena always enjoyed the first puff of a cigarette it was clean and always soothed her ragged nerves. As she allowed the languid smoke to seep through her lips, she choked her eyes watering, a result of her lack of practice. Taking smaller breaths, she watched the smoke curl and twist in the air, her wound tight temper dissipating.

Shaking her head to clear the fog of confusion, she instantly regretted her actions as a sharp pain shot through her mind causing her to gasp. Grimacing, eyes watering, she searched her pockets for the prescribed tablets the doctor gave after she started getting the severe headaches all those weeks ago. Between her hunt she heard something, an incredibly soft sound that normally a person could never pick up on. Serena froze her blue eyes wide with instant awareness. Eyes roaming she tried to locate a source to ease her mind; but when no logical reason came she stiffened, the fine hairs on the back of her neck raising as she sensed something close by.

Mechanically she tossed the cigarette butt to the side and tried to resume normality, walking back towards the sanctuary of the NDS half expecting something to jump her. The last three steps were unbearable as her fear peaked, the area between her shoulder blades itching, as if expecting to be stabbed. But nothing occurred, and as soon as she entered the building she almost collapsed with relief. She tried to laugh at her idiosyncrasy but all that came out was a short bark. She was becoming a fearful freak, a pessimistic, moody, lonely person – which was odd considering she'd always been the antonym of that.

On return to her office, she took one look at all the work, _stuff it_ she thought, her mind a riotous mess. Fear. Fatigue. Arousal. Calling a cab she left, this time from the busy front where there was plenty of light and people, paranoia sweeping her delicate frame.

When she got home Serena's apartment was dark and empty, further sinking her into the dumps. Dropping her bag and coat on the couch she proceeded to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Serena gazed at her reflection with impassive eyes, she felt – suffocated – but it felt from another part of her. Pulling the tie from her hair, she slowly undressed then, spinning the taps on the shower stepped under the freezing jets in an attempt to cool her flaming skin. She hissed as the water hit her aroused nipples, the frigid temperature doing nothing to dampen the lava boiling in her veins. She went through the motions of washing, reluctantly wrapping a towel around her body when she was done and returning to her bedroom. Just glancing at her nightwear had Serena cringing; she couldn't bear to spend the night in it, the dread, a contagious disease, passing onto her luxurious bed. Dropping the irritating towel, she stripped the bed to the barest minimum of a satin sheet, and slid within determined to catch a little sleep which eluded her.

"So tired," Serena muttered groggily, burying her head in her pillows.

Curling under her sheet Serena managed to drift to sleep, but her dreams were haunted, of running through the forests, running from Shields as he tried to claim her again.

Moaning in her sleep her delicate brow furrowed, she wanted it to end, wanted it to be over.

"_But we're far from over…"_

* * *

It had to be early morning when Serena was disturbed from sleep. She despised early mornings, especially today where she was about to explode, trying to focus she remembered what had awoken her.

"The phone," she grumbled, stumbling from bed and staggering to the lounge, fully in the nude.

"Hello," _you bastard_, she thought.

"Serena," Andrew's voice replied.

"What," She snapped.

"Meet down at NDS," Andrew replied, "Pronto."

"It's bloody three in the morning," Serena hissed back, feeling like a petulant child ready to throw a tantrum.

"Don't argue. Get here now." Andrew snapped, his voice hard, not to be reckoned with, then he cut off leaving Serena to listen to the broken dial tone.

Serena groaned, slamming the phone back onto the cradle. It had better be worth the early morning she grumbled to herself, already sleep deprived as it was. Returning to her room she slipped on some cotton panties and grabbed a pair of comfortable jeans, it was after hours so they hopefully weren't expecting anything flash. With a quick dig in her draws she extracted a tank top and casual jacket, zooming round the house to find her boots.

"Urg!" She muttered with distaste as she glanced in the bathroom mirror, "You look like shit."

Sweeping her hair into a very messy braid, she tried to douse the fatigue from her features with cold water. Tiredness beat at her head, along with hunger, her body just not feeling like food, the concept of eating becoming a fast chore. Slipping her holster under her jacket, Serena swallowed a couple caffeine pills and took three bites from an apple before departing to the NDS.

Though pissed as she was, she was also intrigued by what couldn't wait in the morning. Andrew was practically waiting at the door of the elevator at her descent.

"Come on, Serena," Urgency in his voice as he roughly grabbed her arm.

"Hang on Drew," Serena answered.

"We don't have time to mess around, Serena, Prince Diamond is coming to our quarters at nine in the morning. We have a huge amount to prepare."

"Shit. You didn't tell me he was coming!" Serena interrupted, "I look like a truck ran over me, then reversed back over and squashed me again."

"Nice analogy," Andrew replied dryly, "But he won't be looking at you. I'm sure he'll understand under the circumstances."

Serena glared, "You're supposed to say 'No Serena, what are you taking about, you look stunning!'"

A small smile briefly touched his mouth, alleviating the terrible seriousness that was foreign to his personality.

"Well, then I'd be lying because you look like shit. Sorry."

"Thanks," Serena replied sarcastically, catching the door after him.

The meeting room was cast in a low light and Serena was disgruntled to see that it was already filled with her department – it seemed she was incurably late no matter what she did. With a sigh she seated herself as Andrew assumed the speakers position at the front.

"Alright, so we're all here," Andrew said, "Sorry about the early hour. One of the night shift teams got a message that one of Shields connections wants to talk."

Sudden fear rolled in her stomach. What were they going to say, would it endanger Darien?

"What do they want in return?" Someone asked, interrupting Serena's train of fear for Darien.

_What the _hell_ am I thinking about! _Serena reprimanded, _I don't care about Darien Shields. _

"Immunity when Shield's is caught," Andrew replied simply.

"Well, can we trust them?" Serena asked, blocking out all personal affairs.

"Truthfully – I'm not sure." Andrew answered, "He wants to meet with the head of our case – me – to make sure that all agreements are carried out. He wants no fuss and the least amount of field agents. We can't afford for them to bolt – we need _any_ information on a possible night creature revolution. They are becoming incredibly bold amongst humans – we've had to adjust five memories in the past week after an attack."

"Do you think war is brewing?" A brunette fairy, by the name Greg Bradshore, asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but something is happening," Andrew replied.

"I'm one of those agents," Serena interrupted loudly.

"And I want to be one too," Seiya added.

"I shall decide in accordance to out needs," Andrew replied.

"But what if it's one of those traps – like at the warehouse?" Serena asked.

"'fraid I can't promise that it won't be," His voice sober, "But there will be men on the perimeters if we should have any issues."

"When's this meeting arranged for?"

"Tonight. I'm dispatching a team to prepare the premises' in the area." He answered then continued, "I shall go and talk to the subject while the immediate agents will prowl the surroundings. The back force will remain out the perimeters, unless we need them."

Andrew glanced over the NDS agents gathered in the room. He was proud of every one of them who placed their lives in danger for the protection of the Faerie society.

"All right, Serena and Seiya will serve as the immediate force, while tech…" He paused pointing to Melvin McKellar, the resident computer – slash – gadget geek, "…Shall integrate with the back force which is everyone. Exception of Greg and Yaten who will hold fort back here."

There was a murmur of throughout the room at the job allocations. Serena could see Greg was unhappy being forced to stay behind, Yaten looked cool like always, something Serena always envied.

"People," Andrew said, trying to hush the talking, "To boot, we've got Prince Diamond coming down at nine in the morning. As you all realize Night Creature activities have sky rocketed, they've become restless and the queen is anxious to know what's happening."

"What _is_ happening?" Yaten asked, "Is there going to be a Night Creature revolt?"

"Like I've said, something is happening," Andrew answered, "It seems that Shields is challenging us. He's been appearing more frequently amongst humans causing trouble – leaving us all the mess to clean up."

Serena rubbed her aching eyes in preparation for the full debriefing, which was guaranteed to take a couple of hours.

"The secret meeting will commence in Beautoch," Andrew started.

Serena frowned, "Isn't that a little risky? Its run down and filled with renegades."

"Not my choice, it is where we were instructed," Andrew answered, "Perhaps it's the appropriate place, who would suggest a meeting at that area." Others around the room murmured in agreement.

With a click of a remote, Andrew projected an image upon the wall. "So this is a blue print of the suburb."

"He wants to meet at this residence. An ex-bakery. Serena is the blue line and Seiya the red," Glancing at each agent as he did so, "Seiya will be in the immediate vicinity, scouting the upper building and surrounding buildings."

Serena noted that Seiya had the more precarious job, being situated right in the hot spot.

"Serena will scout further out. There will be camera's connecting the tech team to the immediate surroundings, so we will be properly prepared. We can't screw this up."

Every fine detail was discussed dragging on and on. Serena's back ached and a fine sheen of perspiration coated her forehead but she was shivering. In the room she felt suffocated, the walls compressing tighter and tighter upon her. Glancing surreptitiously at her watch the time had progressed to seven in the morning, Andrews voice was merely a blur in her ears, she wished more then anything that he would finish. Thankfully, Andrew did conclude and there was a scrape of chairs as their department filed out.

"Serena," Andrew called.

"Mmm," she replied, replacing her fatigued expression with a happy look.

"You might want to go home. Get dressed nicely for Prince Diamond," Andrew said.

"Just what I had in mind, Drew," Serena replied.

"Everything will be alright, okay," Andrew said with a soft smile, taking her hand in a reassuring grip.

Serena tried to mirror the image, but it was purely superficial. Somehow it wasn't going to be as easy as Andrew put it.

000

Getting ready was a rush job. She had another shower to remove the cold sweat and had meticulously dried and styled her hair. Raiding her closet, she put on full underwear, despite her reluctance, selecting a soft cotton bra opposed to the rougher lace. Becoming a nudist was a very appealing idea. Buttoning an understated blouse, she selected a no-nonsense black skirt and completed everything with a sharp cut jacket, which concealed her single holster.

She was in no mood for the intricate making up of her face, instead just opting for a gloss to sooth her sore lips. _The prince won't really give a toss what a pixie looks like _she thought logically. Her tummy gave a pitiful rumble, but her throat still constricted at the prospect of food so she left back to the NDS. Like usual, with a glace at her clock she realized she was pushing time, the time already being 8.30.

It was almost nine o'clock when she arrived; Andrew giving her a scathing look to which she responded, giving an apologetic shrug. Barely five minutes later, nine o'clock on the dot, there resounded multiple foot falls out side in the corridor. First to enter was two heavy set men, both in severe grey suits, the bulkiness under their coats indicating heavily armed. Behind them followed the prince and another man with a third bodyguard.

At once, everyone in the department, whether in their cubicles or loitering, stood up to show their respect. Serena didn't want to, but Andrew clenched her arm and pulled her up. Serena childishly glared at him, a sulky expression curving on her lips.

The prince was a handsome man, Serena grudgingly had to admit, much better then what photos portrayed of him. He was fine boned, but not scrawny, with exotic features and sharp indigo eyes that scouted out the room then seemed to rest upon her. Serena allowed a soft glower to form as she bravely peered back at him, her arms crossing defensively. The man next to him Serena recognized as his younger brother, taller then Diamond and lean with muscle. He gave the illusion of laziness but Serena could see him ready for action if the time came.

"Welcome, Prince Diamond," Andrew said charitably, shaking hands with the prince.

"Good Morning," He replied in a hypnotic voice, "What information do you have for me."

"I hope you don't mind if my team continue with their work, there is plenty to prepare for with tonight." Andrew said.

"By all means, continue," Diamond replied, "You won't even notice I'm here."

Serena sent one final glare then turned heel, rather rudely, at the permission. Instead of heading to her office, she directed herself to the shooting range. Removing her jacket she tossed it on a plastic chair and removed her holster to allow for free shooting. Her mood was dark and depressed, needing to vent some anger, so she chose a heavier, substantial gun and slammed a cartridge into its hilt. Slipping on protective glasses, she stepping into the shooting lane and adopted the two handed stance, legs wide for balance. She aimed at the silhouetted man, and released her shot, the back log on the gun jolting her hard.

Darien flashed within her mind, the never ending argument raging within her. She shivered at the memory of his hard shoulders and strong chest. It had been so relieving to have him there, he was there to look after her, as no one else had ever been, and the heavy burdens had been removed temporarily with the night they shared. She vehemently defended her independence, but it had been so wonderful to have him there – she always got sick of being everyone else's rock to cling to.

Round after round she shot, but her mind was only half on the job. His kisses and admonitions made her feel, special, the danger he emanated making her heart thump. Serena shook her head, her movements agitated as she slammed a new cartridge in, the boiling anger fuelling the accurate rapid succession of bullets. It would never be possible! He was a werewolf and she just a short insignificant pixie, he could squash her with his finger _or claw_. He had made it quite clear that he wore the pants in any relationship and there was to be no discussions about anything because he made the choices. That's not what she wanted.

Putting the gun into a niche in the wall, she raised her arms and stretched, her arms trembling from, what she hoped, was the hard back draft on the gun.

A soft whistle of admiration caught her attention. Quickly she spun around to see Prince Diamond, minus the entourage, leaning at the firing line entrance. Slowly, eyes filled with suspicion, she removed her glasses and placed them with the gun.

"Nice," He said, his comment with an ulterior meaning as he dragged his gaze up her body to her face, "Very nice."

"Prince Diamond," She replied dryly in greeting, a fake smile forming on her mouth.

"Just, Diamond," He corrected, "Excellent shots," He added, the man target body battered with accurate holes, reminiscent of her own in her messed state.

"Thank you," she managed, "But it seems you're with out your sitters," Unable to resist the ego diminishing quip.

The suave look on his handsome face, faltered a bit as his eyes becoming icy, "I think I'm perfectly safe here."

"Damn straight," Serena interjected.

"But," He added, taking the heavy gun, "It's not like I need it,"

Two seconds later the new silhouette sported a hole right between the eyes.

Serena gave a small 'humph' of nonchalance, gathering her coat and heading to the exit. His hand shot out and caught her upper arm. At once her body began to reject the image of his slender fingers around her arm and she looked back, glaring at him.

"You never gave me your name," Diamond smiled, but his eyes burning.

"I'm sure you know it already," She answered, trying to jerk from his fingers.

Her actions only caused him to tighten, the grip painful but she showed no other expression on her face.

"I want to hear from you," He persisted.

"Serena Linton," She supplied, holding out her hand.

He took it, his hand encasing hers, cool and dry against her calloused palms, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She gave a tight smile, and then assumed her path out the exit.

She heard him chuckle behind her, "So that's it? No questions or conversation with me?"

Serena turned, "Look, I do my job and what's right for faerie folk. I don't feel the need to talk to someone who helped in the massacre of pixie blood. You have my allegiance but I don't have to like you."

"True," He agreed, "However, you're judging me on the faults of my race – not as a person. I'm trying to break the prejudice within our species, but your attitude doesn't help in progression. You don't have to like me, but make that decision when you adequately know me."

Serena instantly felt ashamed of her actions. She hated the prejudice and there she was supplying it. A deep blush coated her cheeks and she bit her lip.

"You're right," She admitted, "I apologize."

"No need," He smiled, "So where are you off to now?"

Serena flustered for a moment, where was she going? She was just trying to get away from him.

"Um, actually, I don't know," she answered sheepishly, a blush stealing across her face again. Trust her to get all messed up around a prince!

Diamond found that adorable blush endearing, the hard thorns removed to reveal the rare gem beneath – and oh, did he like gems. Slipping her arm within his, he pulled her away, "Allow me."

Serena returned the smile, the horrible feeling returning as she touched the man. Dammit! She hated it so! Luckily at that moment her cell went off and as she answered, she found it to be an irate Andrew.

"All right Drew, don't get your knickers in a twist," Serena answered, then mentally groaned. She shouldn't have said that in front of the prince.

Slipping it within her pocket, she turned to Diamond his eyes dark and there seemed to be a spark of annoyance dancing within their depths.

"Sorry, that was Andrew. He's pi-I mean- peeved that I'm missing," Serena answered censoring her words, "I've got to go. Thanks for everything though."

"No," Diamond answered smoothly, "Thank you," as he brought her hand up and brushed his lips along her knuckles.

Reclaiming her hand and placing it behind her, to hide the adrenaline shakes surging through her, she darted off. Prince Diamond was no doubt a sharp man, with great manners and smooth charm, but he was also unnerving with his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm losing my mind," Serena muttered to herself, unconsciously rubbing her kissed hand over her skirt.

000

"Serena, what's your position?" Her walkie-talkie asked.

"I'm in position," She answered back as she leaned against the graffiti scarred wall.

"Excellent. You Seiya?" It crackled, followed by Seiya's confirmation.

Serena prowled the alleys and dark crevices that made up Beautoch. It was such a dangerous area that not even the homeless slept there. Serena shivered at the sharp wind that tore at her black coat, her foot falls deceivingly relaxed considering the huge amounts of tension winding within her. Her eyes scanned everywhere, her ears straining for any sound that could alert her to danger. Underneath her long leather jacket, reassuringly, were two heavy magnums which she was ready to grab at any given moment. Serena was a silent cat, dancing within the shadows of the groaning buildings, the moon spilling eerie light upon the rain slicked concrete.

Serena sighed, her warm breath coming out as mist in the frigid night. Amidst the eerie silence Serena began to sense something, the hairs at the back of her neck rising with warning, but she continued walking with a smooth step. Her whole body was in overload as she tried to pin point the location of her stalker. Several times she saw a shadow slinking past that of a predator and Serena did not like being the prey. Her pace increased as she slowly bought her walkie-talkie to her mouth. Just as she was about to speak she saw a body move like lightening jumping from shadow to shadow. Serena dropped walkie-talkie with a clatter as she grasped a gun defensively. The quick flashes moved down an alley and Serena pursued, her steps fast but not fast enough as it melted away into the ever present shadows. Her initial speedy sprint decreased to a brisk jog as she tried to catch her breath and to locate where she was. In a couple moments she deduced she was totally lost in the labyrinth of buildings and swore vehemently.

Slowing to a walk she stuck to the walls, the feeling of danger still surrounding her. Her lips felt dry and she licked them, moving towards an old, once beautiful building, which caught her attention. With her foot, she nudged the door a crack to slide within, her gun moving quickly in the shadowed room. Her heart beat loudly in her ears and perspiration gathered on her body. The room was empty and once again she began to curse hotly. She was about to leave when a shadow darted through the end door, deeper into the building. Serena resumed the chase again and took the dusty steps two at a time, hoping its rickety structure would hold under her weight. The building stairs twisted up like a square spiral in the building, which she deduced had once been flats long abandoned. At the steps landing, she saw many doors, but she knew exactly where she was going – all the dull panelled doors were closed, except on at the end.

Serena moved on the balls of her feet, her advance silent and swift. With a quick kick the door slammed open, hitting the wall, and Serena moved in. There was deep disappointment as she realized the apartment flat was empty but also relief at not having to confront anybody. Serena lowered her gun swiping hair from her face, a long tirade of swear words escaping her lips. But Serena wasn't alone as she'd thought, the door behind her slamming closed with a loud bang.

She swirled around and there, in front of her eyes, was a massive black wolf blocking the escape route. His eyes shone with cunning male satisfaction at his successful luring. Serena's breathing increased, but not with fear – for subliminally she knew he would never hurt her – but excitement. He was so big, the animal's shoulders easily reaching her hips, his dark eyes so intense she seemed to fall within their depths. The moonlight, which filtered through slanted boards on the windows, rippled over his pitch black pelt that slammed into pure white on his jaw and belly, no greys in between. It looked so luxurious Serena ached to bury her face against it and smell the wilderness it reeked of.

Her body reacted to him, a hotness forming within her lower body. She had no idea what to do. Attempt to slide past the beast and out run him? Unlikely. Staying was her final option and she bit her already raw lip with nervousness. Hiking her gun up again she glared down at the wolf resenting the bombardment of emotions he _always_ bought.

"What do _you_ want?" She forced out, "Why are you here?"

Serena's eyes widened as she witnessed the wolf morph, limbs enlarging and organs reshaping, until Darien stood before her – stark naked. And what a glorious sight he was! Serena's eyes dilated, his golden god like body coated in a fine sheet of sweat, emphasizing every ripple of his heavy muscles. Her eyes slipped lower to find him heavily aroused. Serena coughed quickly to break the silent tension, averting her eyes back to his way too smug face.

"Long time no see," Darien said softly.

His features were perfectly controlled, his sensual lips turned up in a sardonic grin that never reached his icy eyes. He was composed and calm while she was slowly turning into a puddle of mush. She was having difficulties functioning, her hands shaking like a drug addict without his dose, which wasn't good because it detracted from her control over the situation. Damn! She was the one with the gun! He was absolutely starkers for crying out loud! Even without clothes he was bloody scary.

"What? Nothing to say?" Darien antagonized, moving forwards slowly, not the least bit intimidated by her pointing gun.

Internally, her mind was screaming to pull the trigger, but her body remained frozen in ice with other ideas. His finger tip touched the end of her magnum and slid up its barrel, eyes never breaking contact with hers. His hand touched her hand, easing the gun from her numb grip. Replacing the safety he dropped it to the wooden floor with a hard clank.

"What about, 'How are you, Darien'?" He suggested, "To which I'd reply: you're killing me, baby. Why are you forcing us to endure this?"

He stopped two inches from her, his head dipping as if to kiss her, but never meeting its destination. His hair tumbled around his face as he gazed down at her, his eyes narrowed and lips in a hard line. She could see Darien was not happy, the displeasure etched on his taunt features, but there was also a note of confusion in his eyes. Serena almost screamed with frustration, she couldn't take the temptation being so close yet so far! Rising on her tip-toes she covered the distance, planting her lips firmly against his, the first kiss she'd ever initiated. Her arms wrapped around his neck, plastering herself right against him, her tongue probing his mouth a hot fever consuming her. She wanted to cry at the instant relief and euphoria that the contact gave, it was so good and she kept pressing forward unable to stop herself. Darien was only too willing to join in, claiming her hips and grinding his desire right against her. As she broke off, her breathing laboured, she nipped, licked and sucked along his blue shadowed jaw and neck. Darien pulled off her coat and holster, swiftly pulling the tank beneath over her head, so they were skin to skin.

Serena basked in pure sensation, Darien exploring her body, his hands leading the path of his kisses over her neck and chest. With quick and nimble fingers, he opened the fly of her jeans, easing them from her hips and down her legs, which she kicked off with her shoes. Serena wished she'd worn sexy lacy panties, but she'd gone for comfort, wearing a pink cotton pair.

Darien muttered something soft against the junction of her neck, sliding in and softly probing her. Serena almost keeled at the tsunami of feelings, gripping his hair and moaning his name.

Darien could feel she was slick with desire, her breathless calls adding to the satisfaction. She wanted him so bad, her body beckoning him with her musky female scent. He would explode if he had to endure any more and gripping her panties, pulled them to the floor.

Both arms, of hard steel, rose around her little frame, dragging her up so she was square with him and her feet dangled a good inch off the floor. Everything happened like a dream with no thought as he claimed her lips in another earth-defying kiss. Serena knew what to do and wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, positioning him right above her entrance.

"Do it." He moaned against the crook of her neck.

Serena couldn't bear to tease him, because it would impact on her too, and began to slowly impale herself throwing her head back in rapture. Darien took the lead then, thrusting up into her with hard sure strokes that had stars exploding in her vision. Everything between them were perfect, fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle and as Darien swelled within her abdomen, her muscles clamped down setting the impending climax in motion. As he released within her, he bit on her shoulder to stop a howl of his victory, his tongue tasting her blood and eagerly lapping up the part of her essence. She panted against his neck, still suffering the aftershocks of their experience, her legs still tight around him and arms locked as if afraid to lose him. Darien smiled, she'd never get him out of her system, he'd buried deep into her soul and found his sanctuary as she had ingrained within his soul. He wanted to do it again but the crackle of her walkie-talkie, he'd retrieved from the alley, filled the room. At once she looked up and disengaged herself from his body, much to his displeasure. She searched and found the walkie-talkie where he'd dropped it near the door and lifted it to her mouth.

"Serena here," she said softly.

"Update us," Melvin said.

Serena took a deep breath, Darien's arms taking possession of her body, his rejuvenated body pushing against her bottom. Deep guilt washed over her as she pushed the talk button and said the hardest line of her life,

"**Alls clear."**

Instant shame swept over her. She was supposed to be watching for the enemy not having sex at first sight, the reality of her situation made her want to cry. Darien sensed the change within her as she pushed free of him and started to dress.

"Meet me tonight at my penthouse," Darien instructed, "I forbid you to push me away again."

"You _forbid_ me? What are you, my father," Serena said dejectedly, "I'm a traitor to my society, and I do not wish to associate anymore with you."

"Lets not have this end like it did last time," Darien interjected coolly, "We need to talk this out."

Serena closed her eyes for a brief moment to compose herself. He was totally right and logical which made Serena resent the situation more so.

"Fine," She forced through stubborn lips, "After this mission has disengaged, then I'll head over to your penthouse."

"I'll see you there," He said with no victory, his words just plain neutral. It relieved Serena because she couldn't take him gloating or mocking her.

She couldn't run from her problems anymore. She had to face them and come to a compromise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 6

* * *

**_

Serena stood nervously outside Darien Shields door. It was three in the morning, she was dead tired and her mind was scattered. _Goddess! I don't think I can do this,_ she thought to herself as she raked her fingers through her snarled hair. She had no choice, however, when the door swung open and there stood Darien, impeccable to her haphazard state, in a crisp white shirt and black slacks. His face was sombre and now, under the strong light, looked gaunt and tired but still as handsome as ever.

Serena felt like an awkward kid, looking down at his chest, avoiding his freaky eyes. He stood to the side and moved his arm in a silent inviting gesture and Serena walked in, head dipped. The closing door sounded ominous as it shut with a soft click, Serena compulsively biting her lip to control herself from fleeing. She stopped in the centre of the room, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as Darien took her chin, in a firm but gentle grip, pushing her face up to meet his gaze.

He seemed to be memorizing her, but Serena didn't exactly feel up to being scrutinized when she looked like the back of a bus. With the pad of his thumb he traced the contour of her full lower lip, the vulnerable expression in those large sapphire eyes made him want to lock her safe within his arms. With a quick jerk, she dislodged his hand breaking the spell he wove.

"Please. Let's just talk," She said softly.

"You're cold and damp. Why don't you take a shower while I prepare you something to eat," He tried to suggest, but an order none the less.

She was cold, the weather outside for their mission frigid and icy. Serena sighed and accepted, following Darien to a bathroom where, disturbingly, her brand of soaps were prepared and some nightwear.

"I'll leave you to it," he said in a soft but somewhat strained voice.

Serena mumbled a thank you and he left closing the door gently behind him. Warily with aching limbs, she stripped off and started a hot shower. The heat seared down her skin but its sharpness helped to wake her up and remove the lethargy from her body. Goddess! She was a fool and rested her head against the cool tiles of the luxurious shower. It was a nasty though to realize she was taking a shower, in the enemy's house, which she had sex with while _on a mission!_ A soft groan escaped her lips and as she stepped out of the steaming stall, she slowly dried herself, trying her best to delay the inevitable.

The clothes he'd left were a great relief to Serena when she realized they were women's pyjamas. She had been fearful that he had given her one of his shirts or something like that, which would have been like a symbol she was his property. Granted, they were to his preferences, as she slipped on the Victoria secret panties, but they gave her some freedom. The satin chemise and pant set, that Serena was sure cost more then her rent, was of dove grey and embroidered with a red rose on the chemise's left hem. It was feminine but he'd chosen well, Serena liked it and it wouldn't exploit her body to his advantage.

With a deep breath, she left the sanctuary of the warm bathroom and headed back to the lounge. Darien was standing at the massive windows, his back to her as he surveyed the glittering city. He turned as he felt her presence and Serena began to feel that uncomfortable feeling wash over her again. He walked towards her and Serena's heart began to thud within her chest.

"Here," He said softy, handing her a matching satin dressing gown, which she slipped on.

"Why don't you sit while I get you some food," Darien added, leaving the room and returning with a steaming bowl of mixed vegetables.

Serena felt her mouth water, she was starving, her appetite back after its bout of sickness. She took the bowl he offered, but rejected the utensils, picking the assorted baby vegetables with her fingers.

"I was unsure as to what you eat," he said.

"This is perfect," Serena supplied and took a deep breath "-thank you."

The vegetables were wonderful, sweet and tender – Serena could have sworn a faerie had made it. To finish off, Darien gave her a cup of wild berry herbal tea and settled down on the couch opposite where she was curled up. It was unnerving as she felt Darien's gaze on her, smouldering and hot, while she stared intently into the bright pink tea to avoid him.

"What!" Serena snapped, "Why are you looking at me?"

"There's no point in procrastinating any more, I suppose we should discuss this," Darien sighed.

Serena chewed her lip and began to speak, "What am I to you?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning. What I am is a 'werewolf' as faeries and human's alike call us. Creatures of the Night. Anyway, a wolf mates for life, and he'll only choose the strongest female to carry his children," he explained.

Serena gazed sardonically at Darien, her left eyebrow cocked with scepticism.

"Right," She managed, "How am I to fit in this picture. I know I can kick ass and all, but up against a female wolf my throat would be torn out."

"I'm not a wolf, I am wolf _and_ man. We were given a gift from…God, you might say, that distinguished us from true animals. For every male a female was specially made for them."

"Hang on," Serena interrupted, a bit irked by his speech, "Haven't you wolves heard of women's liberation. I'm _made_ for _no one_ but _myself_. Anyway, how would you know if the females are made for the males, hmm? It could be the other way round and the males are made for the females."

The corner of his sculptured lips turned up as he assessed her, "Maybe," but from how his icy eyes glittered he hadn't found enlightenment at her speech – only amusement.

Serena glared at him, for she knew he would always believe that females were made for the males. _Arrogant, chauvinistic git!_

"Back on topic, you and I are tied together for all eternity,"

Serena screwed her eyes closed to get her thoughts straight, _when does eternity end?_

Releasing a sigh she looked back at him and asked in a dry tone, "And this means that I can never pursue a relationship with anyone, right?"

His eyes narrowed the navy nearly black and so chilling shivers ran up her spine.

"You can. With me and only. Me."

Serena ignored his comment, "So that's a no. Fantastic."

Serena could see he was displeased with her, not like she cared.

"At least once a month, on the full moon we must come together to mak-"

"-to have sex," she interjected stubbornly, "And then I won't get this icky tiredness, right?"

"Yes, but towards the end of the month it'll return so it's preferable to-"

"Once a months perfect for me. I can stand some discomfort," she interrupted yet again, hands rising in a 'stop' stance as she quickly bumbled her reply.

His mouth tightened to a straight line. What was it about his mouth? Serena thought; she was obsessed with it. It was sensual and masculine even though it was beautiful, and Serena already knew that they could really wreak havoc on a girl's senses.

_Maybe eternity won't be so bad._ The horror! She did not think that and Serena tired to banish the thought from her head with mental slaps.

"From now on, when we have sex," she forced from her throat, "You're wearing condoms."

Darien was not happy with that idea, obvious from how he jerked up from the couch and started pacing. His reaction surprised Serena, it was just a little thing! She'd take contraceptives too if it were made in proportion for pixies.

"It's not right," he growled.

"You wanted a relationship. Relationships are built on compromise. I'm _not_ giving birth to a whole heap of hairy faeries," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why won't you accept me! If I were a good mate, I'd take you away to my home in the forests, against your will. But, it would make you unhappy so I have resisted,"

"Don't forget, then I'd be a traitor and placed on a hit list," Serena added logically, "Look, Shields, you seem to be missing a key ingredient this 'relationship'. I don't like you and I certainly don't love you."

Her words cut at his heart, so easily said but menacing in its meaning.

"Yes, maybe you have my soul and god knows you defiantly have my body, but you don't have my heart. Ludicrous as it sounds, but you don't love me either – how can you! I bet we've never even said a thousand words to each other, combined." Serena raked her hair from her face, "Add to all this goddamned drama I'm up to my ears in shit! What am I supposed to do? I didn't ask for this," She rambled twisting her fingers together, "You-you're the enemy who I'm supposed to apprehend – how can I do that now?"

Her emotions were changing from anger to fear with what her analysis was uncovering. How could she work with fellow faeries, knowing she had sex with Darien once a month _and_ enjoyed it more than anything? To Serena's absolute horror, the 'I'm-too-tough' façade slipped way as she saw the cracks began to form in her future. A sob escaped her lips before she realized it, and her hand snapped to her mouth but she couldn't stop it; tears began to blur her vision and streak down her face. This was the ultimate embarrassment to be caught crying in front of Darien, what a wimp he must think her! To conceal her tears Serena hid behind her drawn up knees, covering her face with her hands as the unstoppable sobs racked her body.

She panicked when she felt herself being picked up and placed on his lap.

"Lemme go!" Serena slurred trying to push of his chest.

"Hush," He whispered into her hair, "You have every right to be upset, I'm sorry, I was too hard on you."

His voice was raw silk, soft and smooth with a husky gravel finishing each word. It sent shivers down Serena's spine and she was quiet, finding fighting draining when there was no point. He'd now officially seen her at her worst. Still, she didn't want her tears showing so she buried her head within his warm chest, one of his hands creeping into her hair, the other remaining locked around her waist.

"You're breaking my heart, Serena," he said, rocking her trembling form stroking along her satin clad back.

Serena's fists closed around his shirt and as she hid away from his eyes.

"Can I please sleep, I'm so tired," She said in a hoarse voice.

Darien nodded into her hair and rose, heading towards his bedroom but Serena notably stiffened.

"Please Serena, stay with me tonight, I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," He whispered, "Please," he repeated with a note of desperation as she started to wriggle.

"Separately from you, please. I just need to get my head around this," she said within the hiding place of her hands.

Again, she sensed he was unpleased by her requests. Serena realized that he must be used to perfect obedience from others and she was really challenging his temper. Even if Serena didn't like him, she couldn't help feeling some respect for Darien. He was doing his best to control himself. Not that it was easy for herself! Hell, she wanted to sleep within Darien's strong arms, there was actually an aching within her body and she longed to wrap around him.

He took her to another room, a guests bedroom, with a king size bed made up in a burgundy satin duvet.

"Thank you," She said softly.

Then,

She closed the door on him.

* * *

Darien gazed forlornly out the window of his pitch black room. The cold weather before had broken into a dark storm outside, matching the raging tantrum raging tantrum of boiling emotions within him. 

Anger was predominant. Her denials and refusals at the concept of being his mate infuriated him. They were perfect together. Rejection. Wasn't he good enough, did she not find him attractive? Jealousy. Her close contact with other men and desire to be with them instead.

His form throbbed with the yearning to slide in bed with her, to hold her miniature form against his body. He wasn't going to deny he was a bit chauvinistic, because he did think women should be kept safe at home. Not romping round with a gun in the air, doing her best to get into every scrap of trouble. He also loved the littleness of her; her femininity called to his masculinity, it brought out the insatiable urge to gain her approval, like a love-sick teenager, to prove his ability to protect her and their children. She was something all for him and only him. Darien's hand rested upon the glass, his eyes watching the beads of rain smash into the glass and streak down.

He understood that she needed time, she was of a different species and wasn't used to the traditional ways of his culture. He'd researched thoroughly on Pixies, what he could find anyway, and discovered they were wanton people, naturally mischievous. Every Pixie had their own personality, like any other race, but many seemed to share similar traits such as stubbornness and impatience. As well as this, Pixies were infamous for their flitting from sexual partner to partner and multiple orgies. He'd tolerate her continuing her life and meeting him once a month, but she would _never_ in his life, ever have another man except for him. He would unremorsefully kill anyone who did.

However, they were making progress. He was guaranteed to meet her once a month, which he intended to increase as he made Serena fall in love with him, just as he loved her – despite her little speech. His eye darted to the clock and he presumed she must be sleeping by now. As he lay on his bed, wearing only a pair of black boxers, he placed his arms behind his head and began to think about her.

There were plenty issues plaguing him, the first being the wellbeing of Serena. Darien remembered his own father. He was a bastard that Darien loathed, and the feeling was reciprocated in the constant quarrels and vicious wolf fights they had. The one thing of use his father had taught him was that he would find a mate; but before he did, he needed to prove himself worthy, to be able to provide and give her anything she wanted.

That's exactly what he did – Darien was the King of an empire! He had money, status and power! However, he hadn't been prepared for her absolute denial and rejection. He knew that she found him attractive – he could smell her arousal and how she reacted strongly to his touch – but it wasn't enough! He wanted Serena to love him wholly with all her heart. He miserably looked at his situation, once again he was lying alone in bed, and once again he would get barely any sleep because of it.

As a huge crack of lightening broke the gloomy night Serena jerked awake. Her eyes were wide as the light produced eerily created shadows in the room. A thunderstorm was Serena's biggest fear, especially in an alien room next to Darien Shields.

A whimper slipped her lips as the thunder and lightening created a deafening symphony of noise. The reason it terrified her was due to an event when she was four. Usually people at that age forgot things, but it had been so terrifying it was seared within her mind for all time. She remembered being with her father, her small hand encased within his calloused fist as they ran within a stampede of people. The rain was pouring as thunder and lightening crashed above adding to the terror of the predicament. Somehow, her hand was ripped away from her father in the furious storm and she was grabbed by another, a sweaty hand, who yanked her along as she cried and pulled back for her dad.

She jumped when the thunder rolled again and she automatically viewed her options. Stay there and be scared out of her mind all night, or go to Darien. Reluctance glued her to the spot for a minute and she hunched down trying to ignore the ominous roaring mounting. However, as this crashed into a ripping explosion of light and sound Serena rolled off the bed with a mental 'who cares, I'm scared!' and ran out the room, heading towards Darien. He'd left his door open and she could just make his form out in the darkness. Diving onto his bed she moulded to his warm body clinging to his torso as more thunder followed. Darien was most receptive pulling the duvets over her body, his arms wrapping reassuringly around her and slotting her closer.

_Scared of thunderstorms Serena? _Whispered like butterfly wings in her mind.

Serena glared up at him, "I don't like it when you talk in my head, just shut up and hold me." Which, in her words, were saying she didn't want to talk about it.

Darien chuckled softly in her ear, his chest rumbling. It was then Serena realized he was shirtless and he had such a lovely strong chest if memory served right. Serena rubbed her cheek against his smooth skin; just his mere presence dulled the lion's roar of the storm to a kittens mew. Serena let her lips glide below his left shoulder as her finger tips traced the deep ridges of his stomach.

"I meant what I said before, I wouldn't do anything to make you do anything to make you uncomfortable, but you're making it very difficult," Darien gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Serena sighed, her breath fanning over his arm, "but I feel like I can't stop," She muttered feeling her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"That's because it's close to the full moon, but mostly because I'm in close proximity," He answered matter-of-factly nuzzling her blonde hair.

"Oh great," Serena muttered against his warm flesh, "Tell me, if we're gonna be together for, if you are correct, forever-"

"I am correct,"

"Lemme finish," Serena said, "I suppose we should get to know each other. And trust me, if there wasn't a thunderstorm I wouldn't be so sappy. But anyway, what's your favourite colour?"

"Favourite colour? I don't know. Black?"

"You don't even know what colour you like?" Serena asked ludicrously, "Alright, what's your favourite food?"

"Steak, very rare as a man. Rabbit as a wolf," He responded without hesitation.

"I should have guessed that one," Serena said dryly, "This might be a good time to inform you I'm vegetarian. Next question, what's your favourite place?"

"The forests at night,"

"Tom or Jerry?" Serena asked.

"Who?"

Serena propped herself on her elbow and looked unbelievably at his dark face, "You've never watched a single episode of Tom and Jerry before?"

"I don't waste time on trivial programs," He replied.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Serena asked.

"My pack is my brothers and sisters, but biologically I do have a sister, Raye. Enough about me. Why do you work for the NDS?"

"Um, well," Serena started, trying to make an answer, "I just followed my dad's footsteps, I suppose. And I'm good at it. No more questions about the NDS please."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"What kind of question is that?" Serena snapped.

"A perfectly legitimate question, because I think you're beautiful beyond comprehension," He purred in a low voice.

"That's a stupid question," Serena huffed, "Besides, there's more to life than beauty."

"You still haven't given me an answer," He prompted.

"Yes, I think you're hot. But don't let it blow your head up," She cautioned.

"Could you ever imagine, one day, at least caring for me?" Darien asked.

The playful atmosphere was broken and Serena sighed. "I'm not a total bitch, Darien."

"Could you ever be happy with me?" His voice devoid of emotion.

"I don't know, Darien, we're so different," She supplied in a whisper.

He brushed his lips over her forehead, "Sleep now. You're tired."

As she slipped to sleep, Darien held her close, memorizing the moment because there was a rocky road to come.

* * *

It was merely a couple hours before Serena was awoken by someone. 

"No," She whined, burying into the warm bed.

"Come on, baby. We've got to get you home now, to avoid suspicion," Darien said tenderly.

Serena reluctantly rose, pushing her hair over her shoulder. Darien gazed upon the radiant blonde within his bed, the sheets curling around her as if to stop her from leaving. One of the silken straps had slipped from her shoulder, revealing alabaster skin that Darien ached to nibble, to kiss, to leave a love bite upon. Hell, he'd managed to resist her near a full moon and with her in close proximity, a true accomplishment.

He handed Serena some clothes, which she took and headed towards the bathroom. By the time she was done, Darien had finished a wonderful breakfast of pancakes.

"I didn't know you could cook. Some how I never expected it," Serena said, cutting a small part off and popping it into her mouth, "It's so unfair! I can't cook anything."

As she ate, Darien left the room and returned with an extremely tall man, taller then Darien even. He was handsome like Darien, with long mahogany hair and dark forest eyes, but he lacked the ruthless ruggedness that Darien oozed of.

"This is Nathan, he's taking you home," Darien informed, the man Nathan, giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

Serena rose allowing Darien to slip an arm around her, directing her out the apartment, into a private elevator. Though this Nathan was Darien's employee, Darien kept her far from him enveloping Serena in a possessive hold, resting his chin upon her head. The elevator ride went on for a surprisingly long length of time until it opened, beneath the building, where an understated little car was waiting. The underground was dingy and, Serena thought ruefully, exactly where shady business, like they were up to, was performed.

From the small red civic, a red headed woman emerged, her hair a riot of curls and eyes a sparkling green.

"This is Molly," Nathan said in a low voice, "From now on she's your human friend. You spent the night with her and, when you need to get in contact with us you shall do so through her."

This is exactly what she didn't want! They were covering the fact she wasn't at home, creating scenario's that fooled people, Serena felt like a criminal. She moved away from the shelter of Darien's strong body, rubbing her cotton clad arm protectively, her cheeks flaming with shame.

"Excuse us," Darien murmured, pushing Serena's reluctant body behind the coverage of a concrete wall.

Serena shook free of his grip, leaning against the wall, surveying his handsome face.

"I know you don't like this, Serena. But rather this then the NDS figuring it out," Darien said softly with steel.

"Yes, I realise that," Serena replied, "But it feels so wrong! Like I'm a traitor."

"There isn't much I can say to sooth you, but we won't meet here again. Expect a message near the end of next month," Darien informed.

"Fine," Serena responded tersely, aiming to leave back to the open.

"Serena," Darien called, pulling her back, "I can assure you that all will be fine, no one will discover at the NDS."

"It's not the NDS I'm concerned about," She confessed, "I don't know if I can live with it myself."

Darien didn't reply, instead he cupped her neck and leaned down, giving her a bittersweet kiss good bye. It was so tender and delicious Serena melted on the spot.

"Let's go," Darien said huskily, she could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

"You'd better get _that_ under control," Serena warned soberly.

From there she'd been informed the details by Nathan – she stayed the night with Molly Tolliver, her new friend – and after that, they proceeded to leave. The ride to her apartment was filled with Molly's constant chatter, by the end Serena's teeth were on edge. So far Serena had deduced that Molly was totally infatuated with Nathan Lucius, which explained her willingness to put her life in jeopardy by covering for them. She was singing her prayers to the goddess by the time she reached home, exiting the car with a quick 'good-bye' before Molly offered to come in. It was a bit rude, but Serena had her scattered life to pick up, she didn't need the vivacious red head to interrupt her thoughts.

When she opened the door, both Luna and Artemis rushed to her, rubbing their lithe bodies against her jean clothed legs.

"Hey there, kitties," Serena smiled, dropping to her knees, "I suppose you two are hungry now."

As she prepared her cats 'Fish Delight' from a tin, Serena made herself some herbal tea and checked her phone messages.

"_Hello, Serena. This is Diamond, it seems I've caught you out. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date at the Inter-relation convention. I'll phone sometime again to get your answer. Bye."_

That sounded nice, Serena reflected while she settled in her couch. Diamond was beginning to grow on her, he was a true gentleman and she respected his ethics. However, she did remember what Darien had said, that she could never date anyone. But surly that didn't mean she couldn't spend time with men, surly his 'relationship' concept only restricted her in the sex department. Not that she was complaining, Darien was the best lover ever, full stop, and she doubted anyone could compare to him, he made her tremble off the Richter-scale. He was illegal!

Serena phased out thinking about his scorching body, which was a mistake because very soon she found herself hot and sexually frustrated. She actually regretted not indulging in his body last night, which really annoyed her and with a disgruntled pout, headed to the shower to cool off.

She needed to take a serious look at her life. Darien had barrelled in, making himself a permanent fixture, but what was next? In the end only one would prevail, would it be her honour and integrity at the NDS? Or, the sweet seduction that dark, mysterious Darien Shields exuded at every hot gaze?

"Why oh why is it always me!" Serena exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

_W_**a**_R_**n**_I_**n**_G_**Contains a lemon.**

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 7

* * *

**_

"You look lovely," Diamond said appreciatively, his gaze travelling gentlemanly down Serena's body.

"Thank you," Serena replied, charmed by his courtly manners, which made her feel like a princess.

"These are for you," Diamond said, handing her a bouquet of fresh white roses, "They match your dress."

Serena made a gasp of delight, taking the tissue wrapped bunch and dipping her head to breathe in the heavenly scent.

"Thank you! I'll put these into a vase. Please come in," Serena responded, widening her door and allowing Diamond through.

Serena located a blue vase, carefully arranging the bouquet in the water before grabbing her white beaded purse, and rejoining Diamond, who led them to his private limousine waiting outside. The drive was quick, heading towards a hotel renowned for its brilliance and ridiculous prices. It had been dressed for the occasion from the large red carpet, expensive lighting and uniformed men, to the paparazzi who were bordering the carpet waiting for the celebrities to step out.

"Welcome," A man said as he opened their door.

Diamond got out first, looking impeccable in his white tuxedo, his gold cuff links glittering under the harsh camera flashes as he reached to help her out. There was an increase of noise on her introduction, the blinking lights almost blinding, disorienting her for a moment. Diamond whispered an amused 'smile' and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the entrance of the hotel.

Once under cover, and privacy, of the hotel lobby they were greeted by a staff member, who politely asked for their jackets. Serena removed her long dress coat, revealing a pearly white off the shoulder gown, which had been in the back of her closet screaming for an event like this. On entrance of the event hall people within visibly reduced movement, staring in awe of the striking couple, who matched perfectly with their fair colouring and white clothing. At their decent onto the dance floor, they were immediately served with champagne, to which Diamond declined, wanting to have his first dance with Serena.

The music pulsed from the orchestra, Diamond and Serena looking like an idyllic image torn from the page of a romance novel. People joined in, the floor turning into a swirl of bright colours and joyous festivities. Serena thoroughly took pleasure in the ball, her race's free-flying nature revealing its self from her usually serious exterior. She danced from man to man, eventually calling it quits, desperately needing to recuperate from the activity. Serena found a nice quite corner to drink her glass of champagne, using the coverage of a decorative pillar to hide from overzealous men wanting to dance.

Serena gave a gasp, dropping her bubbling glass of champagne with a twinkling crash as she felt a body press behind her. A large hand spanned her waist, all of which created an instant reaction, her body erupting with desire, her chest laboriously drawing air into her lungs at the lust consuming her. Only one person could do that, especially with the full moon a day away; those skilled hands slipping to her hips and grinding her against his arousal.

Serena spun around in his arms encountering his substantial chest then, tipping her head up, drunk in Darien's serious face. Needless to say, his eyes reflected her desire, though his lips were sensually pulled in a displeased look – however Serena was pretty sure she could change that.

"Why are you here?" Serena managed breathlessly.

"Inter-Relations Conference. As far as I know, I'm invited, unless our cold war has switched temperatures," He answered matter-of-factly, "The question is though," His voice dropping an octave dangerously, "Is why you are here, with _him_. I thought we were beginning to connect last month, in _my bed_."

Serena breath gave a sharp intake, her hand shoving over his mouth and head flicking side to side, in case anyone had witnessed his words.

Serena rose on her tip toes, glaring angrily into his eyes, "We're in public, for crying out loud! Besides I'm only his da…guest," Serena amended, "…for the night. You said I couldn't have a relationship, technically I'm not having a relationship, he's my friend and I'm not going to have sex with him. God you're an ass!"

Serena released her hold of him, shaking free of his grip, using agitated actions to emphasize her annoyance at his uncalled accusations. The moment she got her freedom, he swung her against the pillar, sandwiching her between it and his stone like body.

"That's a great reassurance," He said softly, lips mere millimetres from hers, "But I guess I didn't specify 'relationship' properly. No filling in as a 'guest' for any man, apart from me. No dancing, no touching, no _flirting_."

"What!" Serena shrieked in outrage, "I was _not_ flirting, how dare you!"

"Those men were fawning all over you, and you enjoyed it," He hit back.

"I was dancing with them, that's all!" Serena defended, "Dancing is fun!"

"You don't know how jealous I get, you know that. You make me want to rip them to shreds. You're driving me crazy," He said just before crushing her mouth against his in a punishing kiss.

How could she resist? Her hand automatically burying itself into his sinfully luxurious hair, drawing him closer, wanting every bit of him right there. Darien broke off with a growl, both their breathing laboured, his face nuzzling against her hair and neck, drawing in her aroused scent.

"Let's go," Darien whispered against her collar bone.

"I'm not doing _anything_ you tell me to do, you jerk! I will not be subjected to your bigoted ways," She replied sharply.

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to continue _out here_," His lips crushingly descended, this time his advances increasing, his large hand moving up and cupping her breast, his thumb rubbing her hard nipple through the thin fabric of her gown.

It was a drunken man jostling past, only missing them because of his stupor, which informed Serena about the scandalously of what they were about to do. She ripped her lips from his, looking shocked and embarrassed at succumbing to him _again_! She knew how it would look if they were discovered by that man, there was no way they could disguise her thoroughly kissed mouth or Darien's very tousled hair – the scene just reeked of lust.

"You want to reconsider?" Darien said smugly, point proven.

"Fine," Serena snapped, her womb throbbing for him. Serena knew that if she didn't have him, she'd probably attack him with the entire sexual energy gathering within her. The moon was potent beyond measure!

Darien pulled her along to the ladies bathroom, which looked more like a boudoir, fluently locking the door and shoving her up against the richly painted wall to continue.

"We don't have long, Diamond will notice I'm gone," Serena whispered between feverish kisses.

"Don't mention his name when I'm about to make love to you," Darien growled.

Serena's shaky fingers slipped to his belt, undoing it and starting on the button. Darien sacrificed caressing her body, shoving a hand into his pocket, extracting a foil package which he handed to her. Serena looked into his serious face with surprise, her features conveying gratitude at the respect of her request. As soon as his throbbing member was revealed, Serena sheathed it with the condom, Darien's impatient hands wrenching up her skirt and flicking the thong to the floor. High-heeled legs wrapped around his narrow hips, their hot kisses never faltering while she teased his velvet tip.

"Do it, Serena! God damn it! I don't think I'll live through this," He groaned.

Serena impaled herself on him, her head throwing back in rapture. Darien took advantage of this, kissing and biting down her throat to the heaving swells of her breasts. With the wall behind Serena and Darien's hands supporting her lower body, he began to drive into her with strong strokes, each thrust creating even bigger ripples of pleasure. On instinct, her legs tightened drawing them even closer, her hot cries inflaming him further. They spiralled higher and higher, Serena swore she would shatter if Darien so much as changed position, even marginally. The fine line was crossed when Darien bit her oversensitive ear, the reaction instantaneous and her muscles clamping down, causing him to swell and explode – joining her in bliss.

In those incredibly short moments the fusing beyond their bodies was almost tangible, it was beautiful and movement ceased while they savoured it. When Serena began to ground back to her body, she became aware of the environment she was in. The walls of the bathroom were a royal red imprinted with posh patterns, large circular mirrors, with gilded wrought frames on the walls, reflecting the image of their passion to Serena's eyes. She gasped when she realized that the lavish crimson curtains weren't closed and since they weren't in the restroom area, it revealed the dark night crystal clear. No doubt this could mean anyone outside could have seen the couple at their passionate wild dance – which was a stupid risk they just took.

Serena got all jittery with nervousness, wriggling down and breaking their physical connection.

"The curtains were open," She gasped, rushing to the window and drawing the material closed. Thought there was really no point, the spectacle had just finished.

When she turned around Darien had already sorted himself out, looking just as sharp as he did when he first came through the doors. She however, was pretty sure her carefully styled hair had been ruined by his roving hands.

"Someone could have seen us!" Serena said. Darien chuckled in response, causing Serena to glare at him, not finding it the least bit amusing.

"Don't worry, baby. My pack have been on guard for us, making sure no one else could see us. Nothing is more inspiring then having the moon on us while we make love."

"You mean _they _could have seen us while we…we were at it?" Serena squeaked feeling a hot blush coating her cheeks.

"Personally, I think it's sexy to have them watching," Darien purred.

"_Sexy!_" Serena repeated dumbly.

"Relax. I told them to clear off," Darien added, picking up her thong, "As much as I'd like to keep this, I don't want you near any man knowing you don't have anything on. Not that this counts as much." He finished, looking over the lacy thong shaped in a butterfly with a concerned eye.

Serena snatched it and slipped it on, giving a slight wriggle to get it up her hips. She then headed towards the porcelain sinks, wanting to fix up her hair.

"Darien! You bit me again!" Serena exclaimed, spinning around. But all she heard was a masculine chuckle in her head, the bathroom now empty and silent. "Pig!"

Serena had no idea how to fix the budding mark on the left swell of her breast. Grabbing her purse, which was discarded on the floor during their activities, she poured out its minimal contents and grabbed her compact. With impatience she tired to layer it with makeup, only succeeding in removing some of its redness.

"Stupid man. Stupid, stupid man!" She cursed like a song, giving her gown's neckline a yank up to try and hide the love mark. She wasn't completely satisfied with her fix up, but it would have to do. She finished by spraying some perfume around her throat and putting a new coat of pink lipstick on her red raw lips.

She glanced at the delicate gold watch on her wrist, swearing at the realization she'd been over twenty minutes. Who took twenty minutes for a pee? Flying out the bathroom, she rushed back into the hall slowing down, from her full-throttle into a walk, so that she entered in a ladylike fashion. The first thing she saw was Darien at the other side of the hall, with a very beautiful brunette at the end of his arm. His gaze was hooded and hungry as it slipped over her body, no one would have guessed that he'd just had sex two minutes ago. Serena couldn't believe it herself, but her body was reacting to it, a flare of heat surging within her. _Just great! He's turned me into a nymphomaniac._ Serena glared, feeling jealous of the brunette in her daring purple gown, looking very smug about her gorgeous date.

The insecurities began to pop up. What if Darien said this _soul mate_ junk to every woman, getting laid at every corner? He was a criminal after all, notorious for his incredibly sharp brain and popularity amongst the ladies, she wouldn't put it past him. Now she felt stupid, if it was true she'd just fallen for all his bullshit. Serena looked away, feeling disgusted at herself. Picking up her gown, to descend down the stairs, she wove though the partygoers towards Diamond. On the way, she caught sight of Nathan Lucius who raised his glass of champagne in a salute. Next to him was Jed Theodoric added a lopsided grin with a wink.

Her face flamed with embarrassment, the look in their eyes telling her that they _definitely _knew what she'd been up to. Had they really been watching them through the window? Goddess, this was mortifying! She took her side by Diamond, who laced his fingers between hers.

"There you are, Serena. Where have you been?" He enquired under his breath.

"Umm, the queue in the bathroom was murder," She lied with a wince, "Sorry."

"You're supposed to be next to me all the time," Diamond answered disapprovingly, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her, rather roughly, so they were hip to hip.

Serena gasped at the sudden action, feeling rather suffocated in Diamonds arms, and it was uncomfortable. Diamond pulled her along to meet his acquaintances, frankly she felt like a piece of meat, being critically inspected. Serena began to feel her mind switch off amidst a particularly boring conversation Diamond, and other socialites, were in with a middle aged entrepreneur, obviously eager for Diamonds attention.

"Boring, isn't he," Diamond whispered close to her ear, "Let's go for a dance, shall we."

Diamond swung her around, leading her into the waltz, where she settled her head against his shoulder. Serena felt immensely guilty, Diamond was so sweet to her and while he was oblivious, swamped by people, she'd been with Darien doing _it._ Did this count as two-timing? Technically, Diamond and she weren't a couple; she'd merely agreed to go with him to the convention, he didn't ask if she had a boyfriend – which she could have had. Or not, considering her record short romances that had slipped to an all time low of bedding the enemy. Serena went through her head with a sledge hammer, trying to remove all the tangents which had formed from her original topic. Serena settled with she wasn't Diamond's girl friend so she wasn't two-timing.

Serena gave a soft sigh, wiping her head blank of the pressing issues ruining her evening. She savoured the quiet moment, giving Diamond full lead as she closed her eyes. This was nice, just a casual waltz, Diamonds breathing hypnotic.

"Good evening, _Prince_ Diamond," Darien purred, shattering the tranquil flow of their dance.

Serena despairingly took a moments refuge in Diamonds shoulder before letting them face Darien. Serena felt especially used with the brunette bombshell standing there – not to mention jealous. The brunette was the total opposite of Serena. Tall, straight russet hair, a thousand mega watt smile and a figure to kill – yes, she was the complete antonym of Serena. And, annoyingly, she matched Darien really well. Serena was not used to the resentfulness engulfing her, she actually felt like kicking the brunettes butt from her man, which wasn't the scary part – she was putting possessive pronouns on him! Serena pasted a happy smile on her face, but her eyes remained ice cold.

"Hello, Mr. Shields," Diamond replied amicably as if he didn't know Shields purpose was to get rid of him, "Enjoying your time?"

"Of course, I was with your guest only a few minutes ago," He said ever so smoothly, "We didn't talk much though."

Serena's heart pounded and the colour dropped from her face, his comments hitting close as his hot gaze began to thaw her composure.

"Yes, this is my date, Serena Linton," Diamond responded, Serena wincing silently inside. He was ruining all her carefully woven tales.

"You wouldn't mind if I took your _date_ for a spin on the floor, would you?" Darien asked, but his eyes made it a demand.

Serena shot a 'please no' look at Diamond, her eyebrows furrowing in an attempt to make a puppy dog face.

"You don't mind do you, _Serena_," Darien added, sensually breaking her name up. Serena sent him a dirty look that silently conveyed 'back-off'.

He had the indecency to chuckle at her, sweeping her right into his arms and whisking her onto the floor. It was humiliating that she couldn't match his strength, Serena's rigid body being pressed to do whatever he wanted and he didn't even look like he was doing it!

"Why are we dancing?" Serena hissed, "This looks suspicious."

"Relax, baby," He said, easing his large hand around her back, "I've danced with nearly every woman here. It would look suspicious if I _didn't_ dance with the most beautiful one."

"You know, one day that slick tongue is going to get you in trouble," Serena retorted.

That devastating grin sculpted his lips, a smug look that made Serena nervous, "You weren't complaining before. In fact, I think you quite enjoyed my tongue. We could go for a re-run if you need further – convincing."

"Try _that_ again, and I'll bite your tongue off," Serena snapped back, "_And,_ you had the audacity to imply that _I_ was getting around Mr. I've-danced-with-every-woman-here. You're a big _hypocrite!_ You said I couldn't date, well who's the brunette, hmm?"

_Is someone getting a bit…jealous?_ He purred in her mind.

Serena glared at him, sparks almost shooting from her large eyes, _pixies don't get jealous_ she lied _they just move on _she finished, congratulating herself, no way was he holding the upper hand.

_Got to be careful with what you say – baby _he paused, the previous amusement evaporated with his good mood, _because someone, mainly your _date_ could suffer the effects of your comments. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, there is only one man for you – me._

Serena wanted to add that technically he wasn't just man, but the comments died quick at the aggravated snarl exposing canine fangs.

"Oh come on, Darien!" She said exasperatedly, "You think I'll dote on you? Think again. I know you wolves are chauvinists, but in _my_ society I have equal rights – just remember that. You can't threaten me and I don't like it. You wouldn't like it if I put a leash on you."

"That's because we're different," Darien replied softly, his honeyed tone concealing the steel beneath his words, "If you were a wolf, I'd trust your fidelity. However, your not; in fact you're from a breed known for playing around. I think my concern has a valid justification."

"What!" Serena shrieked, a hot flush coating her cheeks, "You're judging me on my species. That's it! I'm out of here!"

Serena jerked from him, almost toppling into another couple. With a haughty exhale of her trembling breath, she spun around storming from him. Serena made the mental note that if she ever got into a werewolf society, there would be a women's revolution. He had many things to acquire before he could even think about 'relationships' with her, some sensitivity, civility, control and anger management at the front of the list.

"Valid justification my arse," Serena grumbled bitterly to herself, wanting some comfort food to fill the void of unhappiness.

* * *

Darien watched her, the corner of his mouth tilting up in cynical amusement.

"That went well," Jed said, slinking in from the side, "In fact, she's radiating so much love energy, she could power the chainsaw she's fantasizing of killing you with."

"I needed to take precautionary measures, so now I've enforced them," He answered simply, "She doesn't understand what being my mate entails."

"Personally, I'd lock her in my room and _enforce_ my approach in more productive ways," Jed answered nonchalantly, "Telling my female she's unfaithful is not exactly a great way to get her in bed."

An animal growl rumbled from Darien's throat, his eyes flaring and becoming more distinctly wolfish, "Keep your mind on your own female."

"I was speaking hypothetically and anonymously. Besides, Raye is crammed in my head at the moment – no room for any _thing_ else. She doesn't approve of my date and I'm in for it when I get back."

"You're too soft on her. Keeping their identities ambiguous keeps them safe, if you have issues send her to me," Darien answered.

"I can deal with my own female, _thank you,_" Jed snapped back, Darien's comment challenging him as a good mate.

"Foremost we are protectors – then the lover. Just remember that when you see Raye. As for myself, I'm going to retire, I cannot stand to see Serena with that scrawny _prince_," Darien spat, his muscles aching with his constraint to steal Serena, but he'd have to settle for a lone run in the forests until tomorrow, when he'd see her again.

Jed nodded in agreement, the alpha radiating agitation, the other wolves at the ball keeping their distance from their frustrated leader.

"Watch over Serena. Look after her like I did for Raye. Make sure that prince keeps his bits to himself and she gets safely home, understand?" Darien stated, "I trust you, don't fail me."

"I will always be in your debt as Raye's protector. You can trust us, nothing will touch your female," Jed reassured.

"Good," Darien said simply, picking each male out, sending a silent message to his brothers of retribution should anything befall Serena.

Serena thought she was living her life like usual, but Darien had ensured that he knew what was going on in her life. It wasn't easy, considering she was trained to spot changes, but he'd managed it with careful preparation.

His date flocked to his side at his departure and, after dropping the beautiful gold-digger off, roared his Ferrari into top gear. The speed was addictive to Darien as he shot over the black highway, over taking people smoothly and leaving them behind in his dust. Though no machine, with its outstanding acceleration could beat the exhilaration of running on four paws, breathing in the crisp night air and feeling the blood boil through his veins.

The gates to Shields property opened smoothly, allowing for Darien to roar up to the huge gothic structure, nestled within the dense coverage of the dark forest. It was a massive imposing castle, with beautiful stain glass windows, decorative carvings and elegant sculptures – it was his territory. On arrival, a beautiful raven haired woman exited the house, running with fluid grace to his black car.

"Good evening, Raye," Darien purred as he exited the vehicle.

"Don't 'good evening' me, Darien!" Raye snapped back, "You tricked me! Now Jed is with that thick-headed I'm-so-hot super model woman!"

"I knew we'd have to punish you, so I stopped you from putting yourself in that position," Darien answered simply, "You should be thanking me."

"It's not fair!" She exclaimed, angry tears glittering in her eyes, "I don't want to be cooped up here, and it's boring!"

"Don't push my patience, Raye. Everything that is done is for your protection, remember that. Tension is mounting between faeries and night creatures, and until it is all over, you will remain within these walls. Do not make me the bad guy, and do not force me to take drastic measures," Darien responded with infinite wariness.

"Fine, but I don't like it," Raye managed through pursed lips, "Where is Jed?" She added tentatively.

"He and our brothers are looking after my mate. I cannot be with her without risking the precarious situation she is in," Darien answered, entering his home.

The house was a gallery of beauty, hidden away from the world for only selective eyes. It was sumptuous! Deep red and gold Persian carpets adorned the wooden floors, heavy paintings hung the walls and intricate wrought chandeliers were suspended from the high ceilings. It had an old-world elegance but also an element of obscurity curling in the corners. Darien looked like a dark king strutting broodingly through the corridors. He shook Raye off, entering his chambers and discarding his jacket and bow tie on a chair.

Darien looked over his room, his eyes focusing on the antique ebony bed. The room was opulent and seductive, the predominant colour a red so dark it was nearly black. The gentle moon filtered through gothic windows, the rays falling over the rippling silk of Darien's bed. The old bed was surprisingly simple compared to the rest of the extravagant room, made of black ebony, heavy and beautiful in its own right. No woman had ever slept in its depths, the bed, made in his youth, was a marital bed for his soul mate, when he eventually found the one.

He wanted Serena in his home, in his life. Unbuttoning his white shirt, he discarded it, stepping out onto his balcony, the silvery light of the moon creating shadows on his heavy muscled chest. Darien couldn't take Serena from the NDS, it was too risky. However with the disturbances of the other dark races, like the shadow people, a revolt was imminent, then he would extract her, kicking and screaming if need be.

Discarding his last items of clothing, he transformed into his majestic wolf form, the wind ruffling his black glossy coat. Darien jumped over the edge of his third floor balcony, landing perfectly on his haunches, his nose being assaulted by scents of the forest.

Darien headed off to his favourite spot, a crag overlooking the thousands of treetops that made up his territory. With the moon, a slither off becoming whole, Darien threw his head back and howled a chilling call conveying his love, wariness, desire but mostly his consuming loneliness.

* * *

I cannot update both MOC and NMT so this is my update for the week. Sorry for any mistakes – I did my best. Thank you.

oni


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

_W_**a**_R_**n**_I_**n**_G_Contains a lemon.

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 3

* * *

**_

Serena jerked from her sleep, what had woken her up? Focusing she realised that someone was at the door. Groaning, she rolled to the side, underestimating the size of her bed and thumping to the floor.

"OW!" Serena moaned, from where she was resituated flat on her back, her hip screaming with pain. Now she was in a bad mood.

Rolling over, she stumbled to her feet and dragged herself to the door, swiping a hand through her hair to remove the gnarled veil in front of her face. Opening it she found herself looking at a red headed woman with bright cornflower blue eyes.

"Uh, can I help you?" Serena croaked, rubbing her sore side.

"You don't remember me, but that's fine. I'm Molly, remember?" She prompted, her freckled nose crinkling as she gave a happy smile.

"Oh," Serena managed before remembering her manners, inviting Molly into her home, "Sorry it seems as if I have a minor hangover. What's the time?"

"Sixish in the evening," Molly said.

"What!" Serena exclaimed, realising she slept her day-off away. _That is just so unfair!_

Serena thought back to the ball, the night before, mentally counting how many glasses she had consumed. After Darien had said that he didn't trust her to keep off men, she'd drunk four glasses of bubbly champagne, which she shouldn't have, for alcohol hit faeries hardest. Coupled with arriving back home in the early morning, she'd wasted the whole day and she pouted sulkily.

"Cheer up, you've got a night with your hunky mate," Molly sighed, the freckles on her cheeks blending with her hot blush.

"Mate?" Serena repeated stupidly.

"Yes. You know, Darien Shields," Molly supplied.

"Tonight?" Serena said.

"Yes, tonight. It the full moon," Molly informed, "And I'm here to take you there."

"But-but," Serena spluttered, "He got plenty last night!"

A virgin blush turned Molly's whole face tomato red and for the first time, she stuttered, unsure of what to do.

"Well," She eventually managed, "You've got to go."

"That stupid git! Oh that cad has some nerve! I mean after what he said! Urrgg!" Serena growled, "Go back to him and tell him he can get lost. Don't _even _attempt to change my mind or I might get violent," Serena added as Molly tried to protest.

Molly's lips pursed, "But Darien said I was-"

"Darien can go stick his little wolf head where the sun don't shine. If you say another word I'll have to kick you out of my apartment," Serena warned, "I trust you to know where the door is. Sorry if I come off rude but Darien's a chauvinist pig and I'm not about to do what he wants."

Molly left quietly, Serena's sensitive hearing picking up the soft click of the door and she sighed. Perching at the edge of her bed, Serena engulfed her face with her hands to massage her pounding temples. Grabbing her painkillers, she consumed one with a glass of water and returned to her room, throwing open the doors to her balcony to let the cold air to swirl around her boiling body.

The sun was beginning to sink beyond the city skyline, plunging the landscape in a golden pink glow. It looked really pretty and Serena took a moment to relish in it before someone, in a balcony a few apartments to the left, let off a long low whistle of appreciation. Serena was puzzled for a moment until she looked down and saw why; she was wearing lingerie in fuchsia pink – which wasn't hard to miss.

Serena mentally shrugged, she was comfortable with her body and if they got a peek at it—great for them—but she wasn't the block entertainment. As she turned around, the moment reminded her how Darien said he couldn't 'trust her'. Serena let off a musical chuckle, a mischievous look glittering in her eye.

Just to spite him, Serena slowly revolved around coyly, looking over her shoulder at the man and giving him a playful wink before entering her apartment. _Take **that**__Darien! _She thought smugly, he couldn't tell her want to do and expect her to follow—hell no—she'd do the opposite every time! She could just imagine his reaction when Molly told him she wasn't coming. He'd probably be furious and the thought brought a big smile to her face, not many went against Darien Shield's word, but he could do jack all to his 'mate'.

Serena grabbed some pyjamas and had a quick shower, intending to spend the night watching mushy romancemovies. _Romance_ which were men who were teeth rottenly sweet, who spouted romantic phrases such as 'oh baby, I respect you and your opinions', but mostly who remained on two feet. Before she did so, she ordered a vegetarian pizza, which was delivered at breakneck speed by a scrawny teenager with plenty of enthusiasm.

"Wow, he likes his job," Serena muttered to herself after tipping him generously, "He must have a girlfriend he wants to spoil with gifts – how sweet."

Serena plonked onto her couch and Luna settled on her lap, like she usually did, expecting scratches and pizza throughout the whole movie. Turning on the television, she opened the pizza blindly, her eyes glued to the start of the film. She ate five pizzas before she was sated—with the first course that is—and was riveted as the hero got down on one knee. She had a started the dessert at that point, her spoon pausing its path to her mouth as she felt herself melting at the fluffy scene.

"Stop that, Luna!" Serena squealed, almost dropping her ice cream when Luna suddenly skittered off.

She managed to save the container, but the huge chunk on her spoon tipped off onto her pants, creating a big chocolate stain on the pale material. Letting off some exasperated curses, she jumped up, slipping the pants off and taking them to soak in cold water. Boy did she _hate_ laundry.

By the time the pants were drip drying, she found her movie had finished, the credits rolling across the screen. She huffed angrily, having missed the best scene of when they got married!

Just then, soft fur brushed the back of her calf, "This is all your fault, Luna! I mean—" turning around, her words died on her lips, "—Oh shit."

Darien looked up at her with his vivid wolf eyes, the pupils elongated and iris' glowing dangerously. He rose on his back legs, planting his front paws squarely on her chest and tipping her over so that she landed flat on her back. Serena gasped as she hit the soft carpet, Darien's muzzle inches from her nose, fangs revealed and a growl rumbling in his chest. For a moment, Serena felt fear until she remembered his promise that he would never hurt her.

"Alright! You've made your point, now if you don't mind…" Serena said, sinking her fingers in his thick coat, pushing against his chest to dislodge him.

Instead of getting off her, he changed form, becoming the handsome and highly aroused male he was, using his heavy weight to pin her still.

"We had an agreement," He bit through strong teeth, his temper obviously at the end of its tether.

"Uh, need I remind you, you took your 'ticket' last night – remember," She stated haughtily, "And to think you'd expect something when you said all that _bull _last night. I am not in the mood."

Darien laughed at her, the deep rumble mocking and lacking its usual amusement, "You know, baby, you're just so a-dor-able," he purred, clamping her wrists to his chest as he dropped kisses on her face.

"Wha-what are you doing!" She squeaked, giving a good wriggle for her freedom.

"Don't you know? I'm getting you in the mood."

"When I said I'm not in the mood I mean I'm not—**OH Goddess**!" She exclaimed, jerking off the floor when Darien slipped into her panties, sinking a finger into her centre and stroking her tiny jewel with his thumb, "You'd better get—AH!—**_out_** of my knickers!"

"Or else?" He laughed, watching the flashes of pleasure on her face.

Serena glared at him, lips pursing as she drew up her argument, "I'll turn you into a fur coat!"

"Mmm, and you think that's bad? I quite like the thought of being wrapped around you," emphasizing his point by pressing a second finger into her opening, "But I'd much prefer to be _in_ you.

Serena's eyes widened further, her chest arching, exposing the long line of her neck. She shuddered as his gentle pace became stronger, making her hotter and more desperate with every second. She was so going to kill him, only after he gave her relief of course.

"You aren't being fair," she whined, switching strategies with a heart melting pout.

He laughed at her – again – which made her crazy and excited for him, "Coming from you, angel."

Serena panted, trying to start her own rhythm which complemented his wicked fingers. But it wasn't working for he easily stopped her movement, determined to make his point. He killing her with evoking something he refused to finish – leaving her in limbo, hot and flustered.

"Darien," She moaned, her chest heaving, her nipples hard and prominent underneath her cotton shirt.

"This is how I feel, every full moon," He informed kissing down her collar bone, his husky voice deep and sensual. With every movement of those skilled fingers, Serena's body coiled tighter, her inner muscles quivering as she teetered on the edge of an orgasm.

"I suppose we'll have to draw up a _clearer _agreement, is that what you want to hear?" She inquired, doing her best to conceal her desperation.

"Perhaps," He answered ambiguously.

Darien slowly removed his fingers, Serena's mew of loss, a symphony to his ears. He let go of her wrists, giving her freedom to bury into his hair and draw him fully against her lips. She boldly ploughed into his mouth, duelling with his tongue as they fought for supremacy. She dug her fingers securely into his sinewy shoulders, pulling him down upon her body. His lovely hands strayed down her waist, his thumb playing teasingly with the top of her knickers. Serena wished she could have been the seductive siren, wearing some slinky thong, but she had gone for comfort, wearing hi-cut briefs with a flirty bunny on the front.

"Mmm," He purred licking his lips, "I do have a penchant for rabbit…"

Serena bit him along his throat, "That sounds really dirty. Now are you going to keep me waiting? Or are you having performance issues?" She antagonized, whispering it in his ear seductively.

She knew from how his body stiffened and tightened, that he did not like what she had said. A deep feral snarl rumbled within his throat, his dark aura becoming more oppressive and agitated.

"I don't know, baby," He spat out, "Why don't you tell me," He finished, snatching her hand and pulling it until it down to his heavily erect manhood. _No, definitely no issues here_, Serena ruled, admiringly running her hands down his long length.

A dark smirk curved his lips and he began to slip her panties down. His slender hips settled between her thighs, poising the tip of his hard erection against her slick entrance—then he stopped. Serena gave a cry of annoyance, raising her pelvis in an attempt to get him inside of her.

"Da-ri-en!" She gritted through her teeth, her body feeling like it was overheating and threatening to explode.

"Patience is a virtue," he replied agonizingly.

"And a waste of time!" She snapped back.

Bracing his arms on either side of her, he agonisingly pressed into her tight folds, his size so large in her small body – it was plain torture and Serena was positive she'd pass out with the wonderful sensations. It seemed like eternity before he was buried right to the hilt in her body, which made her feel so complete. Darien gave her a moment to adjust, ripping the front of her shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions.

Then he began to move, slowly at first, making sure every firm thrust drove deeper. Instant ripples of pleasure surged through her, each becoming more acute with every move.

"More, more," She demanded, wanting him harder and faster like their previous passionate rendezvous. She was a girl who liked it hot and wild.

His position changed a little, raising her hips so that he could drive at a better angle, the floor unyielding therefore enhancing their lovema—sex. As he moved his face held a tense expression, a growl rumbling from his chest with the carnal mating. He looked over Serena beneath him, her breasts jerking as he pounded into her scorching channel. Latching onto a distended nipple, he suckled the strawberry tip adding to Serena's intense pleasure. Her fingers ran through his hair, pressing him further against her breast.

Darien's wandering lips strayed to her throat and under her chin, moving off to the side to tease her pointed ear. Serena stiffened at the sensation, those gripping muscles clamping and compressing against his swelling member. With a final thrust that touched her womb, they exploded in a climax, his lips crushing onto hers as he spilled his seed deep into her.

They spent a few minutes panting, Darien's face buried at the junction of her neck, his form fully blanketing hers as he remained deep within her. Serena closed her eyes, her finger tips skimming the definite muscles of his dominating shoulders. Then, like an addict on a binge, Serena regained her sanity and realised the implications of what she'd done—again.

"Get off me," Serena said hoarsely, "You're too heavy."

At once he supported his weight, giving Serena the freedom to move away, her body deliciously sore and, still ready for more. This annoyed her most; so much for trying to resist him – her goals were a pathetic joke, a reminder of what a failure she was becoming. She couldn't keep her hands off him even when she tried and _vowed_ it wouldn't happen again. _Oh come on! _She thought to herself, _you'd have to be cold-blooded to resist him_, she tried to justify to herself, _he's the optimum of what you want._ There were two battles raging in her head one wanting, the other hating Darien Shields. What they had was pure, physical lust and it had distorted the line between friend and foe.

"Ummm," Serena managed awkwardly, "I think you should go…" She hinted obviously.

"There you go again," He observed from icy eyes.

Serena glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"It seems when every time we come together, you get hostile at the end."

"I do not!" She snarled at him.

"Alright, I'll do as you wish—for now. But remember, next month you won't deny me, even if we have met during the month."

"Which won't happen again, trust me," Serena assured pulling her shirt closed over her naked chest.

"Also, baby, I'll warn you again – I _will not_ tolerate you being with other men."

Serena watched him though heated eyes as he changed into his huge wolf form, her fingers itching to stroke his soft pelt, to rub her face along the fur beneath his jaw. She wanted him both to go and to stay, but said nothing as he left through the balcony and jumped—much to her horror—disappearing from view.

"I won't see if he's okay," She muttered, "I don't care if he fell to his death…"

Serena thought no more, grabbing her knickers, wrenching them on and darting out the doors, her hand clamped securely on her shirt. Looking over the edge, she was relieved to find that there were no sign of squashed wolf on the pavement.

"Oh no! This isn't good," Serena whined to herself, hiding her face into her hands as she realised she'd been concerned.

She rushed back into her living room, the area smelling of sex—unadulterated sex. The junctions of her legs were tingling and damp, wanting more from Darien.

"When did he take over my life," Serena yelled, wanting to throw something, but she resorted to releasing an angry growl and storming to her room.

He was taking over! He had already been into her home when she had _chosen_ not to see him tonight. Some how, like the other night, his persuasive lips had convinced her to have sex with him again! Serena wasn't tolerating it anymore, she did _not _need Darien, he _didn't_ control her and it was _her _life! In the bathroom, she spun the taps on to an icy cold blast, viciously scrubbing until she was positive her desire was extinguished and his scent was gone.

She changed into a pair of snug jeans and a silk blouse, wanting to head off to the NDS to get her mind around everything occurring.

Like usual, the NDS was quiet, most people having finished work and returned to their families. Serena marched to her office, removing her long jacket and dropping into her chair. Maybe she could spend the rest of her life in NDS headquarters? There was no way Darien would come into enemy territory—but then she never knew. That was one puppy that needed to be neutered.

Her head banged on the table as she wallowed in self pity. _What_ could she do?

"Oh, Serena, it's you," Seiya smiled, poking through the door, "I wondered what that noise was. Isn't it your day off?"

"It is, but the days almost over anyway," She sighed, wishing he would go away.

"What are you doing?"

Serena observed him from under her lashes, his tall body filling up the door way, "Nothing much," _just re-evaluating **my whole life!**_

"Are you alright?" Seiya enquired, walking into the room.

He looked handsome tonight, Serena ruled, eyeing his pressed slacks and chocolate brown turtle neck which matched his thick hair. Seiya was the nice boy next door, he didn't have Darien's extremity which threatened and challenged Serena, instead his demeanour was gentle but firm and he wanted her—she could tell that. Serena ruled that if Darien didn't 'claim' her, there was a good possibility she would have married Seiya.

_Cut it out with the past tense!_ She snarled at herself, "Come to think of it, I do have a bit of a headache."

Seiya moved to her side of the desk, leaning his body against the edge as he looked down at her. His arms crossed over his nice chest and he spoke again.

"You know, Sere, about the time we went for coffee…did I offend you or something?"

"No, no," Serena replied quickly, "It's not you – it was me."

Serena winced at the terrible answer that was the biggest blow-off cliché to ever grace the planet. Seiya's lips pressed into a line, his warm eyes becoming cold, Serena deduced that she was the one doing all the offending.

"I don't mean it like that, it's just…" Serena paused, dragging her fingers through her damp hair, "…I don't know how to explain it." She released a huge despairing sigh.

Seiya crouched on the floor so that they were eye level, his hand resting on her knee and making her skin crawl, "Is there something bothering you, Sere?"

Serena licked her lips, formatting an answer in her mind that didn't involve Darien, full moon and wild sex, "No, nothing is bothering me."

"Are you sure," He repeated, calling her bluff as he leaned closer to her, his breath feathering along her lips.

"Positive," She squeaked, pushing her rolling chair backwards, causing Seiya to almost lose balance. There was no denying that was rejection.

"Is Andrew around, somewhere?" Serena asked, trying to change subject.

"He's in his office…Serena!" He called as she zoomed from the room, pretending to head towards Andrew's office.

Instead she took a turn and settled in the archive room, sitting in a chair behind a large table. Serena placed her arms on the scarred wooden surface, dropping her head into the cavity and trying to staunch the sting of tears. The eternal question was _what_ was she going to do? There just seemed no answer and that meant she was stuck with Darien. Sex wise—great—but it wasn't worth his domination which was already getting on her nerves, and that was controlled domination! He was a threat to her freedom.

_Well, my life just stinks…_Serena thought, her lips jerking down with unhappiness. If she got caught she was sure to be sent to prison because, though she didn't share information with Darien, it wouldn't look like that. Darien was a complete selfish bastard! He didn't care about the implications the whole situation entailed, instead his solution was to 'convert' her to the evil side and suppress her with his chauvinistic ideals. _Never,_ Serena vehemently hissed, if it was the last thing she did, she'd make sure that Darien Shields never controlled her life.

Serena felt exhausted, a sigh escaping from her lips and, within moments, she had slipped into sleep. She hadn't even realised until someone dropped something on her table, causing one hell of a bang that sent her reeling. From there she lost her balance, her chair tipping and hitting the floor, causing the wind to be knocked out of her.

"Nice sleep, Serena?" Andrew antagonized, surveying her on the ground.

Serena groaned, looking up him, "What's the time?" She croaked.

"Seven."

"Seven in the evening?"

"No, seven in the morning," He said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Serena groaned again, struggling to her feet, her body sore and stiff from spending the night on a wooden chair.

"What are you doing here?" She said, wincing at the headache roaring within her mind.

"Serena, I'm working and you should be too. I know I come off charitable but I mean it when I say it, you've got to put more effort into your job," He started, grabbing a chair and draping in it with casual elegance.

"Of course I'm putting effort into my job!" She snapped, "It isn't my _fault_ that we have zilch all about the enemy!"

"Alright, calm down," Andrew said, raising his hands in surrender, "You're right, we don't know what's happening, but you sure as hell aren't your usual self."

Serena gave him an angry glare, "Yes well, if you haven't noticed, Drew, the NDS are in a tricky situation. We have _nothing_ against a Night Creature Revolution, _nothing _about weapons and _nothing _against _Darien Shields_. I'm frustrated!"

Andrew released a longsuffering sigh surveying her like an adult would, waiting for a child's tantrum to end. Serena raked her fingers through her hair, her face tired and strained.

After a moment, Andrew spoke again, "Look, I'm going to arrange an appointment with the councillor for yo—"

"I'm not seeing a shrink, Drew," she hissed.

"No, I am the team leader and you health is top priority. Either you do as I say or I pull you out on suspension, I've been far too liberal with you," He said severely, his voice and eyes reinforced with steel. Serena had _never_ seen Andrew so serious in her whole career; it was at that moment she understood why he had been selected as their leader.

"It is obvious that you still aren't over the shock of the werewolf infiltration and it was an unwise decision to allow you to continue to work after that – not so soon anyway. I claim full responsibility for that."

Serena stared at him incredulously as he juggled with her job, "You'd suspend me?" Her voice laced with hurt.

"What else can I do, Sere? I'm talking to you as a friend, not your boss, that I would do whatever to preserve your physical and psychological health. So are you going to take the easy path or force me to suspend you?"

Serena exhaled noisily to show her anger, but grudgingly nodded, "I will do it—but—you've still got to allow me on the team if the NDS discovers something; promise me."

Andrew contemplated her words, "I'll have to think about it. And, don't push the issue," He warned, cutting off her reply.

Serena closed her mouth and swallowed her words, going with what he said, for now anyway. She'd catch him again when he was in a good mood.

"Good," He said, "Now come here and I'll give you a hug. I hate it when you look at me like I've stolen your food."

She moved quickly into his strong arms, allowing his warmth to sink into her cold body.

"Things will get better, Sere," He said in a low tone as they disentangled, "Why don't you go home, get changed, eat something and be here by eight, alright."

Serena nodded, her reluctant acceptance of his offer also showing that she had accepted what he had said previously. She rushed home via taxi and had a hot steamy shower, groaning at the thought of returning back to work when all she wanted to do, was curl up in her soft bed and forget all her worries. She had only just wrapped a towel around her body when the shrill ring of the phone went off. Swearing with frustration, Serena ran to the lounge, dripping suds, and snatched up the receiver.

"Serena here,"

"Good Morning, sweetheart," Diamond's said, his voice soft and genuinely friendly.

Serena's mouth curled into a tentative smile as she settled on the couch next to the phone.

"Hello Diamond, how are you?" She asked, her finger twisting around the phone cord.

"You know the usual, busy with faerie politics. How about yourself? You sound tired," He replied, the concern in his voice touching Serena.

"I'm busy too with the NDS. I'm slowly going crazy," wincing at the accidental pun, "But let's hope things don't get worse."

"Indeed," He agreed solemnly, "I will get to the point. Would you like to go out for dinner with me, say…Thursday?"

Serena quickly calculated the days, making sure Thursday night was clear before committing herself to his proposal.

"That would be heaven sent," She breathed.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up seven then. Look after yourself, if you just want to talk, phone me."

"Thanks, Diamond, I really appreciate that. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Have a good day, Serena," He said, before terminating their connection.

Serena felt marginally better, resuming her task and changing into a clean cut skirt, blue blouse and warm jacket. She pinned her hair up as she sought a pair of pantyhose and shoes, slipping them all on before heading to the kitchen. Luna, with Artemis in tow, exited a side room, her big brown eyes wide, expecting breakfast.

"Greedy things, I swear you never visit me unless you want to eat," She muttered, placing two bowls of tuna on the ground.

Serena herself had a two boiled eggs with toast and, like usual, underestimated her time resulting in the usual desperate dash to arrive to work on time. With food in her belly, Serena usually found herself capable of deciphering problems and getting a solution. Food had definitely helped her rational mind, yet she still had no solution and was just as lost in what to do.

_Goddess! Let's hope it doesn't get worse…

* * *

_

I got it done! Chapter eight complete. Thank you for the support.

ONi


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"Tell me about yourself."

"Umm, what do you want me to say?" Serena supplied with a small shrug.

"Anything that comes to mind, just relax."

"I'm Serena Lennox, work for the NDS and I have two cats?"

The psychiatrist nodded, watching Serena carefully through her chic red frame glasses. She was very elegant woman, with a tall curvy frame and large owl like eyes that gave her a sense of agelessness—for a human she was incredibly striking.

"I'm Trista McKenzie, just call me Trista. It is your right to privacy and discretion so anything said, will remain within these four walls," Trista explained, putting Serena at some ease. Serena nodded to show she understood.

Conferring with her notes, Trista looked up at her, "You were sent here by Mr. Griffiths. I understand he is your team leader."

"He is."

"Alright then. Let's dispense with the notes shall we," Trista smiled, placing her clipboard onto a table beside her.

They were settled in a dim room, the walls painted a dark maroon and stacked, from floor to ceiling, with books. Serena herself sat in a huge black leather chair, the surface cool and reassuring against her skin, which added to the secure feeling she was receiving.

"Tell me why you're here,"

Serena frowned, "Doesn't it say in those papers?"

"Yes," Trista answered, "But I want to hear it from you."

"Well Andrew thinks that I need it after my failed infiltration into Shield's territory and the explosion at the warehouse," She explained, missing chunks of the whole story.

Trista looked thoughtfully before speaking, "How do you feel about Andrew sending you here?"

"Uh…" Serena paused deciphering her emotions, "I'm annoyed. I can look after myself and I don't need to be here—no offence."

"And you like your work?"

"Everyone needs to make a living," Serena answered with a noncommittal shrug.

"I didn't ask why you're working, but if you like your job."

Serena felt hypnotised by Trista's beautiful voice; it was low toned and soothing, her eyes looking like they could see her soul. Fidgeting, Serena snagged her plait and played with the end of it.

"I do like my job," she confessed.

Trista nodded, giving Serena supportive smile, "You must have been terrified at Shields Manor after you were discovered, as well as being devastated when men were killed in that explosion, correct?"

Serena nodded, unsure if she could trust her voice as she remembered the incidents.

"Those things take time to heal. You may have felt alright, but you've bottled it up and that isn't healthy. Have you tried to tell someone how you feel?"

"No why would I. My policy is to forget and everything is okay. I don't mean that in a disrespecting way to the guys who…who died," she said with a shuddering breath, "But if I think too deeply I get sentimental and weepy then Andrew kicks me out of the squad and I won't be able to do anything about it."

"It is my personal opinion that the problem needs to be released before healing can start," Trista explained, crossing her pant suited legs.

"Oh right, well I'm doing that now…" Serena pointed out.

The corner of her mouth tilted up, "You're just telling me what I want to hear, Serena. So the men on that team were your friends, you trusted them and they trusted you, right."

Serena's head tilted away with shame, she had betrayed those men because she couldn't rescue them. She bitterly cursed the dramatic irony of her situation—Goddess! She didn't deserve to walk out there alive.

"I can see in your face you are thinking about that night. How do you feel?" Trista's smooth voice said, entering her head like a soothing balm.

"I remember preparing, we were so confident, we had everything perfectly organised. It was a perfect plan. Ten minutes before the initiating move, Alan cracked a joke about werewolves and I remember all the guys laughing their heads off…" Serena rubbed her arms, "Alan was always the clown, you know, he was an elf and he always had a protective streak."

Serena's shoulders slumped as she thought of the easy going minutes before, which had soon lead to terror with her the sole survivor. Serena hadn't even realised her emotions were showing until Trista handed her a tissue box. Serena swore to herself, rejecting the tissues and scrubbing her fist over her eyes.

Trista placed the tissues next to Serena in a manner that didn't make her feel embarrassed about her slip up. Still Serena averted her eyes because she couldn't stop the blurry tears threatening to spill.

"Serena…look at me," Trista reasoned with a firm voice. Serena was thankful for the solid tone because she couldn't stand if she pitied her. Serena gave a final brutal wipe at her eyes before turning her gaze back to Trista.

"Tell me about you family," She instructed.

Serena licked her suddenly dry lips, "Well," She started raking a hand through her hair, "I don't know what to say, can you be more specific?"

"Tell me about your mother."

"Um I didn't know her too well, I stayed mostly with my dad. Her name was Selene Croix," Serena shrugged, "I actually know my mother was married to another man and while he was away, they had an affaire. Anyway, she died in the revolution, I was about fivish, six maybe."

"How do you feel about not having a mother?"

"I don't really care, dad and I were two peas in a pod, you could say. He made up for it."

Trista nodded with understanding, "How did your dad react to Selene's death?"

"Honestly, I don't really think he cared. If you know anything about Pixies, they're rather sexual creatures. You know how it is - lovers die but love does not."

"Who is your father?"

"My dad was Dion Linton—you know after Dionysus," Serena added dryly, "He was born to a _poplis union_. He was in the military, he inspired me to work for the NDS."

"Keep going," She encouraged.

"He was devoted to—fighting night creatures…" Serena muttered, mentally wincing with shame at her double life.

"I see…you mentioned was…is he deceased?"

Serena rubbed her face tiredly, "One day he was around then—poof—he was gone. Haven't seen him since."

"That must have hurt?" Trista inquired.

"I—" Serena struggled for words then looked down again as the tears swam in her eyes, "Yeah it made me angry."

"Bear with me Serena with my hypothesis. But as a military man back in and before revolutionary days, they were taught never to show weakness as it could be exploited. I feel that your father has influenced your way of coping with pain. You've bottled everything up, just like he did because from what you've implied, it was just you two, there were no other women. I think your father did care about Selene's death, he didn't show it."

Serena's frowned juggling the idea in her mind, _that can't be it! Surely not_. Serena cast her thoughts back to Dion. He was a short man, typical of Pixie's, but he was packed with muscle from the military. He had wheat gold hair and a close cropped beard with hard black eyes; Serena distinctly remembered the scars which zigzagged on his forehead and cheek because, sometimes, he tolerated her fingers running over their raised surface.

Trista watched the torn expressions flitter over Serena's face: alarm, thought, anger then resignation.

"You have a point," Serena eventually answered, "Maybe he did care, but then maybe he didn't."

"Serena, the point isn't about your father and mother, it is understanding why you suppress your emotions. Facing the pain and crying doesn't make a person weak. You are _not_ weak. You would feel so much better if you let what your feeling show, maybe not to a person, just to yourself if you must. _The point is_ that if you let go of what you feel, you will release all the unresolved issues in your life that are just lurking in the corner of your mind."

"Maybe crying would help—but not for me. Thanks for the suggestion," Serena dismissed, refusing to ball her eyes out even though the thought was appealing.

"I don't mean you have to cry, but don't force it behind other thoughts because negative energy is pure poison on the soul. I don't expect you to just pour everything out to me that would be out of your character, but think about finding a vent. Maybe you could start yoga or get stress balls to release the energy."

Serena's lip twitched and she resisted the urge to laugh, she couldn't imaging herself playing with stress balls—that would be totally out of character.

"Well let's move on. Please tell me, Serena, do you think your friendships have been influenced by this suppression of emotions?"

Rubbing her neck, Serena sighed, "I suppose. I don't have many friends, but the ones I do have are loyal."

"Are they apart of the NDS?"

"Yeah. Andrew is probably my most trusted friend," Serena answered solemnly.

"I see, please tell me more about your friends."

"There's Yaten, who I like a lot, he's always level headed. I often go to the shooting lanes with Greg, he's an ex-sniper from the army. There's also Melvyn who is, well, a dork, but a fun person to be with."

"Do you have any close female friends? Any friends outside the NDS?" Trista asked speculatively.

Serena thought for a moment, "No I don't," Serena admitted quietly.

"I think, Serena," Trista started, "That the NDS has become your life. It's taken your personal life away. This isn't completely bad, it shows your dedication and ambition. But it has meant that you haven't met new people outside of the world—the NDS has become your world."

Serena acknowledged what Trista said, but she wasn't going to change her lifestyle to move around the NDS. The Nocturnal Defence Society was her life, through and through no denying it.

"How does this affect your relationships with men?"

"I don't date…well actually I do…sort of," Serena answered, trying to appease what Trista wanted to know. God knows, she didn't want to come off as any more of an antisocial hermit.

"Please explain."

"Well I'm going for dinner tonight with a nice guy-" Diamond, "Who doesn't work for the NDS."

"How did you meet him."

"I met him while he was visiting the NDS, he um…works for the prince."

"What is he like?"

Serena returned to playing with her plait, "He's so sweet and such a gentleman, he makes me feel like a princess."

Trista nodded, "Are you close to him?"

"Do you mean if we are intimate? No, we're not having sex—I don't think we will ever have sex," Serena answered plainly.

"Why is that, Serena? Isn't he right for you? It's understandable that you don't want to have a sexual relationship yet, but it's a level in a relationship that you'll eventually reach," Trista spoke logically.

"There's someone else," Serena sighed.

"Oh?"

In her mind, two parts of Serena were fighting; one half said to tell Trista, because the secret was killing her, and the other said that her life could ruined. Serena gulped and gave her answer.

"He isn't at all like the nice guy or myself, he's…I don't know how to explain it."

"He's your opposite, correct?" Trista supplied, watching Serena nod, "Do you love him?"

"Goddess! I don't know what I feel when I'm with him. I hate him but I feel protective and—dammit—I think I even care for him! But I don't love him."

"Does he know about the other guy?"

"Yes he does. Believe me he was not happy at all," Serena paused, "But the nice guy doesn't know at all. I feel like such a two-faced cheater to the nice guy—he deserves better."

"Are you in a sexual relationship with the other man?" Trista inquired.

"As much as I hate to say this, yes I am," Serena sighed, her body shivering as she thought about Darien's hot mouth on her neck.

"What's the other man like?" Trista asked.

"He's a domineering, chauvinist pig!" Serena answered instantly, "But he makes me burn and ache. He makes me feel…I don't know…excited, complete, unhappy?"

Trista made an understanding sound in her throat, her expression clean of prejudice and disgust. "When people have multiple relationships, it's usually because they want something the other can't give."

"I suppose you're right. With nice guy he is sweet and gentle, but I don't get butterflies like with the other man. The other man makes me _feel_ things—" Serena said, thinking about their previous lov—sex.

"You don't want a sexual relationship with nice guy but you feel completed by the other man. Why don't you pursue a relationship with the other guy?" Trista asked logically.

Serena licked her lips then simply answered with the truth, "Because we're enemies and his ideals don't mesh with mine."

"So he's from a rival NDS group, right?"

"Yeah," Serena answered dryly, "He's from a rival group."

"But that's not the whole reason, is it…" Trista trailed off.

"No, it isn't. He doesn't just want me physically—he wants everything. He's a man who wants to own his woman completely—body, heart and soul—but I don't want to give it to him. I want my freedom, choice over my life."

"That's logical, but when we fall in love, we give those things to a person. If the other man wants _everything_ don't you think that perhaps he has given _you_ his everything? Does he love you?"

_Does Darien love me?_ The question puzzled Serena, a werewolf was drawn to his mate from chemistry. They hadn't known each other long enough for love and, with how she had been treated—like a possession—she doubted it.

"No."

Trista frowned, "Why?"

"Because he is a man who doesn't need to love. He demands respect and love from others, but he doesn't need to give it out himself."

"That's a little harsh isn't it?"

Serena shrugged, "I don't think so."

Trista exhaled deeply, Serena could just see all the facts filtering through her head. "Well, Serena, we've discussed some of issues and I hope that it has revealed what you—yourself—have to work through. You've got to re-prioritise and think about your relationships— professional and personal. I can't choose what man you should be with, you'll have to. I also want to think about venting some of that emotion when you overload. I guarantee it won't make you weak."

"You sound like a teacher giving me homework," Serena muttered, wrinkling her nose with distaste.

"Maybe I am, but I'm only doing it because I doubt you'll come for a second session."

Serena rose from her seat, rubbing her palms against her jean clad thighs. "Well thanks for everything, Trista."

"That's my job Serena. You can always come back you know. Just think about what we've talked about."

"Will do. Bye," Serena supplied over her shoulder as she walked out. As soon as the psychologists office was closed Serena gave a weary sigh, _thank God that's over!_ Serena's shoulders felt lighter but her chest had a dull ache, like a wound that had been ripped open.

Venturing outside the NDS, on her path home, the sun glared down stabbing at her eyes and making her head pound. Serena had gone into the shrink's lair to humour Andrew, now she had come out feeling frustrated and messed up. Who gave a damn if she was a prickly workaholic—at least it worked for her. Now she felt weepy and wanted to crawl into a pair of warm, masculine arms. Glancing at her wrist watch, Serena's lips pursed with annoyance.

"What a waste of time," She muttered, finding the time to be five-thirty. That meant she only had an hour and a half before Diamond picked her up.

She scooted home by taxi, quickly feeding Luna and Artemis then jumping into the shower. It was under the soothing jets that she delved into the 'lesson' of Trista's counselling. Leaning against the cool tiled wall she debated her most important issue: Serena's Double Dating. More like Double Something because she hardly considered hot sex with Darien as dating. Each man had their pros and cons, which she weighed accordingly in her mind.

Diamond was incredibly tender and thoughtful, not to mention sweet, good looking, gentle, positive…and so on. The draw back was he was the next Faerie King. Serena didn't like the idea of being a contender for queen-ship. The biggest problem (by far) was that Diamond wasn't her type. The attraction—if you could call that—was insipid on her side. He was handsome but like a fairy, he was small and slight with a boy-next-door thing going on.

That's when Darien's pros came in. Shallow as it was, Serena loved big men. Darien was nice and big—in all departments. Her blood would sing when ever he passed those smouldering eyes upon her. But the cons just seemed to outweigh the good points. It would be a gift if he just used his mouth for those fabulous kisses – that's all. Instead he'd ruin the ambience of things my sticking words such as: mine, eternity, mine, kill, mate, MINE! The biggest problem (by far) was the fact he was the Werewolf King. That put a real obstacle in his plan to domesticate her.

Like she'd let him make her a housewife. If he had just been civil about his problems she might have considered helping him—probably not though.

Wrapping her towel around her, she hunted out her hair dryer and mindlessly began to ruffling the hot air through her locks. Diamond had informed her that he'd take her to _Rhodes_, an expensive restaurant that Serena had never even contemplated due to its prices. For the event she had specially ventured to the shops, looking for a dress that was casually chic. It took a while of insufferable meandering through racks before she just snatched a champagne silk dress.

Pinning her damp curls into a loose bun, Serena applied some light makeup and pulled a pair of modest wedge-shoes from her closet. While she tied the decorative laces up her calves, her cell phone began to ring. Hopping in one shoe to her discarded leather bag, cursing when she nearly tripped, she wrenched the device out and answered.

"Serena, it's me Diamond."

Serena heard the strained note in his voice and assumed he was cancelling, "Are we still on tonight?"

"That's what I'm phoning about. I'll be about fifteen minutes late, we've had some problems in government—I won't bore you with details," he cut off just as Serena caught interest.

"That's fine, Diamond. I don't mind; take as much time as you need."

"You shouldn't sound so happy about it," Diamond added in a lighter tone, "But I won't be any longer then fifteen minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Replacing her phone into her matching silk purse (with her wallet and compact gun), she sat at the edge of her bed to continue putting her shoes on, _at least I don't have to rush anymore. _She ambled through the time until Diamond's distinctive soft knock reached her ears. When Serena opened the door Diamond stood there with a giant boutique of orchids and a box of Belgium chocolates.

"Sorry I'm late," Diamond muttered, handing her the flowers and putting the chocolate on the sideboard by the door way.

"Like I said, Diamond, it's fine. After all you have many responsibilities as Prince, I don't envy you. But thanks for the flowers and chocolate," She smiled contentedly, leaning forwards and pecking his mouth. "Just hang on while I put these in a vase and grab my coat."

"By the way, you look very beautiful tonight."

Serena looked up at him with a gentle smile, "You're too sweet, you know that."

Serena felt a little awkward as his eyes slipped down her dress, lingering for a moment at the steep vee of her dress with male approval. _Maybe I should have spent more time looking for a less revealing dress. Oh well, too late for regrets. Besides if you've got it flaunt it, I suppose._

Downstairs, Diamond had ditched the usual limousine for a sleek, silver Lexus. Unfortunately, he hadn't managed to dump Sapphire or the other body guards in the cars a few meters away. _Hard life being a prince,_ Serena noted with sympathy. The thought of all the men watching her like eagles made her squirm, especially since dates were supposed to be _romantic_. Somehow, Serena reviewed, her life had lost it's element of sweet innocent wooing. Though the chocolates were a good start in Diamond's defence.

The drive to _Rhodes _was a slow one, Serena feeling an itch of disappointment that Diamond couldn't roar the engine and speed up a bit, but—surprise, surprise—there was a body guard in front crawling at a granny's pace. Besides she doubted the King-in-making would give a good impression if he was caught speeding.

Once they arrived at _Rhodes_ they slipped into an area, which was no doubt specially prepared for the prince away from prying eyes. The maître d' was quick to meet them, opening Serena's door and helping her out.

"Good evening, Prince Diamond and madam. Please follow me. We've arranged your private quarters, as specified."

"Excellent," Diamond commended, slipping his arm around Serena's waist and resting his hand on her hip.

Under the thin silk, she could feel the heat of his palm and it wasn't…quite…right. Serena suddenly wished she'd put on some high-cut granny panties when she felt his fingers touch the line of her thong. Of course she hadn't thought of that at the time, she had just thought about the aesthetics of panty lines through pale silk.

The maître d' parted a pair of sumptuous red, gold fringed curtains revealing a balcony with a single round table set up with utensils and a flickering candle. The body guards had dispersed, however a single body guard had been positioned just outside the curtains. The maître d' took Serena's coat and left, murmuring that he'd return later for their orders. Serena moved to the edge of the marble balcony, glancing out the windows into the dark night, then letting her eyes stray to the people eating below.

"This is lovely, Diamond," She supplied with a warm smile, though she would have preferred to be with the people below. _Well that's what happens when you date the Prince._

"Glad you like it," Diamond answered, pouring her an elegant flute glass of Moët and Chandon.

Serena accepted the drink, taking a tiny sip of the bubbling, amber fluid. After they both seated themselves at the table, Serena reviewed the menu, strictly diverting her eyes from the prices. For the first course she decided on a common Caesars Salad. _Now, main course_. _Salmon, chicken, steak, vegetarian—**steak**_._ I'd kill for a huge bloody ste—_Serena gagged at her thoughts of meat.

"Have you decided on what you'd like?" The maître d' enquired, sliding into the room with his pad and pen ready.

"Yes, thank you. I'd like the Avocado and Olive Salad, then the Baked Salmon. Serena?"

"Uh," Serena started, trying to get her frazzled mind to work, "I'll have the Caesars Salad and _Vegetarian Quiche_, please."

"Very well. Anything else? A drink perhaps?"

Diamond thought for a moment, "A bottle of Riesling."

"Fine choice," the maître d' commended, leaving the room so they had some privacy.

Lacing her fingers beneath her chin, Serena regarded Diamond, "How are you? You look tired." Which was true, his eyes hampered by blue smudges and lines etched deeper round his mouth.

"I am tired but I feel better now that I'm away from the hustle and bustle of the Chamber," He answered draining his glass.

Serena began formatting _casual_ questions in her mind, intrigued about what was going on in the Chamber.

"Is there a problem with the Night Creatures?" Serena asked, acting with feminine worriment by widening her eyes and raising her hand to her chest.

"It's nothing to worry about, just a clash of ideals."

Serena frowned but quickly smothered it; _damn this is like getting blood from a stone._

"So what have you been up to, Sere?"

Serena toyed with her red napkin, "Nothing much actually, Andrew has temporarily removed me from the team."

Diamond sat straighter in his chair, a confused look on his face, "Why would he do that?"

She gave a dramatic sigh and looked him straight in the eyes, "Well he reckons I'm losing my mind."

"Are you?"

"No. He's misdiagnosed my workaholic tendencies," She answered simply with a small shrug.

Diamond took her hand within his own, gently massaging her knuckles with his thumbs. "You need to look after yourself, Sere. You work too hard."

Amusement twinkled in Serena's eyes, "And you don't? Besides how would you know?"

She never received her answer because the maître d' appeared with a tray of their salads. Placing each respective plate before them, he swept their empty glasses away and prepared a fresh load with the Riesling. The Riesling turned out to be a waste as Diamond never touched his and Serena feared a second glass would make her drunk.

"Did you know _Rhodes_ is supposed to have the optimum of Faerie food?" Diamond said as he tucked into his salad.

"No I didn't. Guess we'll find out now."

The first course led into Serena's Vegetarian Quiche, which tasted mediocre in her opinion. She still craved the steak.

"Would you like dessert, Sere?"

Serena thought for a moment and nodded, giving the maître d' her order, hoping that the break in eating would allow her to get some answers to her questions. Her gaze kept darting to the body guard, hoping he'd catch on fire or somethingwould happen, _anything _to get rid of him; nothing felt more intrusive then someone watching as you ate.

"Are the issues resolved in the Chamber?"

"Are they ever? Once we find a solution it seems someone appeals it. But let's dispense with business, shall we."

Serena gave a sigh, that was her cue to stop fishing for answers. _No wonder I was dumped as an interrogator_. She rested her cheek against her palm, watching Diamond as he rose and told the body guard outside to leave so they could have privacy. _Now he dismisses him…at the end of the date! I suppose the dinner forks are more lethal then the dessert ones. _Serena pursed her lips with annoyance but composed herself when Diamond returned.

"Anyway," he started, leaning forward and taking her hands within his, "in the next few weeks Queen Irene will be arriving in the city and I would like you to meet her."

Warning bells rung in her mind, wasn't inviting a woman to meet the family a sign of a _serious_ relationship. "You want me to meet your Aunt?"

Diamond must have sensed the hesitation and smiled gently, "Don't worry, she's very nice."

_That's not what I'm worried about._ Serena began to realise that she had to choose sooner then expected. A graphic visual picture shot through her mind of Darien, as his heavy, lethal wolf, tearing Diamonds throat out. _Maybe I don't have a choice…_

Serena chewed her lip in silent thought, she couldn't have Diamond—as Darien wouldn't allow it—but she didn't want Darien either. In short, as long as she didn't have a man Darien would be satisfied, but that meant being a celibate recluse, which wasn't very appealing either.

"Are you alright, Sere?" Diamond enquired as he watched the nervous expression coat Serena's face.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine, I was just…you know…Desserts! Gosh that looks delicious," Serena warbled uncomfortably.

Serena quickly settled into her chocolate mousse and ice cream, wanting to avoid any conversation about families. The dessert was excellent and she ate hers with gusto, eyeing Diamonds Black Forrest cake afterwards.

"Come here and I'll share it with you," Diamond purred.

Serena needed no extra incentive, scooting her chair beside Diamonds and slicing a piece off with her dessert fork. She gave a content sound, going in for a second piece. Her chewing paused for a moment when Diamond touched her back, running down the silk material to the small of her back, just at the start of her bottom. Serena forced herself to swallow remembering Trista's words, _it's understandable that you don't want to have a sexual relationship yet, but it's a level in a relationship that you'll eventually reach._ She gave a mental sigh, evaluating the position of his hand—tracing her thong—and allowed it, but only as long as they didn't go any further.

How long could this relationship last?

* * *

Sorry about the time this took and your patience. I'll try harder to write a little faster, but thanks for all the positive reviews. Happy New Year.

Glossary:

_Poplis Union _– (Poplis-Greek for population) during the 1800 with all the Night Creature Wars, the Pixie race began to dwindle. So Pixie couples got together to re-populate. Didn't really work though.

_Chamber_ – huge room in Parliament where big-wig officials discuss important issues.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 10

* * *

**_

"How was your visit with Trista?"

Serena looked up at from her desk, smiling at Andrew who stood in the door way. "Excellent, if you must know. So…am I still out of the squad?"

"For now—"

The sweet smile fell from her face, "So I poured my guts out for nothing?"

"Of course you didn't, Sere. However, you aren't going out yet. I've been advised to keep you at headquarters until I get permission from higher authority."

"You what! I _cannot_ sit here doing _nothing._"

"There, there," He tried to appease, "You won't be doing nothing. Here." With that he dropped a pile of papers before her.

"I can't believe you. This is cruel _and_ sadistic. You've sent me to a psycho analyser and now you're telling me that I _can't_ go and do my job?"

Andrew gave her a hard look, "Trista _isn't_ a psycho analyser, where do you come up with these ideas? Just because you've been to a councillor doesn't mean that you're automatically reinstated."

Serena wrenched her draw open, grabbed the extra-large Pinky bar, then slammed it closed again, causing the mug full of pens to wobble precariously. Ripping the packaging open, she bit off a huge chunk of the chocolate treat, chewing unmercifully at the marshmallow and caramel.

"Serena, there's no need to throw a tantrum."

Serena's face darkened and she swallowed with difficulty, "Talk to me when I've finished this because if you deprive me of my sugar _as well_, I will draw my gun and shoot your head off."

Andrew wisely shut his mouth and let Serena shred pieces from her candy bar, the vigour causing him to wince. When she finished she licked the sweet treat from her lips, crushing the wrapper in her hand and throwing it towards the bin. However, the ball bounced on the rim to rest innocuously beside it. _Even the goddamned Pinky bar is against me._

"You better now?" Andrew enquired with amusement.

Serena absentmindedly flicked through the manila files, "Do I _really _need to answer that? So what are these files about?"

Grabbing the first folder on the stack, Serena placed it on the desk and flicked through the content. "What the hell have I got these for!"

Serena looked like a snarling tiger, her eyes glittering dangerously and a scowl so deep on her face that it took all of Andrew's will power not to run off. Hopefully, by the end he would leave with at least his manhood intact.

"So that you don't get paid for nothing."

She growled with frustration, "This is goddamned maths! I _don't_ do maths."

Andrew shrugged, "Well someone needs to do it, otherwise we'd have complaints from the Compensation Authority. I would have put you on cover-ups, but subtlety isn't one of your fortes."

"I resent that comment…Hey! I haven't finished yet!" She cried as he made his way out the door.

"Yes, Sere?"

"Aren't you afraid I might write a couple checks for myself?" Her eyebrows rose as she tried to bait him.

"Nope. You've got to send them all to me to be signed. Have fun." With those final parting words, he darted out the door lest something come flying at him. Pixies were cute, but damn they had bad tempers.

Serena sighed from her desk, feeling absolutely dejected and useless. Self-pity radiated through the room as Serena reached in her draw for more comfort food. Sitting indefinitely with only the four white walls around her was going to drive her to the shrink _voluntarily._ What was scarier, she was stuck within the four walls with a pile of mathematics for company. Now that was a suicide incentive. It was a nightmare since she didn't have a calculator with her. _Well I'm _not_ doing this without a calculator,_ with that thought in mind Serena trudged to Melvin's office as she knew that he had an extensive calculator collection, which he was quite possessive of.

"Knock knock, it's me," She said, poking her head through the door.

"How can…can I help you…Sere?" He bumbled adorably, pushing his heavy glasses up his nose.

Sliding into the room Serena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Can I lend a calculator? Please."

"What do _you_ need a calculator for?" Melvin regarded with suspicion.

"I'm stuck working out compensation and damage costs, courtesy of Andrew."

Melvin shuffled in his desk, "You won't destroy it, will you?"

Serena frowned, "I'll treat it with the respect it deserves."

"Uh…no offence…but that doesn't…" He paused pulling at his tight collar, "…put my mind at rest if you know what I mean."

"Alright. How about I trade you my gun for your calculator?" With that she pulled her favourite SIG from her shoulder holster, "This gun is my best. Look after it, okay?" Personally Serena felt he was getting the better end of the deal, at least he could defend himself. _Though I suppose I could bore the enemy to death._

Melvin nodded with relief, pulling out a dark blue calculator and handing it to her.

"Woah! Got anything smaller then this brick?" Serena questioned, her eyes widening at all the squiggles and symbols there were.

"No, but it's a graphics calculator. It can do anything you want."

"All I need is the plus and minus keys. But…uh…thanks," Serena muttered, darting out before he offered her some ludicrous instruction course for it.

_Perhaps I should have taken an instruction course,_ Serena ruled, stabbing at the buttons to get it started. _This is the topper on my day, a goddamned calculator with no 'on' button._ She managed to work it but gave up when it spouted fancy answers which didn't match her equations. Gathering all her arithmetic ability, which incredibly equated to three skills (addition, subtraction and multiplication), she began to jot tables onto spare pieces of paper. Needless to say, working out the answers manually took Serena a long time; it also was quite painful at times as she had no idea how to do division. _So sue me! I haven't been to school for…what seventy-fivish years. Of course I'm a bit rusty._

It was when Serena was truly despairing, Greg briskly walked in, "I don't have much time," He said quickly, "But nice picture."

Serena blinked at him, "Huh?"

Greg snorted, "Too hung over? Poor baby. Got one thing to say, you've got some hot legs."

Her eyes widened at his statement, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know," He laughed at her, "I've got to go, I've got some _real _work to do. Not that paper junk, what did you do to evoke Andrews wrath?"

"Don't ask," Serena groaned, remembering all the work she still had to do.

"See you later. If you ever want dinner or a drink, you've got my number," He smiled roguishly with a wink.

A moment later he was gone, leaving Serena incredibly confused. _Weird, weird man._ _He was probably rubbing my nose in it, the bastard._ She sulkily returned back to her sheets, wanting to whack her head on the desk, _today is not my day, yesterday wasn't my day and no doubt tomorrow won't be my day either. We have come across a bad trend here, Serena._ She thought to herself. _Maybe I need a vacation, when was the last time I went somewhere nice? _Her brow crinkled with thought, _can't even remember._

Serena envisaged going off to a great tropical destination, where she could wear a nice bikini, drink strawberry daiquiris and stroll the beach with a sexy handsom—Serena's head thumped onto the desk. _Maybe I should just do my work. _She propped her head up, spastically performing some equations while doodling on a margin. The word bored was too mild to describe her mental situation.

Lunch came and went with Serena grabbing some food and retreating back to her office. She would have liked to have said it was because of her dedication to maths, but it wasn't. Fact was, as soon as she walked out the door, she had been inundated by men wanting her number and one cold glare from Seiya when she passed him by.

Had she missed something?

For the first time in Serena's career at the NDS, she left as soon as the working day was over. The five o-clock sun was just beginning to sink, creating a beautiful red-orange glow over the horizon. She admired it for a moment then caught a taxi, tossing her address to the driver as she slumped in the seat, calibrating her mental status. Closing her eyes, she massaged her temples giving a soft moan at the relief. Planning ahead, Serena decided to order some takeout—possibly Chinese—and then watch a movie with Luna and Artemis. Or she could give herself a long over due pampering too. _That sounds nice_ she thought with a smile.

Glancing out the taxi window, Serena blinked, _what the hell…_ "Um, excuse me sir," she tapped on the window, "But you're heading the wrong way."

Nothing but silence answered her. A spark of alarm shot through her and she perched at the end of her seat, tapping again at the shield, this time in a more brisk manner.

"Are there some road works?" She tentatively asked hope lifting her voice at the end.

The taxi driver still ignored her, his hat dipped low over his face and jacket collar drawn up. Adrenaline coursed through her veins in response to her anxiety. Her heart thumped in her chest, but she composed a look of nonchalance, tensely licking her suddenly dry lips. Reaching into her bag, she extracted her phone but when she attempted to use it, she found the signals were scrambled. _Keep calm, Serena. Maybe we're out of range. Oh Goddess I wish that was the reason. _More likely he had installed something which messed with the programming.

"Look, just stop the car and drop me off here."

She waited a moment for him to oblige, but the moments slipped past with the driver showing no indication of slowing down. In fact, as they headed towards the highway, he began to pick up speed. There were too many coincidences against the driver, which indicated to Serena she was being hijacked. _Hijacked!_

"Look you fucker," Serena yelled, slamming her fist against the plastic barrier, "Let me _out!"_

He still remained silent and it was incredibly disconcerting. _He's not going to let me go! _Her angry yelling, fed by her fear hadn't worked, so she resorted to desperate measures, scooting to the door to throw herself out. Never mind that the car was going a hundred plus kilometres on the high way, she just wanted to get _out! _But the door was locked and she scrambled to open it, only to find that particular feature had been disabled. Pushing unmercifully she tried to force it open then, thumped her fist against the window. Nothing budged.

Serena tried to catch the attention of other motorists, but the taxi's speed was incredible, shooting past everyone before they noticed her. Returning her attention back onto the driver, she hit her open palms against the plastic barrier, calling him every foul name she could think of. She begged, screamed, bribed and threatened, but to no avail as the taxi driver remained stone still and silent.

Despite her resolution to never cry, Serena's lips began to quiver at the absolute futility of it all. She was being kidnapped to god knows where, with no cell phone and no gun. _Why_ did she exchange her gun for a calculator, more ironically, why did she have to exchange it on that particular day? She was at her captor's mercy with utterly no weapon.

_Maybe I have something in my bag,_ Serena ripped through her bag for anything. _Note pad, hair ties, purse—why don't I have a nail file or something sharp! _Dismissing her whole bag, her only hope resided in a pencil with a blunt tip, which she tucked up her sleeve. The diver had long since left the highway, driving her somewhere she had never been to before…a dark dingy area of town. Dread settled in Serena's heart when he eventually parked outside a dreary motel.

The driver exited the car, his feet crunching ominously on the gravel as he stepped towards the backdoor and threw it open. She shrunk as far as she could from his large hand, trying to kick at him while shrieking obscenities, but he caught her ankle and wrenched her to the exit. Serena screeched in protest as she skidded towards him, groping at the upholstery for something to grab. Her battle was insignificant as he easily snatched her wrist and yanked her out. Serena stumbled, twisting her on her high heel painfully, so she was forced to clutch his jacket. That's when she attacked, stabbing the pencil, held in a white-knuckled grip, into his large shoulder. There was a momentary surprise from her captor and a slight grunt, which enabled Serena to wrench her wrist free.

However, before she took another step, she found herself thrown over his shoulder, her hair streaming into her vision and disadvantaging her escape plans. The driver had reacted extremely swiftly, supernaturally so, and was making long strides towards one of the rooms. Serena screamed. She wanted to be sick, her horror tangible as she beat her legs and fists against his chest and broad back. He kicked open the door, striding in and slamming it behind him. The thought of him cutting her off from the world panicked Serena, and she continued to fight, kicking and scratching all the while trying to see beyond her hair.

He tossed her onto a rickety double bed, which whined in response to the sudden weight. Wrenching her hair free of her vision, Serena watched the taxi driver throw his hat off, revealing Darien at the foot of the bed. Her angry insults died in her throat at the livid fury on Darien's face; his eyes burned almost completely black and his mouth was pressed into a severe line showing he was at the edge of his tolerance. They both stood looking at each other. From his coat he pulled out a tabloid newspaper, tossing it onto the bed before her.

"Explain this."

Serena unfolded the article by The Sun, trying to keep an eye on the volatile wolf and see what he was talking about.

_Oh…_Serena thought dazedly, _no wonder I was getting hit on all day. _There was a picture of her and Diamond going to dinner, their backs to the camera which revealed the arm Diamond had curled around her waist. Serena cringed as she skimmed the article beneath it.

**DIAMOND'S OWN PRECIOUS JEWEL?**

'High ranking democrat, Diamond Le Coeur, was spotted on Thursday night with a mysterious femme. The couple sneaked in at exclusive restaurant _'Rhodes'_ approximately seven-thirty last night for a romantic rendezvous dinner…'

Serena skipped the wordy paragraphs about Diamonds political career, silently begging that there wasn't anymore speculation about the _mysterious femme._

'…The question hanging on everybody's minds is whether this miniature woman has managed to win the heart of the eras Number 1 Bachelor. And if she has, who is she?'

She looked up at Darien, his eyes probing—no, expecting—an answer. Serena licked her lips, "Well, obviously I went to dinner with him, though…um…this has presumed we're an item—which were not. We're platonic friends. You shouldn't read junk like this."

"Is that so? Because I beg to differ," With that he tossed a substantial pile of large photos at her.

Serena picked then up, gulping as she took in the first image of them eating dinner. Flicking through, she found the photos were of the whole duration of the dinner, though none were incriminating against her platonic relationship reasoning. Though the one of Diamond holding her hand was a bit dodgy, she'd admit that.

"So. This proves nothing only that you have violated my privacy," She snapped, angered by his stalking. How long had he been watching her?

"What about this one." With that Darien held up the picture of dessert, where Diamonds hand was, most defiantly, on her derriere. Serena cringed.

"Tell me, do you like his touch? I know you haven't slept with him, but do you want to? Do you enjoy taunting me? Letting him maul your body when I ache a whole month for you, knowing it's only because of the moon that I can touch you. So give me one good, goddamned reason why I shouldn't hunt fairy-boy down, sink my fangs in his thin neck and crush the life slowly from his body."

"Darien! You can't! He's the faerie prince," Serena scrambled to the end of the bed, catching his sleeve as if he would run off at that moment.

He leaned in so their faces were inches apart, his eyes all-consuming voids, "Not. Good. Enough."

"You won't kill him, Darien. If you kill him like my NDS team, I swear I'll hate you even more."

Darien snarled furiously in response, smashing the furniture to vent his anger, but Serena didn't watch, instead she wrapped her arms around her legs and tried to staunch tears. _We're such an unfortunate coupling. Or is it under unfortunate circumstances? _Things would be so much easier if they were the same species.

Serena was grateful it was the middle of the month, far from a full moon, because she could think. It was the first time they'd met where she wasn't ruled by that mind numbing lust that demanded Darien. Serena came to appreciate his kidnapping because this was her chance to find the answers she so desperately needed – which was gnawing at her conscience thanks to Trista.

"Why did you kill them that night?" Her voice demanded, interrupting his smashing.

"Why? Because if I didn't, they would have killed my pack. That raid was both a blessing and a curse," He bit out.

Serena looked up at him anger shooting through her at his assumption. "Liar! You know we wouldn't touch your pack, you just wanted to hunt us down. If _you_ turned up for syndicate meetings then none of this would have happened. _Goddess!_ You wolves are so antisocial why the hell shouldn't we be suspicious and be forced into drastic meas—"

"Is that what your NDS tells you? Because _that's_ the lie. Your goddamned _team_ had it coming, let me remind you that it was _your_ team that made the first step by violating _my_ territory. Would you give your enemies the opportunity to kill your women and children? Your faerie government is so corrupt and _Prince Diamond_—" He spat "Is the most corrupt of them all. They fool you, Serena. "

"I don't believe you. Whatever you do is for your own benefit," Serena dismissed in a low tone.

"Fine but _you're_ just like them, Serena. A conniving little bitch, who is selfish and teases every man she comes in contact with. _You _drive me mad!"

Her breath rattled in her throat. _Ouch, that hurt, Darien._ Serena slipped into a protective persona, giving her shoulders an accepting shrug, "Well isn't that what I am? _Your_ Bitch."

Serena turned away with disgust, re-seating herself at the side of the bed, her back to Darien. _At least Diamond never name called,_ she wanted to scream out childishly, but decided against it; hell hath no fury like a jealous werewolf. Guess she wasn't the only one wanting to unload her mind. She sighed with disappointment, which baffled her to no end, _why am I upset about it? _Serena wished she had a coat with her, the thin wool of her sweater set unable to combat against the sharp chill in the dank room. It didn't take sensitive hearing for Serena to know Darien was brooding, pacing along, growling every so often in that menacing way that had her actually fearing him. When he finally spoke it sounded ripped from his throat, unnatural, angry, and it startled her.

"I don't want you with Diamond. _At all_."

"Alright, fine," Serena answered, stepping up and turning towards Darien, "That all? Because I want to go home." Inside she felt like weeping, which again irritated her, _why do I care?_

Serena smartly marched to the door, but was stopped by Darien's arm shooting out and preventing her exit. Following the thick, muscle roped arm to his face, she pursed her lips before muttering a command to move.

"We aren't finished."

"Arrange another _kidnapping_ session then. Give me a little warning next time so I _don't_ have a mental breakdown in the backseat." _And I'm prepared with a Uzi._

"Serena," He gritted in a warning tone, "Sit. Down."

She reluctantly perched on the corner of the bed, raising an eyebrow to prompt him into action. Darien continued pacing, as if working to phrase something.

"Oh no, uh-uh. I'm not having you insult my integrity then expect sex. That would be reinforcing your theory of 'Serena-my-easy-bitch'."

Darien snarled, "Don't you _dare_ talk like that. I will _not _have it."

"Funny that, you started it. Just for future reference, you _made the first step,_" She pointed out.

"I lost my temper, I'm sorry."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she muttered, obsessing over his comments. Was she really _that _bitchy? And selfish? Coming from him, it _really_ hurt. She couldn't live with knowing he disapproved of her. Insecurity raised its ugly head. _Urg! I don't need his approval. Serena, you dolt, he's brainwashing you. Remember, I don't care._ Truth was she did, that's why being called a tease was inaccurate because she only wanted one man. But she didn't want to want him.

Lying back onto the bed, she stared blankly at the ceiling, focusing on breathing deeply to dissipate the red haze that argued for her to fight back. She was tired from the strain, and stress, of the day.

"Serena…" He sighed obviously trying to fight the rage that lurked there. He sat beside her and she recoiled, rising on her arms and shuffling away.

"Don't!" He bit, the anger piquing again.

Serena stopped and looked him straight in the eye, "Why are we doing this? Why are you deluding yourself? Don't you see we don't work – I'm trying to understand you!" There was anguish in her harsh admonition. "We don't mix at all! I can't understand you and you can't understand me. So maybe you think I'm some tart by wolf standards, but _I am_ a pixie, then you go goddamned shove me into your world and expect me to understand after you _killed _my comrades. How would _you _feel if I put a leash on you, because that's what you've done to me."

Serena allowed her hair to cover her face, using its coverage to conceal her emotional slip up. Her breaths came in ragged gasps and she clenched her fists with the combination of anger, frustration and dejection which were surging in her veins like boiling lava.

She felt his fingers first on her back and she arched away, "Leave me alone," she hissed.

"I can't, baby, I've upset you and I need to comfort you." His voice was no longer furious, now full with mournful regret as she flinched away a second time.

"I don't need it," she denied, lying to herself.

Nonetheless, Darien again went against her wishes but inside she was glad, for it did comfort her. Soothingly he traced her back, managing to ease her into his arms though she forced herself to curl up smaller and refused to return the gesture. _Too confusing_.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't considerate. I will try to control myself in the future, Serena , I will try to understand you."

With hurt Serena coldly looked into his eyes, "_You're_ the selfish one."

He released a dry chuckle, surprising her, "I don't deny it, especially when you're concerned."

Serena felt a flash of anger and shook out of his embrace, "Yeah well, I don't like it. It's weird."

"It's different," He corrected.

"Whatever…But I meant what I said: we don't work together, capeesh?"

Though Darien's face didn't change, there was an ominous shifting beyond what she could see. "I won't let you go."

With frustration, Serena threw her hands up in the air, "So how will _that _work, hmm? Are you sure, absolutely _positive_ that you can't get someone else to be your…uh…to fill in this position?"

"You were born for me."

Serena growled angrily, "Cut it out with the born-for-me mumbo-jumbo. Just answer my goddamn questions."

"There is no one else who can fill the position, as you put it."

She sighed, "So…I guess we've got to work this out…"

"It would be a good place for us to start, to make compromises as you stressed before. I will try compromising, I do not want you unhappy."

Licking her lips, she decided to get right to the point, "What do you want from me?"

"Fidelity."

Serena glared at him, "You said yourself that I hadn't slept with anyone."

Beside her, Darien shifted and he caught her chin, "I want you to swear faithfulness to me."

He was so intense, his blue eyes glittering and his kissable lips drawn in a serious line.

Serena nodded slowly, "I promise."

Sensually, he ran his thumb over her lower lip, "You promise what?"

"I promise to be faithful to you," She stammered quickly, noticing his hand and knocking it away. "Anything else?"

"Mates need to touch…I need to touch you, be with you."

"Like every month?"

"More then that, I want you to want me, desire me and not flinch away. I want a relationship."

"Oh." His admonition made Serena suddenly _want _to be touched. "Touch me?"

"Mmm, like this…" He purred, lowering his head to her hair and _sniffing_ then returning his hand to her face, rubbing her lip. She shivered, awareness prickling in her lower body when he nuzzled her.

"Alright, I can try."

She felt Darien smile against her throat, "That's all I ask for," his breath whispering down her blouse. "What do you want from me?"

Embarrassingly, it took a long moment before she got her brain to function. "I don't want you to spy on me or do any more of these stunts. I don't want you to force me out of the life I live already, though as par contract I'll meet up with you. And don't act like I'm your piece of property or your 'female'. You're also too possessive and this jealousy is just too extreme."

At first Serena thought he was about to protest but he sighed. "Agreed, though I can't promise the jealousy."

She fought for some space between them, glaring into his eyes, "What do you mean? That's not fulfilling what _I_ want."

"You're responsible for the jealousy, sweet heart, it's connected to my selfishness. Spend time with me and I won't be jealous."

"Hey, I've promised fidelity."

"I know you have," He purred with satisfaction, "But I want you to use your time with me."

"Fine, I'll keep that in mind, so um…" She mumbled moving her head to cut off his route to her neck. He was doing wonderful things and it was turning her on so it had to stop. "What happens next?"

"Lie with me."

She glared shuffling away, though Darien was like a vine—no, a weed—and had managed to curl around her. Infuriatingly, like a weed, every time she managed to pull his arm away, it would replace itself on another area of her body.

"Look, usually we work on some weird instinct, you know…uh…the primitive jumping one another…pure lust." She waffled quickly, awkwardly, "But I have brain function today and I think it wouldn't be good if we had sex especially after all this."

"Did I say that?" He pointed out, "This is my part of the bargain. Remember?"

She exhaled with annoyance, "Fine, I'll lie with you."

The night was absolutely silent, not even an insect could be heard outside and it made the 'lying together more intense in a highly sexual way. Like a victorious wolf after a hunt, Darien pulled her to the head of the bed, arranging her on her back and resuming his neck fondling.

"This is foreplay you ass!"

He chuckled against her collar bone, "It's only foreplay if it arouses you. Relax, baby, I don't want you to get hot and bothered due to your state of mind."

"You know you're pushing it! You always seem to imply I'm a nymphomaniac," She hissed giving an all out wriggle to free herself and leave.

She was forced to stop when his hands moved to restrain her, settling on her sides and involuntarily making her squeak. He regarded her with surprise, "You're ticklish?"

"No I'm not," She vehemently denied with a snap.

To verify her answer his fingers twitched and she squirmed, "Fine I'm ticklish so cut it out."

"How refreshing," he mumbled against the shell of her ear.

Serena tried to clamp her arms to her sides, "Nothing refreshing about it, lots of people are cursed with it."

"Not wolves," He informed, "We have tough skin so I would like to explore this…phenomenon."

"Nah-uh," She snarled, shoving away, but he pressed her down moving his fingers along her sides in an efficient swoop that extracted loud laughter.

As he found all the sensitive areas, Serena's arms uselessly sought to stop his fingers, her strength pouring into the laughing, giggling and snorting that she could not stop. Darien had now crouched above her, supported by his knees as he let off his round of torture. He relished in every new experience with her, no longer was the room cold but rung with her charming laugh, punctuated with snorts that had him raising a brow.

"Stop! Please," She wheezed, "You'll bruise me."

At once he stopped, storing her sensitivity in his mind for future use, a wicked glint in his eye at that thought. She was now placid, malleable, so he rolled over and propped his body against the headboard. Reaching for her, he settled her body between his legs and rested her head on his elevated chest breathing the scent of her hair in.

"Who knew the Werewolf King is a cuddle monster," She speculated, finding the snuggling too…normal and weird for the master strategist and leader to indulge in.

"Only with you."

It was damn nice, Serena ruled. That night was her downfall.

* * *

_Note!_ Humans don't know about the Faerie world, that's why Diamond is portrayed—and hounded by paparazzi—as a democrat because he represents faeries in the government. 

Sorry about how long this took, I haven't even started the next instalment of NMT, I've been on holiday for two weeks and it has pushed me behind in so many things. I am also a little low in inspiration due to this.

P.S – thanks Lunaeve for the fairy boy comment.

BTW I'm putting my drabbles on my LJ, if you want to see them, type in this link and remove or add the appropriate symbols w w w. livejournal . com (slash) users (slash) io (underscore) isis. I hate fanfiction for removing their scrips but if link doesn't work, there is another on my bio page.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

_W_**a**_R_**n**_I_**n**_G_Contains a lemon.

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 11

* * *

**_

Serena stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large, fluffy towel. Slouching to the bedroom, she dropped on the bed. All she wanted to do was sleep! She was exhausted from the six monthly physical that was required by active agents to perform.

_I'd hardly classify myself as 'active' behind my goddamned desk It would have saved me the blood test._ Serena shuddered as she remembered it. She had no problem with injections, but the blood test had a massive needle and they drew blood _out_. Plus, her inner elbow had a nasty bruise, no thanks to the incompetent nurse who couldn't find a vein.

"Come on, Serena," she encouraged herself, rising off the seductive bed, "We've got a busy evening."

Ruffling through her drawers, she grabbed a simple bra and panties. Once donned, she went to the closet to choose the perfect outfit for the occasion. Of course, Serena was dreading said occasion. After meeting with Darien, she had decided that she needed to get Diamond's view of her into prospective. He'd made it no secret that he wanted more – and she just couldn't give him that. What's more, Queen Irene's party was in three days and she _couldn't_ go as his date. It would give everyone a completely incorrect impression of her.

Flicking through coat hangers, she selected a knee length blue skirt and a white tank top. Choosing her slip on shoes for convenience, she headed to her dressing table and looked in the mirror. She decided against jewellery and pulled her hair into a pony tail. With a mere touch of makeup she stood back to critically analyse herself. She wanted to be casual in her home, but in no way sexual or the likes.

_That looks good to me._

Heading to the lounge, she sat on the couch to wait for Diamond while reflecting over her plan. She had invited him round for the privacy that her home supplied. She didn't want anyone – including the damn body guards – to hear the conversation. In respect to her speech, she had deliberated over the words as not to offend him. God forbid she say the _it's not you, it's me_ cliché. That would damage anyone's ego.

Luna and Artemis jumped beside her, both vying for her attention, but Serena was wound too tight, and pushed them away. Eventually, seven o'clock came and with it, a soft rap at the door. Dispelling the urge to pretend she wasn't home, she went to the door and opened it. Diamond stood there, looking unusually casual. The buttons at the throat of his white shirt was open and he wore a pair of light coloured slacks. He had left his pale blonde hair to curl naturally around his face and his crystallised violet eyes were unhampered by strain or tiredness.

Guilt gnawed at Serena, especially when he handed her a boutique of white orchids.

"Hello, Serena."

Forcing a smile to her lips, Serena allowed him within her home. The body guards stood outside though requested the door remain unlocked. Stepping into the kitchen she put the flowers in a vase then went back.

"Do you want a drink or something," Serena asked as Diamond sat down.

"No, thanks. Come and sit down, you can tell me what you wanted to say and then we can go out if you like."

Serena sat on the opposite single seat, knotting her hands. Exceptionally uncomfortable didn't come close to describing how she felt. Taking a deep, reinforcing breath she looked up at Diamond.

"Diamond, I don't think that we should continue like this."

He smiled and Serena felt relief. He obviously thought the same thing.

"I don't want to continue like this either, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Panic fluttered in her stomach. This was turning nasty. _I need to be frank! Tell him so there's no room for interpretation._

"No, Diamond!" She blurted, "I don't think that we should get romantically involved with each other."

He frowned, his lips pressing in a hard line, "Why?" His voice was soft and genuinely confused.

_Why? What can I say? _Serena tried to compose an explanation. However that was easier said than done. She couldn't say that Darien had demanded her to, could she.

"I don't want a relationship at the moment," She replied calmly, despite the chaos in her head.

"Is that it? You _don't want a relationship?_" He mocked, "That's not good enough, Serena. If you didn't want a relationship you wouldn't have gone to the ball and dinner with me. Wouldn't have allowed me to touch you the way I did. What's changed?"

Words completely failed Serena. Diamond seemed to take pity on her and his expression softened.

"Are you pressured by people? Is the paparazzi too much? I can understand that, but I can change that, sweetheart. Don't give up on us."

Serena shook her head, frustration coursing through her. Diamond had the total wrong impression. "Diamond! I don't want a relationship!"

Diamond rose and advanced on her, "Why, Serena? Tell me that?"

She stuttered, though had no answer. Diamond placed his hands on both of the armrests, trapping her in. "Why? I need a reason, for God's sake! You owe me that. Tell me _why _you don't want to be with me. And none of this 'I don't want a relationship _bullshit!_"

It was the first time Serena had heard Diamond swear. He was always a gentleman.

"Is there someone else?"

Serena averted her eyes, a hot flush suffusing on her cheeks. Diamond suddenly drew back.

"That's it, isn't it! You're fucking involve with someone else. Fuck!" He raked his hands through his hair. After a minute of foul cursing, his face wiped clear of any emotion. "How long have you been involved with _him?_ Were you together when I asked you to the ball?"

At the mention of the inter-relation conference, Serena remembered how she and Darien had sex in the bathroom while Diamond stood only meters away. Unable to lie, Serena nodded mutely.

"And you still accepted my offer to go?"

Serena knife-jacked to her feet, "You said we could go as friends! I _never_ mislead you."

"Don't be so damn naive! Just because I don't pressure you into making love doesn't mean that I'm asexual."

Serena cringed. She hated the words _making love_.

"So you've been fucking him. Well that's bloody fantastic. You've made a fool of me! You're promiscuous as your forbearers."

"Get out!" Serena hissed, violently throwing her arm to point at the door, "You won't speak to me like that, Diamond. Get out!"

His nostrils flared. _He's probably unused to being ordered around. Arse hole._ He didn't comment, instead just rose and headed to the door, glaring at her darkly. A moment later there was a slam of the front door, only then did Serena buckle. With a sharp intake of breath, she sank back into the couch trying to control the adrenaline. She'd certainly made an enemy and a powerful one at that. How had everything gone so pear shaped? She assumed he was a platonic friend who sought a quick date for those pesky events, but obviously that was _her _assumption only. Now reviewing it, Serena realised that that was a stupid theory. Prince Diamond would've had no shortage of dates, so why did he return to her? He'd thought that they'd been an item.

"Goddess, I am the _stupidest _person."

A sudden urge to be with Darien swarmed over her. The feeling was unsettling. She appeared to be more dependent on him with every passing day – not a nice realisation for a 21st century woman. Maybe she should join Narcotics Anonymous? Nonetheless, she deemed the situation an important one which Darien needed to know. After all, she was _sick _of being the assumed trollop of the fey world. Honestly, it was ridiculous.

_I know Molly Oliver's—or was it Trolliver?—number is around here somewhere. _Ruffling through her phone books, she cast her mind back. _She told me she'd shoved her number on the…what?_ Eventually she found the post-it note stuck to her phone itself. Dialling the number, she was promptly greeted by a happy chirp.

"Hey. It's Serena," _what do I say? Hello buddy, I want to see Darien?_ Thankfully, the question was answered by Molly.

"Oh hey there, Sere, you wanna come round? That's cool. I'll pick you up now, is that alright?"

Mumbling an 'okay', she terminated the call and went to retrieve her handbag. Molly was quick, which indicated she was either incredibly dedicated to her job or there were terrible consequences if she screwed up. She was dressed in a jean skirt with teal boots and a matching tee-shirt with an obscure band name over the front.

"Ready to go?"

Serena nodded, locking her apartment and heading to the underground parking. They used the same slightly battered car, which had developed a new distinctive chug. As Molly drove them to her flat, she chatted jollily. In fact, she chatted so much, Serena had to resist shoving a sock down her throat. She persevered, instead asking her some questions.

"How old are you, Mol? You don't mind if I call you that."

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm twenty-two next month."

"And why are you working for Darien?"

She glanced at Serena and grinned, "Well, actually, I don't work for Darien. He pays me but my Boss is Nathan."

Serena vaguely remembered the 6'5 giant with brown hair, "Oh, so why do you work for him exactly?"

"Well, initially I was working as Nathan's secretary—which I still do—at Shield's Incorporated. I'm a part timer so that I can earn some money while I study."

"What you studying?" Serena interjected.

"Veterinary Science. Anyway, Nathan approached me and asked if I would be your chauffer of sorts. So here I am."

"And you have no fear for your life or anything?" Serena said dryly.

"Nope," She answered blissfully, indicating and turning round a corner, "Nathan will look after me."

Serena felt a pang of pity. The girl had a puppy-love for this Nathan who, from what she gathered, didn't reciprocate those feelings. They drove in silence the rest of the way, where Molly parked in a suburban area in front of a small, neat little house. Exiting the car, her feet crunched on gravel as they headed to the front door. Molly fumbled through her tiny purse, finding a key ring with a giant bumble bee on it.

"Do you live with anyone?"

Molly grinned, "That's the good thing about working for Nathan. They let me stay here and I don't have to pay rent."

Somehow Serena doubted they lent it to her because they were 'generous'. Knowing Darien, the house was fitted with all sorts of gadgets. Stepping inside, Serena looked around. The interior was very…interesting. The foyer was an airy cream, with fashionable retro prints on the walls. Proceeding into the lounge, it had been painted a bright yellow with red (red!) couches and more interesting prints adorning the area. Obviously, from the slightly garish colours, Molly had decorated the place herself. However, Serena liked it, though not for her.

"Follow me."

As par Molly's instructions, Serena allowed the redhead to take her somewhere. That _somewhere_ became apparent when she opened a door and ushered her into a guest bedroom.

"I'll leave you here, okay? He'll be arriving soon, though I don't know exactly. There was some sort of delay."

Serena nodded, hoping she hadn't caught Darien at a bad time. Closing the door, Serena sat on the frilly, dressing table stool and waited. Glancing at the digital clock, she found it to be ten to eight. It was almost eleven by the time Darien appeared. Serena had abandoned the chair, and had lain on the bed. She was roused from a light sleep by someone kissing her gently. It was light, soft and too quick in Serena's opinion. She opened her eyes and took in the sight of Darien. He crouched beside her and gently stroked her hair.

"Hello."

Darien mumbled a reply and went to his wolfish nuzzling and sniffing of her neck. When he was done with his 'greeting' he sat in the wicker chair next to the bed, regarding her. He looked positively delicious in a black shirt and blood red tie. Serena rolled onto her stomach, and propped her chin on the heel of her palms.

"This was an unexpected surprise," He purred softly, "Though I doubt you and I have the same ideas in mind."

Serena felt the heat of a blush.

"How'd you get here? You didn't come through the door."

He grinned, "My secret, baby. So why have you called?"

Serena sighed, "I put Diamond on the straight and narrow about our 'relationship'."

One sculpted eyebrow cocked up, "Oh. And how did he take it?"

"Pretty badly." She relayed the story to him.

"Good. I'm glad you did as I requested." He looked pleased which, in turn, made Serena feel a touch better.

"Is that all you can say, Darien? I was half expecting a certificate or something. I feel horrible about hurting Diamond."

"Hm."

Serena frowned, noticing that Darien's gaze wasn't focused on her. Correction, his eyes were trained on her, but when she followed it, she found his attention pinned on her breasts, which thrust forward due to her position. With an irritated exhale, even though his attention excited her, she sat up so her top sat modestly again. All she and Darien ever did was have sex, not that she was complaining—much.

She did find Darien in normal mode just as arousing. His mood was different but he was still potent.

Right now, he was far more tolerant and charming. He usually jumped her—well, they jumped one another—and had sex, but right now he was calm and relaxed – taking his time, because he still wanted sex. The tent at the front of his slacks vouched for that.

"So, since I'm finished and you've lost interest, I think this meeting is adjourned as you would say."

"Well, I guess I'll have to object to the judge about that. I'm very interested. And he completely agrees with me. Come here."

Serena smiled but shook her head, "Shouldn't we discuss what happened the other day, you know, with the motel?"

"I thought that was resolved," He frowned.

"I think it would be a good idea if we got to know one another better. After all, all this sex gets to be quite demoralising when you don't know who you're sleeping with. Spending time with me doesn't always mean a quick tussle in the sack."

"You have such an eloquent way with words," He said wryly. "Alright. Ask me what you want to know."

"How old are you?"

"Six hundred and forty one."

Which made him about five times older than her.

"Why did you decide to open a law company? It seems a bit unusual for a wolf considering how anti-social other packs are."

"I did it to support my people, because I enjoyed it and I did it for you."

"For me?" Serena repeated incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to provide anything that my Chosen wanted. Which is you, however…" He trailed off, sapphire orbs pinning her, "I didn't count on her being so stubborn."

Serena laughed – he was really a charmer. After a moment, his amusement was replaced by a smouldering heat.

"No more questions, Sere." He stood up, standing in front of her and looking down at her seated form. "Don't you want to know what it's like to make love to a wolf outside the moon?"

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Before you refuse me, insisting on continuing your interrogation, I have to tell you honestly that we will _always_ have a strong sex life. So you're just delaying the inevitable."

"But…but."

He pulled his tie off and toed his shoes. "Don't tell me you arranged to meet with me solely to talk?"

Amusement twinkled in his eyes. He was far too appealing as a charming wolf. Before, with 'mating lust' she had an excuse, if they went for it now, then the whole thing would be mutual and of free choice. No more 'blind shagging' as a defence.

Reflecting over his statement, Serena noticed some truth to his words. She had been eager for any excuse to meet Darien and they hadn't done the dirty in over two weeks. Of course, with him being more submissive, she could try and take the dominant role – something she'd been denied in their whole 'relationship'. That idea excited her.

She rose to her knees on the bed and coyly beckoned him with her finger. Acting on an impulse, she quickly began to unbutton his shirt. Once open she shoved it over his shoulders so it fluttered to the floor.

_He's got a chest like a stone._ She ran her fingers over his satin skin, tracing the grooves his toned muscles created. Uncharacteristically, Serena wanted to taste him. Closing the distance between them, she pressed her lips to his collar bone and licked. Following the path of her hands, she went lower and traced a male nipple with her tongue. He shivered.

Moving down to his abs, she continued her mouth foray, feeling a great satisfaction. Since she was stuck with a mate, at least the fates had been kind and given her a beautiful specimen. How many men had a defined six pack? She had just unbuckled his pants, when Darien dragged her up and kissed her. She wasn't distracted, and continued her previous actions by slipping a hand into his boxers and wrapping her fingers around his erection. She could feel his muscles bunch beneath her breasts in response. She gave him a testing squeeze and he groaned. Unable to maintain the kiss, Darien broke off to indulge in the intense pleasure her fingers were wreaking. She pushed him backwards into the wicker chair, and he allowed it, incapacitated by her actions.

She stopped touching him, only to kick her shoes off and wrench her panties down her legs. With brusque hands she pulled his pants and boxers down enough so that his member came free. From her purse, she extracted a condom and quickly sheathed him. After that painful excursion, she bunched her skirt and straddled him, fusing her lips to his. The chair creaked under their combined weight, abrading her knees, but they barely noticed. With marauding mouth, Serena descended down Darien's neck, nipping and sucking.

"How's that feel?" She whispered in his ear.

His hands tightened over her hips, his forearms and shoulders tense with intent. "Get on me."

"You know, Darien, remember all those times you teased me? I think a little payback's due."

Agonisingly slowly, she lowered her body, knocking his hands away when he attempted to speed the process. When she met the hilt, she stopped all movement and brought her gaze back to Darien. His jaw was clenched and there was a steady (and very sexy) rumble coming from his throat, conveying his frustration. Leisurely, Serena began to ride him. She put aside her own pleasure, wanting to give Darien her sole attention.

"Take off your shirt," He demanded gruffly.

Grabbing the hem of the tank top, she peeled it from her torso and tossed it aside. Darien roughly flicked the cotton cups down and pulled her closer, so that he could play with her breasts. Serena faltered in her rhythm for a moment, over come by the sensations. She then lost control, wildly bucking on his lap, going faster and faster. The friction was delicious and soon everything in the room faded away, except for the imminent climax. And when it came, Serena stiffened with a low moan. Darien followed, his arms convulsively tightening.

As the orgasm faded away, Serena dropped her head to Darien's shoulder, feeling intimate both physically and emotionally. But, like all good things, her thoughts returned, making her feel exceptionally vulnerable on his lap. Disengaging from his cock, she got to her feet and rearranged her bra. Darien remained seated, unashamedly revealed. Under her gaze, she could see him start to get hard again.

Werewolf stamina was another benefit to having _him_ as a mate. She forgot all about being descent and unhooked her bra and skirt, dropping them on the floor leaving her completely naked.

"Ready for round two?"

He needed no other prompting and joined her on the bed. When they were completely sated, Serena snuggled beside Darien under the sheets. She glanced at the clock which projected the time to be 12:46. She frowned trying to think where all the time went. _Time flies past when you're having fun._ And what a good time they'd had. She glanced up at Darien whose eyes were closed and breathing relaxed.

A sobering thought struck her. That wasn't sex like the previous times; it was far more than that. If Serena didn't know better, she'd say that was _true_ lovemaking, something she had _never _done before. And that indicated how significant the situation was. She expected to panic and waited for the hysteria but, after everything, it didn't come. Beneath his arm, resting on his chest felt so damned _good._ She felt so _good._

_Is that so bad? _

But reality refused to stay quiet. He was a werewolf, she was faerie _and_ part of the NDS. Something _had _to give. What's more, she was inching towards Darien. They were no longer impersonal, they now had a relationship. So what happened if the NDS ordered a kill? Or he was injured. What would she choose? Who would she help?

The idea of Darien being in danger caused an alien sensation to unfurl. Fear.

_I think I love him._

She knew her loyalty no longer stood with the NDS and that freaked her out. Unable to contemplate the full consequences, she shoved the whole issue aside and curled into Darien. Sometime after that, she must have fallen asleep because she awoke to tentative pokes to her shoulder. It all came rushing back: Diamond, meeting with Darien…making love. Eyes snapping open, she jerked into a sitting position and scanned the bed. Darien was gone and a strange abandonment filled her. Now that she thought about it, she remembered him leaving, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and promising to see her soon.

Molly stood at to her right, her eyes averted.

"Sorry," Serena mumbled, pulling the sheet to cover her naked torso.

"No, I'm sorry I had to wake you," Molly interjected quickly, "It's just, I have to get you home before you have work."

"Thank you, at least someone's on the ball. Do you…um…know where Darien went?"

Molly shook her head. Serena sighed and shuffled to the edge of the bed. Molly left, saying she'd start breakfast and coffee. Her face had been bright red and, two minutes later, Serena realised why. Her clothes were scattered all over the place. Along with this, there were about five condoms strewn around. With a groan, Serena went through to sort the area out. What was it about Molly that made her feel like some wanton tart?

Quickly dressing, she raked her fingers through her hair and went to the kitchen. Molly had made toast and Serena put strawberry jam on one, then half-heartily consumed it while making herself some tea. Once both women were finished, Molly returned Serena home. Conversation between them was a little dry. Serena suspected Molly probably heard their activities which, paired with the lusty bedroom scene, added to the redheads discomfit.

"Thanks, Mol. Sorry for any…er…embarrassment Darien and I caused," She muttered, unbuckling her belt.

"S'okay. I have to confess something," Molly looked around nervously, as if some creature lurked beneath her car seats, "I wish I had a mate like you do. You're really lucky."

The comment stunned Serena for a moment. "If we're all being honest, I have to confess that I didn't feel like that in the beginning but I think something's changing. Anyway, thanks again."

When Molly drove off, Serena returned to her apartment where Luna and Artemis started to greet her but veered off when they smelt Darien.

"Little twits." Despite being irritated by their rejection, she filled their food bowls and went off for a shower.

She had an hour before she needed to head off to work. It was tempting to sleep for that time, but she feared she'd never wake up, especially from the small amount of sleep she'd received that night. But it had been worth the sleep deprivation! A girlish smile broke out on her features. She felt like a teenager. She felt amazing.

_I guess those dumb cliché's are right._

* * *

Sorry about how long this took, but thanks to all those who poked and prodded me into action. I Do Need It! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 11

* * *

**_

It had been two days since her liaison with Darien and the event still permeated her life. People had actually commented that she had a certain glow to her skin. Still, she thought the concept of love making you 'light as air' was a load of crap. She tried her best to suppress a tiny voice that whispered Forbidden concepts into her heart.

_I'm turning into a bloody pansy._ A grin curved over her lips as she stared at the ceiling, her mind going on a reminiscent tangent. She imagined Darien in bed with her and how they'd kiss and touch one another. It wasn't a sexual fantasy, but one of a tender intimacy. Three months ago, she would've thrown up if she heard that.

_I suppose I should get up now and get ready for work; those damn compensation sheets won't do themselves._

Sliding free of the warm covers, Serena took a quick shower and deliberated over work clothes. Because she was in such a good mood, she selected a filmy wrap around dress in peacock blue. It made her feel ultra feminine as it swirled around her legs. To tone it down, she chose modest, two inch heels and a simple gold chain with matching earrings. Rolling her hair into a French bun and applying makeup, Serena deemed herself ready for another invigorating day of maths. Forgoing breakfast again, she selected an apple and nibbled it slowly as she caught a taxi and headed off to the office. _I'll waste away if I continue with this diet…I need to get my routine back._

The minute she stepped into the NDS she knew something terrible had happened. Phones rang off the hook, people were running around like mad ants and there was an awful negativity in the air. Brusquely jogging to her department, she found Andrew amidst the team, briefing them – without her. Her good moon drained right out, replaced by fury and hurt.

Andrew sent her a sympathetic look but continued. "As you know, we need to quarantine the situation. And found out how it happened and, most importantly, who did it. You've all got your respective delegations, so get to it."

The chairs squeaked as people got to their feet and quickly filed out. Serena pinned her eyes on Drew and zeroed in on him.

"You," She growled, blocking his escape, "Why didn't you call me? That's not fair! Just because I'm on desk duty didn't mean you had to exclude me."

An uncomfortable look passed Drew's features. He glanced around, _probably hoping someone will save him, yeah right. I need answers. _Finally he sighed.

"Right, we'll discuss it. But not here. My office."

Serena followed him out the briefing room to his quarters. He had a larger area than most, but it was jam packed with cabinets and books. Like her, he'd made little effort to personalise the drab interior; undoubtedly because Drew was an orphan of the 1887 wars. Sitting behind his orderly desk, he ruffled through a stack and extracted a manila folder. Marching over, Serena roughly snagged a chair and seated herself.

"I am doing _desk duty_ Drew, that means I am still _active!_ So why the hell did you exclude me from the briefing. What happened?"

Drew picked up his cup and took a long slug of cold coffee. He was exhausted, his eyes burdened by blue smudges and strain etched round his mouth. The blue shirt and blond fuzz prominent on his jaw proved to Serena that he hadn't left yesterday. Her heart began to thump with dread. Whatever happened was serious and it would affect everyone.

"Last night, at the Royal dinner, Queen Irene was assassinated."

"Oh Goddess," Serena whispered, resting her fist over her heart in respect.

Queen Irene had always been the figure head for peace; even she, who was stereotyped against fairies, could not dislike her. Queen Irene was fey, a cousin, the last of the golden monarchs. Her death was a devastating blow to everyone. _Oh Goddess…_Serena thought, closing her eyes as she came to grips with it. _I could have done something, helped Queen Irene but I refused to go to that dinner with Diamond. Oh Lord, I shouldn't have ended things with him._ Huge regret weighed on her mind. Drew scrubbed a hand over his face.

"The assassin wasn't apprehended. It is doubtful that the assassin was a guest, as all guests were there and accounted for at the time of the murder."

"But you have suspects?" Serena prompted.

Drew nodded, "In an informal interview, Prince Diamond and the body guards alleged that it was a werewolf. If that is the case, then the assassin would've been sent by Darien Shields."

Serena felt like a bomb had been released within her, shattering the foundations that they'd built together. In actuality, she was dangerously close to bursting into tears at the prospect of Darien having committed such a thing – especially, now that she loved him. She knew he was capable, but she hadn't thought he would do it. She supposed, naively, that he wouldn't perform such an atrocity because he loved her too. Another stupid assumption. Just because she was willing to compromise the NDS, didn't mean that he would give up his mission. Her stomach churned and, for a moment, she thought she'd be ill.

Even though they hadn't said it, the other night she'd give herself to him. Willingly. Wantonly. Now she felt betrayed. And it hurt.

"Are you okay," Drew asked, alarmed.

He jumped up from his chair, jogged outside and returned with a paper cup of water from the dispenser. He wrapped her fingers around it and wasn't satisfied until she'd taken a sip.

"I'm not going to die from that news, Drew," She croaked dryly.

He gave her a 'that-can-be-disputed-look' but refrained from commenting. Instead of formally returning to his seat, he perched at the edge of the desk in front of her.

"I want to help get the evidence that is needed, Drew. I swear I'm psychologically stable to handle Darien Shields again," –was she?-- "Please let me help."

He shook his head, his expression hardening. "It's not got anything to do with your mental state, Serena. You failed your physical."

_That's the cherry-topper._ It would've been the sprints. Serena groaned. She hadn't been as fit as usual, due to a poor diet and no exercise in recent weeks. Now the consequences were here to bite her in the butt and at the most incontinent time! _Never mind, it can be fixed. _

"Can I redo the sprints again? I didn't feel well when we did it, so I wasn't at my—"

"Quiet!" Andrew snapped, a muscle ticking in his jaw, "You failed your blood test, not the sprints."

"What!" Serena cast her mind to the recent months. She hadn't done drugs or been on any medication, "But I'm clean, damn it!"

"For the love of God…" Andrew murmured impatiently. "Look Serena, you're pregnant."

Silence rushed through her head, her ears ringing at the sudden loss of sound. She numbly watched Andrew's mouth move, but there was no sound. She wanted to say something but all her emotions jammed in her throat, threatening to suffocate the life from her. She took a long ragged breath, trying to regulate her body. Slowly Drew's voice began to filter through.

"I don't believe you!" She yelled, "I'm not pre…" She couldn't even say the word.

"You are, your test results are back from the lab. They show increased hormone levels indicative of pregnancy. At estimation, you're about six to eight weeks along."

"Fuck!" Dropping her head between her knees, she did her best to control her erratic breathing.

"Hey," Andrew said softly, "It's not bad, Serena. I've already applied for your maternity leave."

Her head snapped up, her face pale and drawn, "But I don't want to go on maternity leave. I don't want to be pregnant!"

"Yeah, well, it's a bit late now, Serena." He tried to pat her, but Serena jumped to her feet and marched to the door. "Where are you going?" He perused patiently, though his eyes showed concern.

"I'm going home because I don't have a fucking job anymore."

Serena stormed from the NDS, feeling like a fool in her pretty dress. It just signified how 'good' she thought her life had been, before it crashed down around her ears. Alternating between a quick walk and jog she threw open the door of the nearest pharmacy. Marching through the isles, she grabbed a pregnancy kit and tossed it on the counter. Ruffling through her purse, she tossed some money at the till girl and jammed the test into her bag. Ignoring the girl's call about her change, she grabbed a taxi and headed home. If the test came back negative, it was money well spent for her state of mind.

Worn thin, she completely disregarded Luna and Artemis, making a beeline for the toilet. Impatiently she tore at the packaging and unfolded the instructions. Her hands were shaking so badly that she tore it, causing one half to flutter to the floor. Dropping to her knees, she scrabbled for it and held the pieces in correspondence. She scanned it and performed the test, putting the plastic stick on the counter. As she waited for the results, she sat at the edge of the bath trying to calculate when it had happened. In doing so, she came to the nasty conclusion that pregnancy had been a very real possibility; after all, there hadn't been any protection in the beginning. She wailed in remembrance, burying her head in her hands. With a big sniff to control her emotions, she reached for the test and saw what was expected.

Positive.

Serena burst into tears. She could handle anything else, but pregnancy! Her father had made sure to teach her a range of things but, being a military man, he'd treated her like a soldier, a _male_ soldier. Her uterus was off the radar. Nonexistent. Until now. Therefore she had no clue over _what _to do. The baby was a ball and chain!

It was alarming to think about, however, it was difficult not to. She had no concept on how to raise a child. Hell! She'd never even held a baby before. After five minutes of wallowing on the floor, Serena got to her feet and snarled at her reflection. She looked like shit. Her hair had collapsed and her pallid cheeks were tear and mascara streaked. She felt embarrassed at her loss of control and quickly washed away the evidence. _So much for my tough-as-nails resilience_. She though she'd explode if so much as a fly landed on her.

She made herself some soothing, Camomile tea and retired to her room to deliberate the problem. In the long mirror, Serena inspected her figure. It was trim and in perfect proportion. She ran a hand down her stomach. It was flat still, absolutely no indication that there was a _thing _in there. Sinking onto her bed, she stared blankly up at the ceiling. She couldn't work now, unless in NDS administration, which was murder on a free soul.

The only way she could get back on the team was to either abort the baby or…give birth to it. She tried to imagine herself pushing the bowling ball out and couldn't. But then, having it _vacuumed _from her wasn't a pleasant thought either. She had to sympathise for the poor _thing._ It was a tiny bean that didn't have any chance outside her body. Her overactive mind rearranged that notion and (uselessly) pointed out that there was life _inside_ her body that she wanted _outside_, but was stuck _inside _until it had grown strong enough to live _outside._ It all equated to her becoming a mummy.

"Shhiiiittt," She screamed, stifling it with a pillow. She wanted a sledge hammer to knock herself out. Her own senseless thoughts were going to destroy her.

_Catch-22 situation._ She wanted it to be born, but not to her, not making _her_ the mother. Jeez. She was only young and didn't want to haul an infant around. She had so much to accomplish in life and a baby wasn't included.

Selfish? Yes. But she readily admitted it. The phone rang and, happy for a reprieve, she blindly reached for it.

"Serena? Jesus Christ! Don't you ever run off on me like that," Andrew yelled.

"What do you want, Drew?"

"I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid."

Andrew probably realised (along with herself) what a terrible mother she'd make. Maybe even that she was dangerous to a weak little foetus.

"Checking I haven't thrown myself down some stairs? Or shoved some knitting needles up my vagina?"

She was being irrationally bitter and rough, picking on Andrew. Some outweighed voice poked at her conscience. Just because he'd told her the news didn't make him the cause of the problem. That was Darien and his over-active cock. She couldn't stop herself, she just wanted to vent the anger fuelled her confusion and fear.

"You're not being fair, Sere. I didn't mean it like that. It's just you ran off and I want to make sure you're safe."

"I'm fine," _liar, liar pants on fire._

"Do you want me to come round? Actually, I _will _come round."

"No!" Serena snapped, "You're gonna nail Darien Shields. You're gonna haul him to prison." At that tirade, Serena felt hot tears slip down her cheeks. _I don't want him to leave me. But, but…_A giant sob tore from her throat and she muffled the mouth piece.

"Serena! Serena! Answer me. That's it, I'm coming round."

"I said leave me alone! I'm going away! I've got to get this baby sorted." _I need to think about it. See what my options are._ "So stay away."

Slamming the phone down, she grabbed a box of tissues and wiped her nose. She needed to get out of her stifling apartment. From her closet, she grabbed a small overnight bag and frantically tossed general clothes and equipment in. She'd catch bus into the country and stay at her favourite Bed and Breakfast. Hopefully she would receive some clarity. Making sure that Luna and Artemis were sorted, food, litter and water wise, she gathered her purse and bag.

Leaving the apartment complex, she walked onto the road and grabbed a taxi to the nearest bus terminal. She was handing the bus driver her bag when Andrew came tearing round the corner, his car keys clenched in one hand and coat flaring behind him. His face was set in concrete and eyes shining with steely purpose. Serena had never seen Andrew like that before; he took everything with a pinch of salt. Right now, he looked ready to explode.

"She's cancelling her trip," He told the man and took her green case. "Serena, this is what I call stupid. Running away won't solve_ anything."_

"I'm not running away so give me my bloody bag back!" She reached to wrestle it free, but he pulled it out of range. With his other hand, he firmly gripped her upper arm and forced her down the street.

"Andrew! You can't haul me off like this. _Don't_ make me hurt you!"

Drew glared at her, "Do not threaten me, Serena. This isn't just about you anymore. Stop being a selfish shrew."

Serena's mouth dropped open. Drew, her soft spoken, witty friend, just called her a selfish shrew. Though she realised it was true, she didn't like him telling her so.

They stopped in front of Andrews silver Porsche. "Get in, Serena."

She wanted to tell him to shove it, but he barked a frustrated command._ Fine. If he thinks he can help me then I'll listen._

He drove them to a private, underground parking and stopped his car. Serena got out and followed Andrew to his apartment. He had a true bachelor pad, decorated in a minimalist, masculine style with contemporary furniture and the latest technology. It reeked of luxury. Since he had no family to spend the money on, why not?

Andrew pushed her through. It was then that she saw Darien. He was standing in front of the glass coffee table, framed by two, black leather couches. His face looked to be made of stone as he stood with his arms crossed and legs braced apart. With flat, impassive eyes he looked down at her. They were devoid of their beautiful, stormy quality. Now they looked emotionless. Empty like the Dead Sea.

Serena spun around to see Andrew dead bolt the door and slip the keys into his pocket. Afraid of who to turn to, Serena backed away from both. Darting her eyes between them, she tried to gauge the situation and figure out what the hell was happening. With sickening comprehension, she came to the conclusion that they were hunting her.

"Whose side are you on, Andrew?" Her question came out strained and edged with anxiety. She was almost a hundred percent sure she knew the answer to the question—but she didn't want to believe it. How could he!

"This does not involve him," Darien interjected, advancing.

"Stay away! Take me back to the bus stop, Andrew. Now!"

"Leave us," Darien commanded exasperation evident in the press of his lips.

Andrew complied, much to Serena's disgust, leaving the apartment, not before giving Darien the key. There was a sense of déjà vu. They'd been through this at her apartment, signifying how they'd gone backwards in their 'relationship'. Once he'd re-locked the door, he turned back to her and began to prowl. The action was disturbingly canine, his body pacing but his head and eyes completely riveted on the prey.

She tried to feign normality, calling upon her usual haughtiness, "What do you want, Darien? I told you that I didn't want my life disturbed."

"I respect your wishes, but I was in formed that you were going to get our baby 'sorted out'. Now you can imagine how I felt about that." His nostrils flared, his voice diminishing to a hiss.

He was furious at her. She swore she could feel his anger searing her skin. He was going to figuratively strip her naked with his sharp tongue, she knew that for sure, after all he'd done it before. She toughened herself against him, trying to compose the cracked pieces of her together.

Serena threw her hands up, "Just because I told Andrew that I was going to sort the baby out didn't mean that I was seeking a fucking abortion you presumptuous arse hole! You don't have any fucking clue!"

There was a long pause before he responded in a tight voice. "So what were you doing?"

"I was going to spend the night out of town, I needed to think about what to do!"

"Why didn't you call _me!_" He snarled, "I thought we'd moved forward then I'm told that you'd gone off the deep end."

"Because you _assassinated_ Queen Irene!" It came out as a hysterical screech.

"And you believe what you heard?" He seized Serena's shoulders and forced her to look up at him. He looked dangerous, his eyes sparking with a feral wilderness. Despite the seriousness, she couldn't help but be excited. It was Darien without a veneer.

"Who else could've done it! With her out the way, it meant that Faerie leadership is weakened, leaving an opening in the Chambers for you. Andrew told me it was _you!_"

"Andrew only repeated what that godforsaken Diamond said. Why would I assassinate Queen Irene? We were already on the cusp of war and frankly, she was the most rational of the fey. It disappoints and upsets me that you believed it so easily…especially after everything."

"Oh please," Serena sneered, "Just cus we fuck doesn't mean I know you, remember? I was trying to learn you the other night but I get as far as three questions before we're fucking again."

Darien glared furiously at her, is lip curling up in a vicious snarl. "Why are you so crude, Serena? If we were doing what you just said," He hissed with distaste, "I wouldn't bother about Diamond. I'd let you play around with him, or any other man. I wouldn't care how many people you gave a piece of yourself to."

Serena gritted her teeth at his words. It was an ugly thing to say, but she wouldn't let the hurt show and raised her eyes, defiantly challenging the alpha.

"If we were 'just fucking' I wouldn't bother with your feelings or sensibilities," He spun her round and forced her to bend, pressing his pelvis to her backside, "I'd just fuck you from behind so I wouldn't see your face."

Serena lashed out and broke free from his grip, "You've made your point."

"No, I haven't. I love you and you're mine. So I don't want you near Diamond, or any man. I want you to recognise that _I'm_ your man, that every piece of you belongs wholly to me." He stated with passion, his eyes burning with sincerity, frustration and sadness.

"The other night _you_ made love to _me_. For the first time, I was happy; I thought we were getting somewhere. Now you've kicked me out. What do I have to do to have you?"

Serena sank onto the couch, trying to get to grips with the situation_. He said he loves me_. That wasn't the usual 'you're-mine' Darien, he was raw – at the end of his tether. Agitatedly he ran a hand through his hair and paced. Gradually, after minutes of silence, he sat beside her. Serena really wanted to comfort him, to reassure him that she was _all_ his, that she loved him too. But internal conflict kept her lips sealed.

"I have a theory, Serena," He said coolly, contradicting his earlier craze, "You're independent and too in control. That's what distinguishes you from females I'm familiar with. You don't like losing that control to me. You're so paranoid about being abandoned, like your father did to you, that you jump boat as soon as the fire starts. That's what makes you weak: you give up when you can't use your fists."

Her eyes narrowed to slits. What did he know! "Maybe you're right, Darien," She muttered bitterly, "But I don't care. It doesn't make me any less pregnant."

"The baby is a gift. That's why it was so abhorrent when I thought you were going to get rid of him."

"Him?" Serena queried.

"I smell your scent, and I know it'll be male."

"Hang on," Serena interjected, raising her hands, "So you can smell that I'm pregnant! How long did you know?"

"I recognised it last time we met."

"And you didn't tell me!" Serena shrieked, rising to get away from him.

"You weren't ready to know yet. It came out earlier than intended when Andrew was forced to pull you out of this case. It's too dangerous for you and the baby."

"So you and him knew what was inside me even before I did? Brilliant, Darien."

"I know you're angry, Serena. But it's a gift. I didn't expect you to get pregnant so quickly and easily. Werewolf females are only fertile a few weeks of the year and even then, it's incredibly difficult to conceive."

Serena massaged her temples, "Well that's fabulous. I'm a fertile field you can _plough _your seed. I told you to use protection!" Her voice cracked at the end. Was she a walking incubator for his babies?

"By then it would've been too late, Serena, and I didn't intend to get you pregnant. I wanted to spend a long time with you before I had to _share _you with a pup. Unfortunately, it didn't work that way."

"Look, can we discuss the _thing_ later. I want to know what happens _now._"

"You're to come with me to the mansion where you will be safe."

"Like hell I am!" She bolted to the door.

Darien grabbed her, he held her to his chest, his breath fanning her cheek. They were both breathing hard from the emotional upheaval, but amidst it all, Serena was aroused. Frustration from the conversation and the proximity of his body translated into a need for sex. Mindless sex to make her feel better, obviously Darien was the same because his erection pressed against her abdomen. Tunnelling her hand between them, she cupped him through his pants. With her lips, Serena greedily nipped and sucked at his neck. Darien gave into the pleasure, leaning against the wall so that Serena could continue. Large hands rose and caressed her breasts, making her gasp with pleasure.

She ran her hands under his shirt, pulling it up so she had full access to his magnificent chest. She licked the muscles and ran her tongue over a nipple. Suddenly she was shoved away.

"I want you so bad, Serena. I always want you. But I don't want to do any thing until you realise we don't fuck."

"What?"

"I'm not something you can use, Serena."

"Oh please, you came to _me_ spouting all your mate crap."

His eyes narrowed, "Yes. But it's gone too far with no result. You've kept dangling enticement in front of me and, just when I think I've won, you pull it away."

She frowned, "I don't do that, Darien. You're implying that _I _use you when the whole thing's mutual."

"Maybe so, but the terms of our agreement have changed Serena. I'm giving you an ultimatum: Unless you commit to me, wholly, I will never make love to you again – nor will any other man. I want our next time to be a consummation of our union. I'm tired of your denials."

"That's not fair," She snapped, "You want me to drop my life and pick up yours."

"I understand that. That's why I'm going to compromise – remember, you suggested that. If you choose me, then I'll abdicate my position of High Alpha and I'll leave my pack so I can be with you. We'll make a new life – together."

"I don't think you can do that, Darien. You've been alpha for centuries; you lead your side into war. Just because you say you can doesn't mean you'll be able to perform it."

"I would for you."

000

Told you I'd update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

"You've got an answer for everything," Serena answered bitterly. She was smarting over his comments.

She gave his ultimatum a thought and wanted to bite back. He made it seem like he were a saint and her some deranged nymphomaniac. It wasn't fair to judge her on a generalisation. Sure she'd had some escapades but they were during her _youth._ Eons ago! She'd been living like a nun for years, completely devoted to work.

"Will you manage being celibate, Darien? From what I know, you were the eager one who'd seek me out for a bang."

"I will handle it."

She arched a delicate eyebrow, as she cast her gaze to the prominent bulge in his pants. "In more ways than one then, huh? And you're doing this because you're so much more _controlled _and_ virtuous_ than me."

_I'm going to enjoy corrupting you Darien._

"No. Because I know what I want and I'd rather reject the scraps you hand out and wait for the whole piece."

"Now I feel like a pie."

He glowered. Obviously he didn't like her comparison. "Mock me if you want, it still doesn't change _anything_. Now, we're leaving for my home."

"We _won't_ because I _don't _agree. Just because you're male doesn't mean you get to make _all _the decisions!" She seethed, crossing her arms.

She had an undeniable urge to stomp her feet like a petulant child, but then he would treat her like one. Her best course of action was to come up with a good argument and intellectually kick his arse. Of course he had a distinct advantage with being a goddamned _lawyer_.

He took in a deep breath before answering with a tight voice, "Why?"

"Because _this _is my life. I can't just pick up and leave."

"You were going to anyway," He pointed out.

"Yes, but that was _only _for the night!"

"Well you can spend that night with me at my home."

She sent him a scathing glance, "Yeah, right. I'd rather sleep with a snake."

"Fine," He said ominously, "If you won't go with me I _will_ make sure you sleep with a snake."

Her lips pressed into a severe line, anger simmering beneath the surface as it waited for her to lose her control. But she couldn't let it. Dropping her arms to her sides, she attempted to feign nonchalance and slowly paced the width of the apartment. _I'm becoming just like the brooding prick._ Picking up a magazine, she flicked through using the time to dissipate the negativity. She felt Darien's gaze boring into her, waiting for her to explode like she usually did.

_But not this time. _She waited for the red haze to recede from her vision. Slowly but surely, she began to see straight and make out what was in front of her.

_I didn't know Andrew liked Ralph._ She scanned a beauty, poorly 'concealing' her amble breasts, and then turned the page to see some one-on-one action. _I guess there's a lot of things I didn't know about him._ Whatever semblance she gained was blown in a second. She threw the magazine blindly, catching a designer lamp and sending it crashing to the ground. _How could Andrew fool me? Was he _even_ my friend?_

Marching off, Serena walked into the closest room, which was the bathroom. Slamming the door, she glanced around. If she hadn't been in such a foul mood, she would've appreciated the black and chrome décor. She may even have been tempted to soak in the sunken bath-cum-Jacuzzi. For a man, Andrew was obscenely tidy. Stopping at the black, marble counter she wrenched the pins from her hair and restlessly combed it with her fingers.

"Damn, Serena. You're in such a mess," She said to her reflection.

Putting the toilet seat down, she lowered herself onto it, cupping her head in her hands. She sat there for God knows how long, staring at the shiny tiles before her.

As much as it pained her, she had to organise _something _for the _thing _in her womb.

She groaned as she thought of the mess she'd fallen into. She also needed to figure out what the _fuck _happened with the assassination and _how_ Andrew was in cahoots with Darien.

_Just not yet…_she told herself cowardly, wanting to remain in the bathroom forever. Eventually, she rose to her feet, knowing that sooner or later she'd have to face the ugliness. She emerged, catching the eye of Darien. He was sitting on one of the couches, his expression grim as he waited out her thinking session.

Serena felt remarkably pleased by her actions. She hadn't broken anything in her rage, except for the lamp, which was unintentional. Marching purposefully to Darien, she sat on the couch adjacent to him.

"Right." She started, crossing her legs. "I've had a long think and I know my options. One, I can't leave you. Two, I'm knocked-up. Three, I'm out of a job." She ticked them off on her fingers, "And that's excluding a whole heap of other facts. But we need to get to the bottom of this baby problem."

She waited for him to protest, raising an eyebrow to egg him on. But he remained silent, his eyes speculative and calculating. _He's probably waiting for me to make a fool of myself. Or he's got some master plan that he'll trap me with or…Focus, Serena._

"I'm proposing a temporary solution, Darien. I live my life as normal until the baby is born and then we'll discuss it."

"And then what, Serena." He replied, languidly leaning back into the couch, "You'll come up with another arrangement where you get to kick me out of your life – again. I don't agree with your proposal. It's pointless. You're avoiding the big picture. How do you expect to single headedly look after the pup? Raising a wolf in the city is detrimental to a child's health, you know that? They become weak and dependent. Who will train Him for his first change? Who will teach Him how to survive fights? Answer all that and then give me your _proposal _again."

Serena stuttered, trying to think of a suitable response.

"You don't want to be with me, you've made that blatantly obvious. But is it your rational logic that protests our union? I think it is. It's _not _that you fear losing your life as you claim, you just don't want to give me a chance because I am _wolf. _Because _I am_ Darien Shields."

"I never said anything about raising the kid by myself," She snapped, "I just said—"

"I know what you said, Serena. But like I said, you dangle enticement before me and, just when I am victorious, you wrench it away. I don't agree with your proposal because _I'm_ the one who will lose," He jabbed his chest ardently. "Tell me exactly what you have against me."

"Isn't it obvious?" She sighed, but his face remained blank. A sullen minute passed with no progression. _Damn it! He wants me to admit it._ She growled in frustration, feeling the urge to rip her hair out.

"Fine! It's because you're wolf and Darien Shields. And, I don't want to leave the NDS and the faerie world, but I'd _have _to if I went with you. I don't want to be your pack bitch. I don't want to sit on my arse all day long, I don't want to be kept bare foot and pregnant—" Serena cut off her rant. She hadn't meant to, but once she'd started she couldn't stop.

_In, out, in, out. Keep breathing, Serena. Every things okay. In, out._

"And that's what you think, is it?" Darien answered curtly in a liquid nitrogen tone. Like frost on summer flowers, it made her shrivel. Apprehension began to creep into her composure, but she shoved it away, adamant he understood her.

"Yes! That is what I think and don't tell me it isn't true. Your women are submissive, you never hear of them and they have no opportunities beyond your pack."

"And this is based all on fact, is it?"

Serena hesitated. She was right, wasn't she?

Cobalt eyes hooked onto hers, "I won't deny that our society is patriarchal, but to say that we merely used our counter parts for breeding is an insult." His face showed disgust. "We're not animals. Women are our friends, lovers, mates. Granted, women show compliancy, it's in their nature, but they are given _equal _opportunity to succeed. My own sister has a designer fashion line. The only time a female is overruled is for her own safety. Is it wrong to protect our women? I supposed you'd rather see her dead then bossed around by men."

"I would never want that!" Serena snapped, crossing her arms.

"Maybe. As it stands, I know you'd rather die and take the baby then listen to me," He finished cynically.

Serena gaped, her crystalline eyes wide with shock at the allegation. However, it was quickly replaced by an angry glare. "I can't believe you said that! I might not like my situation or that I'm pregnant but I wouldn't kill myself."

"Oh really. So when I told you to come with me for your own safety, you refused. That sounds like you're compromising your life, and that of the baby's."

_Just as I thought! The rat-bastard was planning something. Now he's got me trapped in a hole. God! I hate lawyers._

"Look, I'm not in danger," She dismissed, her arms noticeably tightening under her breasts.

A difficult thought still plagued her mind._ Say it. Say it. Say it._ She took a deep breath and raised her head. Opening her mouth, her concern poured out, coming off as cold and aloof.

"Besides, I don't know if I'm safe, or if I can trust you either."

She cringed wishing she could take it back because _cold _and _aloof_ was the last thing she felt. Darien's lips turned down with antipathy.

"What's your point, Serena." The comment fairly vibrated with tension.

"Did you assassinate Queen Irene, or get one of your pack-rats to do it for you? Be honest, Darien."

"No, I didn't, nor did I use the services of another to assassinate her. Are you satisfied?"

Serena turned the words over in her head, dreading to say what was next: "Prove it."

If possible, that icy veneer grew colder. It caused a strange, disorientating feeling to upsurge in her belly and flutter in her chest. She barely knew this ice man. He was the complete antonym of the passionate, warm and sensitive lover from those nights before. She felt as though she'd lost something, been isolated from everyone.

"I can, but it means you have to come with me to my mansion."

She gulped. It was a potential disaster to follow him to his 'cave'. She would be on his turf, at his discretion. She wasn't that stupid.

"Bring it here."

"Then forget it, Serena. I'm not catering to you anymore. You either want to know or you don't. Your choice."

She gave an irritated sigh and leant back in the couch. She debated the issue in her head and made a decision.

"Okay. I'll come with you but there are some conditions."

"Aren't there always." He muttered.

"You can't trap me in your mansion. I can leave whenever I like."

There was a long pause in which Serena swore she'd hear a pin drop. She tried to read his posture and expression but he gave nothing away.

"Fine. Done."

Serena jumped at the sudden words, but it took a moment for her to realise exactly what he'd said.

"You will? Just like that?" Rising to her feet, she walked up to him and regarded him suspiciously.

"Just like that, baby."

"And there's no catch?"

"You have full authority to leave whenever you like."

"Right then, how do we do this?" Serena asked.

Darien put an arm over her shoulder and led her from the apartment, through a corridor and to a private elevator. When the carriage had made its descent, the doors opened to reveal an exit to the back of the building. Serena nervously glanced around, afraid anyone may see them it was, after all midday. But huge walls cordoned the area off, their height making it impossible for anyone to peer over. Waiting for them was a Mercedes haphazardly parked, no doubt in Darien's rush to get to Andrew's apartment. She settled in the back seat, glad that the car was equipped with dark windows. Despite this, she pulled a pair of sunglasses from her bag and arranged her hair so it fell like a curtain, obscuring her face.

Darien settled in the driver's place and started the car. He glided them from the alcove and made his way onto the highway, heading towards the country. All through the drive, they sat in silence. Serena didn't initiate conversation, mostly because she needed to see his face. It was hard enough to judge Darien's mood when he was in front of her.

She nestled down in the back, closing her eyes for a well needed rest. The emotional crap had sucked the energy right out of her. _Of course, it doesn't help I have an extra person siphoning off me._ She touched her stomach, _it just doesn't feel real, _how_ could there be a baby in there?_ She slowly moved her palm around, _I wish I could feel something._

Serena slipped between sleep and consciousness. She jerked herself awake when she felt the car crunch on gravel and slow to a halt. Sitting up, she scanned the familiar mansion. It had been built two hundred years ago and was more like a castle. It was made of grey stone with a slate roof and two circular turrets. Huge outdoor stairs lead to an equally large front door. She knew the interior by heart. It had been constructed like a boarding house, with hundreds of rooms for the pack members. Once satisfied that the immediate vicinity was wolf free, she tentatively she opened the door and put a leg out. At that point, Darien pulled the door open and extended a hand.

"I'm not an invalid."

Serena had always been a city girl, so going into the country was always different. The wind blew around her, making her tresses dance. It was fresh and unhindered by city pollution. There wasn't an engine in miles, the only sound coming from the rustle of the forest, which the mansion was tucked in. She didn't think it was any better for that…just different.

Suddenly the double doors flew open and out marched a woman. She stopped at Darien's side and gave him a peck on the cheek, which evoked a swift jealousy in Serena. She repressed it, pasting an expression of indifference on her face.

"Darien! I didn't expect you so soo—who're you?"

Serena didn't anticipate the unexpected and pushy question. Just as she got her words in semblance, Darien answered for her.

"This is Serena Linton. Serena this is my sister, Raye."

"Uh-huh," Raye drawled, scanning her like a hawk.

Serena should have realised they were related. They both shared the same inky hair and gorgeous, golden skin. Unlike Darien, she had purple eyes. _No, more like burgundy._ Unsettling, but very beautiful especially in her bold, classical face.

"And why's she here, Darien? She's fairy."

"Pixie," Serena automatically corrected.

"She's…my guest."

Serena shot him a confused look. She couldn't deny that going from being _mate_ to _guest_ brought up some insecurity. _What if he does have a huge line of bitches?_

"Guest?" Raye reiterated. Her confusion changed to mistrust, "Actually, Darien, I think I recognise her. You're the dumb drone the NDS sent to defile our home."

"I'm not a _dumb drone_," _you stupid cow._

"Raye," Darien reprimanded, flashing her a look only decipherable from years of being siblings—thus excluding her. "Serena is my _guest._ Therefore she is treated with respect." He didn't deny her comment though.

Serena evaded Darien's arm, _not this time buddy, _and followed a step behind him into the foyer. It was a large room that reeked of wealth. The shiny marble floors extended forever, chandeliers twinkled from the pattern-cast ceilings and huge oil paintings decked the walls. _What a nightmare to dust._

She was about to admire an 18th century portrait of Darien, when she noticed shapes begin to slink from the recesses of the building. It was the pack, no doubt congregating to greet the Alpha. Some were stood in human form, while others retained their wolf appearance. Serena couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. All of them could attack her and she'd have no chance of escape. Forgoing pride, she crept a little closer to Darien. Nobody said anything, the people parting as they walked through heading towards the large curved staircase. They did, however, bow their heads slightly in respect of Darien.

Ascending the stairs, Serena glanced over her shoulder where the pack still remained. _That's disconcerting._ Her shoulder blades itched in paranoid worry. As soon as they turned a corner, Serena breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right," She said suddenly, "Show me this proof of yours."

"What's she talking about, Darien?" Raye interjected.

"That's between us, Raye. Please return to what you were doing."

Raye pursed her lips, a shrewd look appearing in her eyes. "No, I have a right to know."

Serena waited for Darien's answer, hoping he'd say no. However, Darien nodded, allowing her to follow them to an office. Serena quickly glanced around. It had dark walls which complimented the heavy, teak furniture and antique grandfather clock. In the corner of the room, there was a huge safe which Darien stopped at. Serena tried to see the code he punched in, but her vision was obscured by his shoulder. What's more, she couldn't move with Raye's hawkish eyes trained on her.

Darien removed something and then closed the safe. _Blow! I wanted to see what else there was._ He languidly strolled to her, and held a sheaf of papers out. He didn't seem nervous at all. Serena frowned and took the papers, finding his actions indicative of a person who thought they weren't guilty. But of course, Darien was an accomplished actor.

She flicked her eyes to the document.

_Vivus Manifesto_

"Vivus Manifesto?" She muttered to herself, absentmindedly heading to a settee and sitting.

Turning over the cover page, she scanned the preface written in a spinally, feminine scrawl.

_In response to the gruesome history between the Fey and Wolves, I, Queen Irene, current holder of the Imperial Faerie crown, daughter of King Garnett and Princess Vinnette, hereby suggest a mutually beneficial proposal to ensure future cooperation between both our peoples…_

She skipped the long winded history lesson, turning page after page to get to the point.

…_much pain and suffering has been seen by both sides. We have seen monarchs die and races practically extinguished…I propose to High Alpha Endymon, revered leader of all packs, to consider a treaty of peace so that this damage can be stopped, and where possible, rectified…my fellow fairymen will abide to this manifesto, for I am their divine leader and this decision is for the greater good – to ensure a future for our children. This agreement shall, not only include fairies, but also our cousins the Pixnix. Since the death of the last pixie monarch, I have full authority over the pixie people, of whom I consider my own. The pixie queen never had a consort, nor did her next of kin survive the Battle of Gael, but should an heir arise, this proposal will be void until a new plan is drawn up…I hope that you wish to build further on the foundations I have started. You are an equal and I think that it is about time that our people see this equality eye to eye. We have a lot of bad blood between us, but the time has come to put this aside, no matter the unpleasantness, to start anew and bring peace that of which bloodshed never managed to achieve._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Queen Irene, ruler of the Fairies and Pixnix, daughter of King Garnett and Princess Vinette._

The final pages were crammed tight in an impersonal print, outlining the terms and conditions of the treaty. As a lawyer, Darien had probably scanned the shit out of the thing looking for holes. Obviously he'd agreed to the terms as he had written his name next to Queen Irene's. She turned back to the cover page to see the date. It was only a couple weeks old.

"I was to meet her tomorrow to complete this, but of course with her death all progress has been annulled. So, as you can see, I have an alibi. Queen Irene was more useful alive than dead."

She stewed over this thought, "Then who did it?"

"I am not sure."

Serena had a feeling that he wasn't telling her something, which irked her to no end. She didn't pursue it because she knew it would be like getting blood from a stone.

"And whose side is Andrew _really _on?"

"Wait until he arrives at the mansion, then he can answer himself."

Raye tapped at Darien's shoulder, "Darien, don't you think that the pack _needs_ an explanation as to why _she's_ here? Obviously, guests don't accuse us of murder."

"I think an explanation is obvious."

What was obvious?

"You are _kidding _me." At Darien's serious expression, Raye's face dropped. "Right, I'm leaving."

"Was there some secret 'message' in that convo, because I don't like to be left in the dark," Serena grumbled crossing her arms. He didn't answer, instead ushering her from the office. "Now where're we off to?"

"My bed chamber."

Serena snorted, "Great start on the chastity vow, Darien."

"We aren't there to make love, baby. Since wolves have full reign in this home, our only place of complete sanctuary are our bedrooms."

"See, that would drive me batty," Serena idly conversed, "How can you live so close to everyone? It's very communal."

"The same principles apply when you live in an apartment or have a flatmate, does it not?"

"I suppose," She answered with a frown, "But my apartment is _my _apartment. Besides, you don't share an apartment with, what?…Fifty others?"

"You get used to it," Darien vaguely supplied.

She sullenly followed him through a labyrinth of corridors, trying to map every twist and turn in her head. After a substantial time, they reached a set of doors which Darien swung open, indicating for her to go first.

"You can go first," Serena dismissed.

"What? Afraid I'll stab you in the back like the monster I am?"

She shot him an irritated look, but stubbornly refused to budge. He laughed at her. "Suit yourself."

Once he was inside, Serena stepped through and took a good look at Darien's abode. A person's bedroom told a lot about their personalities. As expected, his walls were painted a dark blue creating a perpetual darkness, it didn't help that heavy curtains smothered the windows. Her heels clicked on the wooden floors which lacked any adornment except for the varnish. Furniture was minimal, all in a dark wood and simplistically carved. His bed was the centre piece with a square, masculine headboard and a dark grey duvet. It was flanked by side cabinets, which matched a large closet and a bureau. That was about it. No pictures on the walls and no ornaments. It was strange.

"It's kind of empty, Darien."

He shrugged and leaned against the wall. Serena rolled her eyes and flopped onto his bed. It was really comfortable. Settling on her front, elbows propped to support her chin she found Darien with the oddest expression on his face.

"Why are we waiting for Andrew in your bedroom again?"

"Because we haven't got to a conclusion about the baby and I don't want others hearing it yet."

Serena groaned.

* * *

Try and forgive me for the hiatus. Lately I've been feeling rather cynical and depressed. It's just sucked all inspiration away.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

_**Mirror of Contrast**_

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

Serena languidly rolled onto her back, hoping to avoid the topic. It was too hard to think. Sometimes she wished someone else could make the decisions—not Darien, mind you—but someone who had her interests in mind. Staring at the ceiling for a long minute she gave a soft sigh.

"So what's your _ideal_ situation to look after The Thing."

"I don't want you to return back to the NDS."

Serena bit her lip to prevent screaming 'like hell'. Instead she curled on her side away from him.

"I want you and _our_ pup to remain here, at least until he knows how to survive."

Her fists clenched at his thoughts. "And how long would that take? What am I supposed to do during that time, Darien? I don't like being coddled and treated like a house cat. I don't want to stay here."

Just being in his home made her feel remarkably vulnerable; an alien and she didn't like it. She couldn't stand the idea of being the only one, especially with their communal lifestyle, that aside, she would stand out like a weed amongst roses.

"I think it's unfair," she finished.

"I know you're uncomfortable with it—" the bed depressed as Darien sat down, "—but you'd be safe here. Besides, you won't be alone. There's Andrew and one of my generals has a fairy for a mate. You also have me."

His large hand settled on her hip. It feathered to her stomach, her skin greedily absorbing the heat. She shoved the hand away when it settled on her womb. _He's probably so _proud _of his 'Impregnated Serena' achievement, _she ruled cynically.

"Woo-hoo," she cheered sarcastically, "I've got Andrew, who I don't even know anymore, and some faceless fairy."

Shimmying to the opposite end of the bed, she sat up. "Okay. I've listened to what you've said and I don't agree." She turned her head to stare him straight in the eye, "But I'm willing to compromise," she squeezed between her teeth.

His lips pressed with irritation and he nodded for her to continue.

"I'll stay here for the gestation period."

"And then what?" Darien purred softly, "You'll return to your tiny apartment and raise a wolf in the city?"

"No, stop sounding so condescending. We'll talk about it after we've had It because I don't like the idea of complete seclusion in this mansion especially living with people I've spent my _whole_ life trying to avoid. I don't think we can solve anything yet. I mean, I'm not even sure I can handle a baby."

The idea of being pregnant had finally consolidated and the realities made Serena feel cold. There were so many things to do! She had to prepare for one, which meant getting a cot, clothes, a stockpile of nappies, food, toiletries. Not to mention post-birth where the baby would be completely dependant on her. It would be a complete change from her work orientated lifestyle—she just couldn't _see _herself taking such a big step.

"We have no choice, the pup is going to come irrespective of what we want. Besides, there are dozens of females who'd be willing to care for our pup."

Serena turned her incredulous eyes to Darien, "I'm not handing my kid to some woman! How can you even suggest that?"

"I'm just giving you possibilities, baby. I was raised by the pack."

"So your mother just gave you up with a: _here! Have this._"

Darien reclined on his side, leaning on his elbow, "My mother had little choice, she did whatever my father told her to do."

"That does not help your argument, Darien. Are you sure you're a lawyer because you're proving the wrong point."

"I'm giving you a choice, Serena. I am far more lenient with you since you're fey."

"You're still sounding like a bastard," she hissed quietly.

Standing up, Serena swayed at a sudden wave of dizziness. Raising her hand, she touched her temple as an inevitable headache started. It was no surprise, considering the circumstances, and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed—_her bed_—and hide from the world for a few hours. Maybe she could, after all, she was allowed to go whenever she wanted.

Spinning around, she lifted her chin haughtily and addressed him in her snootiest voice. "I want to go home now, Darien."

A slow, sensual grin curved his lips, "Of course, you have my permission to leave."

"I don't need your _permission,_" She replied flatly.

Heading to the door, Darien following behind, she left his room. She was on edge the whole way through the mansion. She half expected wolves to surround and attack her, but on the journey out, she didn't encounter anyone. The house was strangely desolate. Serena glanced at Darien, feeling unease flutter in her stomach. She felt better on exit, where the afternoon sun was beginning to be smothered by heavy storm clouds. _How depressing but at least I'm going home_. She sighed with relief and descended the stone steps but paused when she realised Darien hadn't followed her. Turning back to the house, she frowned when she saw him languidly leaning in the door way. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and that infuriating smirk still adorned his handsome features. His eyes conveyed the most; they were a mixture of mirth and sneakiness.

"Aren't you going to take me home! You said you would," She stomped with frustration.

"Now, now, baby," he chided, "I don't think you heard me correctly. I never said I'd take you home."

Serena's draw dropped aghast, "But…" She stammered, helplessness flickering over her face for a moment.

"I gave you permission to leave, but you didn't specify how. So I'm not obligated to help you, nor will I give you access to any of my resources."

Her eyes widened at the revelation before narrowing like a spitting cat. "I hate you. I hate you!"

Turning she ran down the drive, trying to remember how long it was. It took her a good twenty minutes, at a brisk walk, to reach the majestic wrought iron gate. Despite its beauty, it towered above her and was dense, making it difficult for even a mouse to squeeze through. Her hands were shaking from the cold as she reached for the pad lock which was secured. She rattled it with frustration. As she stood glaring at it, the first few drops of rain began to fall, hitting her cheek and streaking down her throat. After a few moments, a torrent of rain came down, saturating her thin dress so it clung to her body. Veering off the path into the forest, she followed the thick brick wall, trying to see if there were any weak points. Her heels were inadequate for the terrain and she stumbled on roots before yanking them off and tossing them into the under bush.

Water streamed into her eyes, her hair snagging on branches and wrenching her head back. Still, she persisted, ploughing on until she was completely lost. She didn't know how long she'd been looking for an exit, but her teeth were beginning to chatter and her feet were frozen; what's more shadows flickered amongst the leaves and she was positive wolves were following her.

Eventually she tripped and landed on her knees. She didn't have the energy to stand, so she sat there unsure of what to do. _I'm so stupid. I can't believe I expected his help._

"Serena," Darien called, emerging from the trees. He looked composed as ever, water streaming down his body.

"Go away!"

"You'll make yourself ill."

"Why!" She screamed, "Why are you being like this. You said I could go, so why not help me instead of being a bastard."

"Because, it's the only way with you. Now come back to the house."

Serena struggled to her feet, a new plan formatting in her mind. Tentatively stepping forward, she gazed imploringly at him. "Please?" She whimpered softly. She reached out and fiddled with his shirt, meekly lowering her head and cuddling against him.

His 'No' reverberated through his chest and Serena shot back, slapping him soundly across the cheek. Of course, as soon as she did so, she realised she'd gone too far. He grabbed her stinging hand and pulled her back.

"Don't stretch my temper," He said in a low voice, "Hit me again and I'll make sure you never leave my room." With that threat lingering in the air, he swung her into his arms irrespective of her screams and curses.

Writhing and thrashing, she struggled the whole way back. Behind her, like the Pied Pipers procession, wolves followed. At the mansion more wolves lined the entrance, except they were in human form, looking civilised but grim. At that point Serena gave up; there was no possible way to escape Darien's iron grip or his influence through pack members. Sullenly she with drew into herself, refusing to look at her captor.

They returned to his room, specifically the bathroom, where the tub was full of hot water and frothy bubbles. Lowering her battered feet to the cold marble Darien turned and left. He didn't say a word but his expression conveyed that he was beyond pissed.

Watching him slam the bedroom door, she sunk down to her knees, clutching the toilet as she tried to control the urge to vomit. With shuddering breaths, she attempted to control her rampant emotions. Using the porcelain basin, she pulled herself up and stripped her clothes off. Tentatively lowering her foot into the bath, she hissed as it stung her cuts, but in all, the warmth made her feel better. After a minute of easing her body in, she clutched her knees for comfort.

She felt completely over-looked and stuck in some conspiracy. Andrew. Darien. The NDS. What the hell was she missing? What's more, her entrapment made her feel desperate. Her failed attempt at leaving brought up feelings of inadequacy and weakness; like those damsels in distress. She'd always been proud that she was a resourceful and determined soldier; however, her recent failure saw her lose faith in her own ability and those around her.

She sat there for a long time, before scrubbing her skin of dirt. When she emerged from the lukewarm depths, she found a large fluffy towel had been laid out as well as the pyjamas she wore last time. She slipped the dove grey chemise and pants on, fingering the elegant embroidery on the side. When she returned to the bedroom, she jerked to a stop when she saw a young blonde woman standing there waiting. She smiled, attempting to engage Serena, but she wasn't in the mood for a chit-chat.

"I don't feel like talking, so can you please go."

The blonde's smile faltered before returning to its 100 watt brilliance. "Well that's okay because _I'll _be the one who is talking."

"Look, whoever you are, take a hint and go away. I tried being nice."

"I'm Mina and I'm not wolf, so I thought I'd come and talk to you since I went through the same thing," she continued unfazed.

"Woo-hoo for you."

Serena grabbed the top quilt of the bed, dragging it to a solitary chair in the corner. It wasn't comfortable, but once she'd cocooned herself in the blanket it was adequate.

"I was just as annoyed when I met Max, he wasn't even nice and he kept badgering me while I was busy."

"And yet you're with him…" Serena drawled condescendingly.

Mina's grin took on an impish look, "Yeah well, we sorta progressed."

"_Sorta?_ What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, even though he's really cold and admittedly haughty, he banged me like a door. Come on!" Mina exclaimed when she viewed Serena's disturbed expression. "Don't tell me Darien doesn't hit the spot."

"Sorry if I can't imagine Max in the throes of passion. But he doesn't seem the type to get his paws dirty."

"Tell me about it. The man is seriously obsessive compulsive sometimes, but I think that's why he's extra wild when you get him in the sack."

Even though Serena didn't _want _to like Mina, she found herself opening up.

"How long have you been with him?"

"About a year and I gotta tell you, it's really nice to get some company, even if you're a pixie—never really got along with pixies. Woops! I didn't mean it to sound racist or anything because I'm not. I have great respect for pixies and you girls have fabulous boobs. What size are you anyway? A 'D'?" She let loose a long sigh and primped her breasts, "I'm only an A-cup."

"Yeah well, you've got those mile long legs so I guess we're even."

Mina shook her head, "Any-hoo! Back on topic. I know you're annoyed with Darien, but I've come to understand how this place works—at least I think I have."

Serena didn't know how such an effervescent, bubbly fairy had ended up with a stooge like Max. She probably drove him mad.

"—they do things with the best intention. And he's got every right to worry about you. People are hunting the women down, that's why we've been in lockdown. The men loose the spirit to fight when their life-partners have been killed. It's been a while since any woman has died but that's only because we've been heavily guarded. Though I must say," Mina muttered, her eyes suddenly serious, "If Max died, then I don't know what I'd do."

That _was _a scary thought, "God, I hope I don't become like that."

"I say you're already are. I know the wolves are really physical. They love sex and affection, but they only want it from one person. That's better than any relationship I've ever known. Face it. We fey aren't monogamous people. I grew up with mediocre feelings for my lovers, but now that I've tried being with Max, I'm not going back. I love that someone loves me completely and only me. Max might do his man growl professing I'm all his, but he's also all _mine_. How many sex-savvy fey have you ever owned? None because we only expect to get laid. Give love a go before you trash it."

Serena regarded Mina from over her knees. After a moment's deliberation she addressed the tall blonde, "Let's say I do give Darien a chance, _I can't_ live with him telling me what to do. Why do I have to join the wolf side? Why can't he join the NDS?"

"There's some funky stuff happening there."

"So they say," Serena shot back sceptically.

Mina raised her hands, "I can't argue that point, I don't know enough and you're pretty stubborn, though that's hardly surprising after all you've driven Darien up the wall these past few months."

"I hardly see Darien being 'driven up the wall'."

"Wanna bet?" Mina chirped, "It was quite funny for a while. These wolves are worse than housewives when they meet The One. Honestly, they're such girls when it comes to relationships."

Serena couldn't repress a chuckle at that thought. Talk about a role reversal. "You're right. I went out on a date and Darien was so furious."

"The night I really felt something for Max was when I was at a party and this guy squeezed my bum. Max was so angry he went to defend my honour."

Serena was intrigued, "Then what happened? Did he beat the crap out of him?"

"No. His actions made me feel so…so…" She floundered around looking for a word, a dreamy expression on her face, "Anyway, I shoved him in a closet and had my dirty way with him."

"A closet! I'm sure he loved that one."

"He thinks it's undignified and doesn't _choose _to go there. But I'm guess I'm just a closet-girl at heart—it never fails to get a rise out of him, if you know what I mean. Anyway, the moral of the story is: he'd done what no other man had ever attempted to do. He looked after me, so I gave him a go and he wasn't that bad once he knew he was a secure fixture in my life. If you commit to Darien, you'll find he won't be an irrational caveman thinking with his penis."

Frowning, Serena considered everything Mina had told her. Was she too prideful to accept a safer environment or were her concerns legitimate? Darien had proved there was no reason to kill Queen Irene. So far, his sole motivation had been for the betterment of his people, and she had to admit, the NDS has a pretty aggressive policy of attack before they were attacked.

"Food for thought, huh?" Mina muttered as if reading her mind. "I'd better get going, all this talk has made me hungry."

Mina paused at the door, "If you need me, just ask. The hounds will sniff me out."

"Thanks," Serena replied softly.

She continued her thinking in Darien's bed, curling up on her side and taking in his scent that lingered. She had a lot to think about. If she became more manageable she'd probably be given free-reign, but the fact she had to _bend _to Darien's wishes had her seething. She was also sick of introducing rules as all they did was aggravate each other.

A couple of hours later, Serena stirred awake when she felt a body slide beside her.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Darien whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, me too," she responded hollowly, remaining in his grip but facing away.

He sighed against her shoulder, his arm curling around her waist. She wanted to wrap up in him, but with things being so unresolved she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she ignored the urge and screwed her eyes closed until she succumbed to sleep. It was way easier to avoid thinking in the dark.

* * *

Urg. I tried to update faster--I failed. But thanks to Kit-t for keeping me going. These stories wouldn't move forward without you. Sorry about the spelling errors.


End file.
